


Hollowscape

by Mokupele



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by The Hollow, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Robin Hood - Freeform, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokupele/pseuds/Mokupele
Summary: Five strangers awake in an empty room with no memory of who they are or how they got there. From there, things only get weirder.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up is always a disorienting experience. A person dragged out of a state of unconsciousness, oftentimes deep in a dream, into the real world. It’s a sudden and jarring transition. For a moment, it leaves one confused and usually more than a little annoyed. This time was no exception.

The girl woke with a snort, groggily looking around the room. She had no idea where she was, or why she was there, and was trying to get her bearings. The room was sterile and white. Tiled floors and painted cinder block walls. Three things stood out from the stark whiteness of the room. In the middle of the floor was a small, round drain. On one of the walls, nearly touching the ceiling, a shiny new vent perched. Most shocking of all, four other bodies lay strewn across the floor.

Normally, this is the point disorientation would fade and the girl would remember what exactly was going on. So she was understandably confused when, even after standing and fully waking up, she still had no idea what was going on. Or who any of the people sleeping on the floor were. At least … she hoped they were sleeping.

“Hey! Wake up guys!,” she said, her voice breaking the stark silence of the stark room. For a moment, nothing happened, and the girl felt her heart rate rise. There was no way she was trapped in a room with four dead bodies!

One of the, totally alive, bodies shifted with a groan. A big guy, tanned and with short spiky hair. He was muscular, meticulously groomed, and wore a pastel polo shirt and cargo shorts. The girl felt like she was supposed to have some kind of impression about him, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Ugh. What did I drink last night?” he groaned. He pulled himself up and crossed his legs, then rested his forehead in his hands. His head was throbbing, if the way he rubbed his temples was anything to go by. The girl counted her blessings that she didn’t have the same symptom. “Where are we?”

The girl moved to the center of the room, stepping over one of her sleeping roommates. The body, a small girl, stirred slightly. Slowly, she spun in a circle. Checking to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Two revolutions and she decided that yes, it was just the drain, the vent, and the five of them.

“No idea,” she answered, chewing on her bottom lip. How did the five of them end up in a room with no doors or windows? Did they come in through the vent? She supposed, looking at the grate, it was big enough for someone to crawl through. Why would five strangers, because the girl was sure she had no idea who any of these people were, crawl through a grate into a room. Then replace the grate. Then fall asleep. It made no sense. ”Do you have any idea why we’re here?”

The guy snorted, running a hand through his hair. She noticed now it was only a few shades darker than his skin. “How should I know? I don’t even know who you are babe. What’s your name, anyway?”

“I’m-” The girl stopped short, her brow furrowing. What was her name? When she tried to think of it, all she got was a blank. In fact, when she tried to think of anything about herself, he got nothing. Her name, her family, where she was from. Nothing. “I ...don’t know.”

“How do you not remember your name?” a almost gravelly voice drawled. The smaller girl had woken, glancing up at the other two.

“Well, what’s your name?” the first girl shot back. The smaller girl opened her mouth, the closed it with a frown. She sat up, squinting at the floor as if it might reveal the secret. Her long, dark hair hung like a curtain, trying to hide her face. It was a stark contrast to her pale skin, but perfectly complimented her dark clothes. She looked up and shrugged, not finding an answer.

The guy pulled himself to his feet, towering over the standing girl, with another snort. “So what, we just all got shoved in this dump and got like, collective amnesia?”

The girl shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “Makes as much sense as anything el- wait, what’s this?”

There was a piece of paper in her pocket, small and folded in half. It looked new, not crumbled or creased. Opening it, the girl saw a word printed neatly on it in black pen.

“Keahi,” she read aloud.

“Key ah hee? What’s a Key ah hee?” the boy asked, running a hand through his hair. Maybe that was how he kept it standing straight up.

“I’m not sure,” the girl hummed, “Found it in my pocket. Maybe it’s my name?”

“What kinda name is Key ah hee?” a fourth voice piped up. Only one was still asleep. The girl, Keahi, turned to face the new speaker. Another boy, a pale, lanky contrast to the other. His hair was black and thin, hanging down his head messily. 

“It’s Hawaiian,” Keahi answered automatically. She had no idea how she knew that, but now that it was out there she knew it was true.

“Audra,” the other girl spoke up. Keahi wondered if she needed a drink, she almost sounded hoarse. She had a piece of paper just like Keahi’s in her hand. One by one, they all checked their pockets. The big guy was Anthony, but after a moment of thought told them to call him Tony. The lanky boy, reluctantly, declared his name to be Raphael. After a bit of prodding, they woke up the last person. She was chubby and mousy, with a round pair of glasses. After explaining what little they knew, they found out her name was Darya.

“Well, at least we know who we are!” Dayra said just a little too happily. Her eyes were darting, and she seemed to be sweating.

“Great, so we can do a meet and greet,” Raphael grumbled. He was pacing the perimeter, running a hand along the wall. Audra was giving one of the bricks a closer examination, running a finger along the surface.

“Dayra? Are you okay?” Keahi asked, kneeling by the girl. She looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

“No yeah, I'm fine,” Dayra answered, a tremor in her voice. Slowly, all eyes turned to the mousy girl. She was not fine by any stretch of the imagination. Dayra spoke again, struggling to keep her voice steady. “It's just. Doesn't this room seem a bit small?”

Keahi patted Dayra on the shoulder with a small smile. “Don't sweat it. We'll get out of here. Scouts honor.”

“Were you even a scout?” Tony scoffed. Earning a hard glare from the islander. He shrunk back a little, then shrugged and played it off like he just meant to lean against the wall.

“So we're in a mysterious room with no idea who we are, no way out, and one of us is claustrophobic. Pretty sure this is how horror movies start,” Raphael muttered.

“Nah bro, we're just being punked or something. Any minute now some show host is gonna come out of a hidden door and laugh at us,” Tony shot back, shifting against the wall.

The sound of stone grinding on stone suddenly filled the room. Tony yelped and jumped away from the wall, while Audra and Raphael took careful steps back.

“Oh god the walls are closing in! We're gonna be crushed!” Dayra shrieked. She covered her head with her hands and moaned in terror. Tony looked like a hunted animal and backed away from the walls, clearly believing her. He started babbling, something about pancakes. Even Raphael started muttering, moving to the center of the room. Keahi rubbed Dayra’s back, trying to calm her.

Only Audra seemed unphased. Her eyes searched the walls, looking for the source of the sound.

“Not the walls,” she said in her quiet, gravelly voice. “Just that brick there. Near the vent.”

Keahi looked up, there only one to hear Audra over there panic. Sure enough, there hear the vent, one of the blocks had been somehow pushed out a foot or so. Listening closely, she couldn't hear the grinding either.

“Guys, be quiet for a second,” Keahi said. Raphael silenced, following her gaze to the new ledge. Dayra and Tony, however, didn't stop their panic. She spoke up again, her voice far less kind. “Shut up okay!”

Tony looked stunned and offended, but shut up he did. Dayra whimpered, but she was, for the most part, silent. Keahi was right. The sound had stopped. Raphael pointed to the wall, where Tony had been leaning. There was an indent in the smooth surface, one of the blocks pushed in.

“Holy crap, did I do that? I knew I was ripped, but damn,” Tony said, full of self confidence that was a strong contrast to his panic from moments before.

Audra rolled her eyes and walked over to the indent. “There are letters on some of the blocks. Buttons probably. You pushed M.”

“It's a puzzle,” Keahi deduced. Audra nodded, glancing over her shoulder at her. They were on the same page. “So we have to find the right letters.”

“So there's a way out?” Dayra whimpered. She really wasn't doing good.

“Yeah, we'll be out of here in no time,” Keahi assured her. She rubbed the girls back, trying to soothe her. “You just sit tight. Try closing your eyes and thinking about a field or something.”

Dayra nodded and screwed her eyes shut, trying to get her breathing under control. Raphael glared at the two girls, not happy about having to deal with a panicking girl. Keahi glared right back. After a tense moment, he tched and turned back to the wall.

“Okay so what, we have to find the magic word it something?” he asked. He pressed one of the blocks, one with a faint J on it. The sound of grinding stone filled the air and Dayra whimpered. She kept her eyes closed, though. Which was fortunate, since this time the walls really did start closing in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang struggles to escape the room. Between the puzzle, and their own distrust, it's no easy task.

Chaos erupted. Everyone started talking, moving to the center of the room 

“Woah, what the hell is going on?”

“What did you touch!?”

“What's happening? I don't wanna open my eyes!”

“That's not my fault! I didn't do anything!”

“We're all going to die!”

“Guys, chill out,”

“What? Die? What's going on? Someone please talk me!”

“See I told you this was a fucking horror movie!”

“Fuck why couldn't I die with quiet people?”

“HEY!” Keahi shouted, stunning the others into silence, “can you guys cool it for like, five seconds? The wall stopped, we're not dying.”

Four pairs of eyes turned to the wall. Sure enough, it was still as a wall tended to be. One pair of eyes screwed shut while it's owner muttered about big open fields. The room had shrunk by about two feet, and the brick that had previously been pushed out was now flush with the wall.

After taking measurements with their footsteps, the five gathered in the center of the room, sitting in a circle. They needed to figure out their next move.

“Alright. So we gotta push buttons and if we push the wrong one not only do we lose all our progress, but the room shrinks,” Raphael summarized. Clearly, he was unhappy about the situation. Not that anyone in the room was. “What happens if we get it wrong too many times?”

Audra slapped her hands together with a sense of finality that made Dayra flinch. No one needed further explanation.

“It's probably a word,” Keahi reasoned. “Why have letters if you're not gonna spell something, right? And we know it has M in it.”

“Probably the last letter,” Audra added in her low, quiet drawl. “It's close enough to the vent that someone could reach it. That's our only exit.”

“Okay so we just gotta guess the word. What about jam?” Tony offered. “Because we're like, in a jam?”

Raphael groaned as if Tony had hit him, and Audra rolled her eyes. Dayra, her eyes still screwed shut, snickered.

Keahi shook her head, rubbing her chin. “No. Raphael pressed J, and that reset us. So I think it doesn't have a J in it.”

“Okay, what about custom?” Raphael asked. He pulled himself to his feet and walked to the wall, examining the bricks.

“Why would it be custom, dude? That doesn't make any sense,” Tony scoffed. Again, he ran a hand through his hedgehog hair.

“Maybe because this is my custom made hell,” the other boy shot back. “Maybe it doesn't make sense, at least to us. We don't know who put us here or why. Maybe we're here to die and the code is so that whoever put us here can get back out. Puzzles don't always have an answer. The world doesn't always make sense,  _ dude _ .”

Without waiting for a rebuttal, Raphael slapped the C brick. The sound of grinding stone filled the air for a moment. It was quickly drowned by voices shouting at Raphael, and him shouting in response. The room had shrunk another two feet, and they were no closer to getting out.

“Nobody touch anything,” Keahi called, dragging the scrawny boy away from the wall. She pushed him back to the floor, then rejoined the sitting circle. Raphael looked furious, but offered no argument. “If we're gonna get outta here we're gonna have to do it together. And we gotta assume the password makes sense. Otherwise we'll just be guessing random words.”

“Hey, random! That works!” Tony offered. The other four, well, three, stared at him with various mixes of annoyance and bemusement. “Okay but hear me out bro. It ends in M, it's got no C or J, and it makes sense because this is all so random!”

Silence filled the room as the others processed this logic. It was Audra, surprisingly, that spoke first. “That actually kinda makes sense. It's completely asinine, and I'd hate it if it was the answer but… the logic is there.”

Tony pumped his fist, then reached across the circle to high five her. She gave him a look that could kill small plants. Tony shrugged and lowered the offending palm.

“Anyone got any better ideas?” Keahi asked the group. With some degree of reluctance, they shook their heads. Keahi stood and walked over to the R block. “Here goes nothin.”

She pressed her palm against the stone surface, and once again the sound of grinding stone filled the room. Dayra’s face bunched as she tried to somehow close her eyes harder, and Tony flinched. The other three, though, watched the wall intently. A single brick was pushed out, almost close enough for Keahi to reach. 

Tony looked up slowly, and again pumped his fist at the success. “Hell yeah! Clearly I'm some kind of genius!”

Raphael snorted in disdain, not bothering to look at Tony. Keahi jumped, and was just able to curl her fingertips over the ledge. She hung for a moment, scrabbling at the wall to try and pull herself up. Her fingers started to burn, though, and she dropped down to the floor. “No good, it's too high. If I had a boost I could probably make it…”

“Press A. You gotta do the whole word babe. That's how passwords work, right?” Tony said. Keahi took a deep breath, resisting the urge to yell at Tony for calling her babe. She wasn't his babe! At least, she hoped she wasn't.

Keahi had to crouch down to find the A block. It was near the bottom left corner. They were probably in order, just not next to each other. She pressed the block, then had to crabwalk away as the wall moved toward her.

“A genius, huh?” Raphael drawled. He glared at Tony like he was trying to kill the larger boy with his mind.

“Well it was better than your stupid idea, goth boy!” Tony shot back. He straightened his back and pushed his chest out. Maybe trying to intimidate Raphael. It didn't seem to be working.

Keahi lifted her hands, palms pointed at them. “Boys, you're both pretty. Can we get out of here before we try to kill each other, though?”

A tense moment passed, neither willing to back down. Keahi was ready to jump between them, or pull them apart. The last thing they needed right now was a brawl. Fortunately, and surprisingly, Tony deflated, crossing his arms.

“Whatever punk. Your not worth scuffing up my knuckles.” Raphael looked like he was about to say something, probably taunt Tony. Keahi cut him off with a sharp look, shaking her head subtly.

“Okay. Now that that's over with. We got a bit more info now. We know it's got an R,” Keahi said, refocusing the group.

“And it doesn't have an A,” Raphael said with more than a little smugness.

“The R is close to the beginning,” Audra deduced, “but not the first. It was low, but low enough to reach.”

Silence filled the room as the five of them pondered the riddle. An R near the beginning and an M near the end. No A, C, or J. They each ran through words in their head, ditching ideas that didn't make sense. Broom, firm, drum, preform. According to Audra’s footstep measurements, they had about four guesses left. Maybe five. After that… game over.

“From?”

“Problem?” 

Two voices spoke at once, breaking the silence. Raphael glared at Dayra, who was too busy examining the inside of her eyelids to notice.

“Problem makes more sense,” he said. His gaze traveled around the circle, daring someone to challenge him. “I mean, from doesn't even make sense here.”

“Because we're trying to get away FROM here?” Dayra offered weakly.

Keahi patted her on the shoulder and sighed. “Sorry Dayra. I think he's right.”

She got to her feet and headed to the wall. Darya deflated, her eyes still closed. Keahi searched for the P block. She found it in moments, and reached out to press it.

“Wait!”

Four pairs of eyes turned to Audra, she was leaned towards Keahi, her hand held out. Keahi's hand hovered a hair's breadth from the block.

“... Yes?” she said, raising her eyebrows.

Audra sighed, relaxing. “I think Dayra is right. Or at least on the right track.”

“Oh come on!” Raphael groaned. He flopped backwards on the ground. “From doesn't make any fucking sense!”

“Maybe not,” Audra allowed, returning to her normal volume. “But a lot of words start with F. And FR would narrow it done a lot.”

“We should put it to a vote,” Keahi decided, before anyone could raise the tension. “All in favor of F?”

Three hands rose, Dayra, Audra, and Keahi.

“Okay. That's three of five. Majority rules,” she sighed, lowering her hand. “We're going with F.”

Tony just shrugged, apparently not torn up over losing the vote. Raphael on the hand, glowered. The gears turning in his head was almost audible. Keahi made a point not to meet his gaze as she went to push the block. The F caused a ledge at waist level to push out of the wall. She pressed R again, and it became clear how easy it would be to move from one ledge to the other. Keahi paused, her hand hovering over the O block.

“Having second thoughts?” Raphael spat.

“Shut the hell up, Raph,” Keahi shot back, glaring at him over, “don't be a cranky fuck because your guess was wrong.”

She pressed the block, eyes locked with Raphael. A ledge pushed out, near the top of the wall. Keahi turned, fully intending to gloat. Before she could open her mouth, though, she felt the wall bump against her back. She stumbled away from the wall, swearing under her breath.

“So wait. It's right, but it's wrong?” Tony asked, leaning back and propping himself up with his hands.

“It's got an O in it, but it's not the third letter,” Audra deduced. 

Tony groaned, letting his head roll back. “Man, this puzzle sucks!”

“Maybe it'd suck less if  _ someone _ stopped bossing everyone around,” Raphael growled, glaring at Keahi.

“Excuse me?” she shot back 

“I'm just saying, who put you in charge Kah ehey?”

“Key. Awe. He. And no one put me in charge. I'm just trying to keep us all on track so we can get out of here in one piece!”

“No, you just want everyone to listen to what you say. You're a bossy bitch and won't listen to anyone!”

“Oh my God can you pull your head out of your ass for like, ten seconds? You were wrong, bruh. Don't that as a personal fucking attack.”

“Hey,”

“Oh, is that why you were dragging me around and shit? Because I was wrong?”

“Yeah, actually. Someone had to stop you from getting us all killed, and no one else was stepping up.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, and like your ideas are so much better!”

“They're not  _ my  _ ideas. Everyone else is trying to work together. In case you hadn't noticed, we're all in the same boat.”

“STOP ACTING LIKE FUCKING CHILDREN!”

Dayra's voice echoed dully sound the room. Filling it to the brim for one confusing second, quickly replaced with empty silence. Up until now, Dayra had been timid and quiet. In fact, she looked like she was regretting the outburst.

“Sorry it's just. You wouldn't stop arguing and, well, I solved the puzzle,” she said, looking at the floor. They all looked up and, sure enough, a series of seven ledges lead from the floor to the vent. Tony hopped to his feet with a hoot of victory.

“Hell yeah, we did it, go team!” He cheered, holding up his hand for a high five. Audra and Raphael gave matching looks of disdain and moved to the ledges. Dayra came over and leapt up to slap his hands, earning her a huge smile. Keahi laughed and high fived him too.

“Yeah, go team,” she said, chuckled. Then, to Dayra, she asked, “what was the word, anyway.”

“Freedom,” she answered with a sheepish smile. Keahi grinned, helping her up on the ledge. Audra and Raphael had already started up. She motioned for Tony to go next. “I'll bring up the rear.”

He waggled his eyebrows, then started up before Keahi could say anything. Or hit him. By the time Keahi was pulling herself onto the first ledge, Audra was scrambling onto the last. She stood slowly, resisting the urge to look down, and dusted off her black denim pants. Then her attention turned to the vent. The covering perched comfortably, perfectly blocking the entrance from anything bigger than a grape. No screws held it in place, but an experimental tug didn't free it, or even loosen it.

“Guys, we got a problem,” Audra called down. “The vent cover is stuck!”

“What? Let me see!” Raphael barked. He jumped to the last ledge, and Audra scrambled to give him room. There was enough space for both of them, but only just. He yanked on the cover, trying to pull it loose, but had no more luck than Audra.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Keahi shouted from below. Her voice sounded tense. “But we just got a time limit.”

In the new silence, the sounds of bubbling water could be heard. Water had started to come from the drain in the center of the floor, and it was rising. Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang races to escape the room. Will freedom give them answers, or just raise more questions?

“Oh come on!” Tony whined, his voice cracking just a little. “Can't we get like, one break?”

Above, Audra and Raphael both began yanking on the grate covering the vent, but they weren't working together. They were just tugging with the desperation of a trapped person that really didn't want to be trapped anymore.

“Okay guys I know this is bad but let's just… take a breath and calm down,” Keahi shouted from below. She paused, taking her own advice, before jumping to the next ledge. She was on the third one up, and the water had just overtaken the first. “Audra, Raph, how's it look up there?”

“It looks fucking stuck, that's how it looks!” Raphael shot back, glaring at her from over the edge.

Keahi took a shuddering breath, slowly pressing herself against the wall as the water rose. Things really were going from bad to worse.

“Okay. Tony is the strongest one here, I think it's safe to say. Can you get up there and help?”

“There's not enough room,” Audra answered before Tony could. “One of us would have to move down past Dayra and onto Tony's block before he could come up.”

“Alright. That's the plan then. Whichever one of you is strongest stays up there. We're gonna have to muscle our way through this.”

While Audra and Raphael bickered in hushed tones about who would be going down, Dayra spoke up. “Shouldn't you come up too, Keahi? You look pretty strong too?”

She hadn't thought about it before, but now that Dayra mentioned it she did seem pretty toned. Maybe she was an athlete. Keahi shook her head, focusing on the imminent problem. “There's no time. Tony and one of them will have to be enough.”

The water had just overtaken the second ledge.

“I'm coming down,” Audra declared. “Someone's ego can't handle the thought of a woman being stronger than him, and we don't have the time for me to beat him up.”

“You are  **not** stronger than me,” Raphael shot back.

“Whatever,” Audra leaped to Dayra's ledge, and the larger girl helped steady her. Tony held open his arms for her, giving a wink. “Ugh. Almost more tempting to just let us all die.”

Audra jumped into Tony's arms, looking supremely unhappy about it. To his credit, Tony caught her and set her on the ledge.

“Guys, I don't wanna rush you, but things are getting kinda wet down here,” Keahi called. The water had risen to her ankles, and seemed intent on continuing. “And Tony if you turn that into an innuendo I swear to God I'm drowning us both!”

“Tch. Buzzkill,” Tony grunted. He pulled himself onto Dayra's ledge.

“Who cares, we still got time, just tread water,” Raphael scoffed. He was squatting on his ledge, waiting for Tony.

“Yeah, I uh, can't swim,” Keahi said, staring down into the water. Everyone stopped, staring down at Keahi.

“You what?” Raphael said, almost laughing.

“I can't swim, okay?” 

“But aren't you like, Hawaiian or something? I thought you all could swim. It's like, the culture or something, right?” Tony asked, genuinely confused. After being prodded by Dayra, he jumped onto Raphael’s ledge.

“I don't know!” Keahi shouted, “I'm Hawaiian sure, but I could be like from Arizona or something. Also that's racist Tony, what the crap.”

“I don't know dude, I've never met a Hawaiian. I think. I don't know.”

“Maybe you should focus less on that and more on getting the vent open?” Audra called up. She motioned to Keahi, and the girl joined her on the platform. That bought her a bit more time.

Tony nodded and prodded Raphael with his elbow. The two boys started tugging the vent cover, grunting and straining.

“Keahi, you should come up here, there's space for you,” Dayra said, holding out her hand to her.

“I-I’m fine. Audra should-” Keahi stammered. Audra cut her off, giving her a soft shove towards Dayra. Keahi looked at the smaller girl, who nodded at her. She nodded back, then leapt into Dayra's arms.

“We'll get out of here. Scout's honor,” Dayra said with a smile.

“Probably weren't a scout either,” Tony grunted, tugging at the cover.

“Talk less, pull more!” Audra shouted. The water had reached her waist, and she was shivering. “This water is fucking cold.”

Tony braced his foot against the wall and pulled harder. His face started turning red front the strain, and he roared. Raphael was putting much less effort into, but he was pulling.

With a sound of screeching metal, the vent cover slid free. The boys flew backwards, falling into the water with a loud splash. They swam to the surface, Tony laughing and cheering.

“Hell yeah! We did it! Man power!” Tony crowed.

Raphael glared at him, looking a lot like a water logged cat. “I honestly hate you.”

“Tch. Whatever dude. Thought we were having a bro moment but you gotta be a bitch,” he answered.

“Hey, you boys coming?” Keahi called. She had already helped Dayra into the vent, and now Audra was climbing onto her ledge. The two swam to the wall and climbed into the lowest ledge they could reach. It was up to the sixth now. Time was running short. “Hope this is a short vent.”

She climbed in after Audra, and Tony and Raphael soon followed.

“Why in the hell are you crawling backwards?” Raphael asked, staring straight at Tony as they walked along.

“In case we need to go back dude. I'll be able to go a lot faster,” Tony answered with a smug grin.

“Yeah but you're moving a lot slower now. Move it!” Raphael shoved Tony, who tried to shove him back. He bumped into Keahi, though. The whole train had been brought to a halt. “Hey, what's the hold up? I think the water is getting in, can we move it along?”

“It's Dayra. She's not moving,” Audra called back.

“Is she okay?” Keahi asked, trying to peer past Audra.

“I can't do this!” Dayra stammered. She was trembling, and her muscles were tensed. “I can't breath! The walls! I. I'm gonna die!”

“Just shove the fat cow, we're running out of time!” Raphael shouted up.

“Tony, please punch Raphael for me,” Keahi said calmly.

“Ow! What the hell!”

“Thank you Tony.”

“Dayra. Listen to me.” Audra spoke with a sincerity none of them had heard from her before now. “Breath, okay. Just focus on that. Breath in.”

There was a five second pause as Darya sucked in a desperate breath. She was hyperventilating, but trying to do as Audra asked.

“Good. Now breathe out, okay?”

There was a seven second pause as Darya pushed out her breath, almost wheezing.

“You're doing good. Now breath in again, this time count in your head as I count?”

Dayra nodded quickly, her breath coming in short bursts.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Good. Now breath out. When I count, take a step, okay?”

Darya nodded again, and when Audra spoke, she started moving forward. Forcing herself to breath with the rhythm she set.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Good, now in again. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. You're doing great, we're almost there. Out again.”

They could all feel the water pooling around their hands and knees, but no one said anything. Audra's plan was working, and they were moving forward again.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. I see a light, you're almost out. Just a little bit more. In. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.”

Dayra tumbled out of the tiny metal tunnel, falling three feet to the ground. She crawled away from her former prison, gasping for air. Audra slid out far more gracefully, followed immediately by Keahi. The islander went to Dayra's side, rubbing the girl's back and giving her soft, kind words.

Tony backed out of the vent, then moved aside so Raphael had room. Water flowed from the vent, turning the dirt on the floor to mud.

“Hey dudes. I'm no expert but uh, trees don't normally have vents, do they?” Tony asked. He was staring at the streaming vent they just came from. It led into the trunk of an oak tree, just barely big enough to contain the width of it. Tony walked around the tree, and where the outside of the vent should've been, there was only open air.

Keahi looked up at the opening, and from her angle she could see the impossible. They were in the middle of a forest of tall, ancient trees. They had just climbed out of a metal hole in a tree that led to an impossible tunnel, one that only seemed to exist on the inside.

“Where the hell are we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sets up camp in the strange forest. They discuss their identities, trying to learn more about themselves.

“You know what? I really don't care right now. I'm wet and fucking freezing,” Raphael said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

“I mean, I guess it's a little bit cold. Think the visitor center is near?” Tony added. Despite his bravado, he was shivering hard. His cargo shorts and polo shirt didn't provide much protection from the cold air, and he was soaked through from his little dip.

“I don't think there is a visitor's center, dude,” Keahi answered, looking around the woods. There were no signs of civilization. No chopped trees or beaten paths, no markings or litter. Just unmarred nature. “We should get a fire going. It's probably fall or winter, and I feel like getting sick is a bad idea.”

“Good plan. Anyone know how to start a fire?” Audra grumbled.

“I think I do,” Keahi answered. “I'll need dry wood. And something small and fine, like dead grass. Also a shoelace.”

“A shoelace?” Raphael scoffed. His arms were folded and he was rubbing then for warmth. He was soaked, just like Tony, but at least he had pants.

“Come on dude, let's just go get some wood,” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder. Raphael stumbled and glared at him, but the two headed into the woods to find firewood. Raphael grumbling the whole way 

“I'm gonna make sure I got the stuff I need, they're probably gonna try to bring a log or something,” Keahi said to the other two. “You two gonna be okay?”

“I'll be fine,” Dayra answered. She was shaking like a leaf, and her breathing was shallow, but she sounded far less panicked. Audra was sitting with get back to a tree, thin knees curled to her chest. She gave the tallest girl a thumbs up. Keahi nodded and started into the trees, examining fallen branches and twigs.

“Hey,” Dayra spoke once the others were out of earshot. She pulled herself to a sitting position, facing Audra. “How did you know how to do that?”

“Do what?” Audra asked in her low, hoarse voice. She didn't look at Dayra, but was staring into the trees, almost like she was looking for something.

“That breathing thing. To calm me down. It was incredible. I was, I dunno, shutting down and you just-”

“You were having a panic attack,” Audra interrupted, monotone. “I don't know how I knew. I just did.”

Absentmindedly, Audra tugged on the sleeves of her hoodie, pulling them low enough they almost covered her palms.

“Well. Thank you. You probably saved all of our lives,” Dayra said, giving her a warm smile. Audra shrugged, saying nothing.

“Dudes, check it out!” Tony's voice called from the trees. He came into sight, dragging a half rotten log as long than he was tall. “We're gonna have like, a bonfire or something.”

Raphael trailed behind him with two or three branches about as big as his arm. “You are so goddamn stupid it hurts me.”

Dayra snickered as the boys piled up their wood. Raphael looked around, crossing his arms. “Where's the bossy bitch?”

“Keahi,” Dayra corrected disdainfully, scowling at Raphael. “She went to go get the stuff she'd need to start a fire.”

“Whatever,” Raphael scoffed. He sat at the base of a tree, hugging his legs for warmth.

Keahi returned moments later. A long, thin branch was tucked under her arm, a bundle of tiny twigs in one hand, and a bunch of dry moss in the other. She took one look at the log Tony had dragged in and muttered, “Called it.”

She got to work, wanting to get a source of heat immediately. She yanked off one of her brown hiking boots, then tugged the shoelace free. First, she wrapped the shoelace around an inch thick stick. Then she tied the shoelace to the long, thin branch, making a small bow.

“It's called a bow drill,” she explained as she worked. “You pull the bow back and forth, and that makes the stick spin. That drills into the base stick here, which cause friction. The friction causes sawdust and heat. And if you do it hard enough, fast enough, shut up Tony, you'll get… There! A little spark. Hand me that moss. Okay. Now you make the spark a little nest, make sure it's got air. Make those twigs into a little teepee for me while I get this burning. The spark needs air to become a flame, so you gotta breath on it real gently… Not so dense Tony, I need space to put the moss in the middle. Ha! We got fire! Okay, now put it in the teepee like so, aaaaaand…”

The tiny fire that Keahi had coaxed to life spread to the twigs, slowly growing bigger as it ate. Keahi beamed in pride, then pushed the others away. “don't crowd it yet. Lemme make it bigger first.”

Slowly, she fed it bigger and bigger sticks, coaxing it to grow. Over the course of a half an hour, the five went from shivering in the cold forest air, to warning themselves by a cheery campfire. Tony dragged his log near to be used as a bench, after being told they weren't putting it on the fire. They took turns going out for more fuel, making sure Tony knew not to bring back anything bigger than his arm, and soon they had a stockpile of firewood. Water still flowed from the impossible vent, slowly forming a stream. They drank from that, after debating about the safety of it.

They sat in silence around the fire as the sun started to set, letting their clothes dry and their bones warm. The calm of it was almost jarring compared to the madness they faced since waking up.

“So. No one wants to talk about it?” Audra said, breaking the silence.

“Talk about what?” Tony asked, oblivious

“All of this. Who we are, why we're here. Where here even is. That kinda thing,” Keahi offered. Audra nodded, agreeing. Again, the cracking of the fire was the only sound.

“I took a closer look at the tree earlier. It… makes no sense,” Dayra said. “Based on our current understanding of physics it just… can't exist.”

“Well it very clearly does exist,” Raphael grumbled, tossing a stick in the fire.

“I mean. There are theories that could explain it, but they're just theories. Ideas that mankind can't even begin to test. Quantum tunneling, wormholes, hell I don't know it could be magic.”

“Magic isn't real,” Tony laughed. Then he paused, looking thoughtful. “Is it?”

Silence reigned again. No one had an answer for that.

“We can't rule anything out,” Keahi decided. “We have no idea where we are, or what the rules are. Maybe physics works different here. Maybe it is magic. We don't have any way to tell.”

Dayra frowned, the thought of physics being different, or not even existing here, troubled her.

“Okay. We'll stick a pin in where for now. Let's try who,” Keahi said, moving the conversation forward. “Who we are.”

“We don't know. No memories, duh,” Tony said, knocking on his own head.

“Maybe not. We remember things, just not things about us,” Raphael said, rubbing his chin. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised he was actually being helpful. “What?”

“Nothing,” Keahi answered, waving it away. “Raph is right. We've got skills and stuff still. We still know things about the world. We just don't know anything about ourselves. But maybe we can figure it out. If we put together all the things we do know-”

“We can piece together some of the things we don't,” Audra finished. Keahi nodded, smiling at her. “So who goes first?”

They're was silence, broken by Keahi volunteering. “Why not, I'll go. I'm Hawaiian, obviously. Got the skin tone, the hair, the name. Uh, I know how to start a fire…”

“You're muscular!” Dayra offered.

“Nah, I'm muscular. She's toned. A runner or something, she totally doesn't lift,” Tony argued.

“Probably an outdoorsy person. Camping, survivalist type.”

“Maybe she spent all her time out in the wild because no one liked how bossy she was.”

“She's not bossy, she's take charge.”

“Whatever.”

“You're really nice.”

“Compassionate, empathetic. You were the first to notice Dayra was upset, and the first to do something about it.”

“You can't swim.”

“Thank you Raph. I know I, a Hawaiian that can't swim, am an abomination against God or whatever. You don't gotta keep reminding me holy shit.”

“Earlier, you hung by your fingers from the ledge. I think you might be a rock climber.”

“Okay. So a rock climbing, camping people person? That's cool, I like it.”

“Oh, do me!” Tony said, fixing his hair.

“You're a moron.”

“Raph, don't be a dick.”

“I'm just saying. He's not the brightest bulb in the box.”

“You, uh, clearly value your appearance. You're very well groomed.”

“Hey, thanks babe.”

“Also a little bit sexist. Stop that.”

“Maybe a little bit racist.”

“Woah, hey, not cool. How about we talk about how jacked I am instead?”

“Frat boy?” Keahi asked.

“Total frat boy,” Audra agreed.

“That's not a bad thing,” Dayra said. “It means you probably have a big group of friends back home. Wherever home is…”

Tony nodded, but he was clearly sulking. Tossing little sticks into the fire and watching them fade to ash.

“Okay, so who's next. Audra? Dayra? Raph?” Keahi asked, looking at the rest of the group in turn.

“I'll go,” Dayra offered with a smile.

“Oh easy, she’s fat,” Raphael answered, before anyone else could open their mouth.

“Raph, I swear to god I am this close to making you eat dirt,” Keahi growled.

“I mean he's not wrong. She ain't got a model’s body,” Tony added.

“No one has a model body,” Audra grumbled. Louder, she said, “you're smart. You solved the puzzle, and you were going on about physics earlier. Add that to your… larger body, and I'd say you're a bookish type. More interested in developing your mind than your body.”

“Which I think is great,” Keahi declared, glaring at the boys hard enough to set them on fire.

“You're castrophobic!” Tony offered. Everyone stared at him in confusion. “What, is that not the right word?”

“Claustrophobic. Afraid of confined spaces,” Dayra corrected gently, “and yeah. I seen to have that pretty bad.”

“Also she's brown,” Raph added.

“Yeah, and? In case you hadn't noticed dude, you and Audra are the only white ones here,” Keahi shot back.

“Actually I'm pretty sure I'm Asian,” Audra said. “Like, Chinese or Japanese or something. At least half, probably.”

“Okay, well what about you Audra?” Keahi offered.

“What about me?”

“You got any like, secret skills you ain't told us about?”

“She knew that like, breathing technique, to calm me down.”

“That's not that special, anyone could've done that.”

“Yeah, but you were the only one that did,” Keahi countered, grinning.

Audra frowned and fussed with the sleeves of her hoodie again, tugging them down. “Okay. But what's that mean?”

There was a moment of silence as this was considered. Dayra finally broke it, “it means you understand emotions, and how to deal with them. Right?”

Audra shrugged, hugging her legs. “Whatever that means.”

“We'll chalk that up as a good thing,” Keahi assured her. “Anything else? Maybe you know how to do brain surgery or something?”

The small girl snorted, almost smiling. “No, but I know how to whistle.”

“So… that's everyone, right?” Dayra asked.

“Hey, what the fuck about me!” Raphael yelled.

“Yup, that's everyone,” Keahi agreed, ignoring Raphael.

“Screw you, bitch,” he answered.

Keahi sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands, “think about the way you've been acting, the shit you've done. You really wanna go down this road?”

Raphael glared at her for a moment, then moved to the other side of the fire. “Whatever, I'm going to bed. Wake me up when the ax murderer comes to kill us all.”

He lay down and curled up, his back to the fire. 

“So what, we just gotta sleep on the ground?” Tony scoffed, kicking the dirt. Clearly, he was not impressed with the idea of roughing it.

“Unless you got a tent or something stashed somewhere and I'm afraid so dude,” Keahi answered. “We should sleep in shifts, make sure the fire doesn't go out. I'll go first.”

“I'll go next. Don't stay up too late,” Dayra said, smiling at their sentinel. Keahi gave a thumbs up, then turned her attention to the fire.

One by one, they drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with Keahi watching over them. And the niggling feeling that she wasn't the only one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night passes peacefully, but as the sun rises danger looms.

No one slept well that night, and not just because of the shift sleeping. The cold, hard ground made getting comfortable nearly impossible. They hadn't eaten at any point since waking up. Add to that the inexplicable feeling of being watched, and good sleep became a pipe dream. No pun intended.

Surprisingly, even Raphael had agreed to take a shift. Even more surprising, he had collected more wood during the night. When Audra relieved him, the fire was burning warmly, and there were more than enough branches to last through the night and well into morning. He offered no explanation, and she asked for none. The two exchanged shifts without a word. Raphael curling up to get a few more hours of sleep, and Audra poking at the fire with the designated fire poking stick.

Tony had taken the last shift. He had seen Audra to bed with a promise that the fire would be happily burning when she woke up. She wasn't sure if she believed him, but she was too tired to care. Audra was out in seconds.

Tony, like the rest, didn't really do much during his shift. He fed the fire dead branches. He poked and stirred it with a stick. He drank from the impossible vent spring, which was showing no signs of stopping. As the sun started to rise, he took to grooming himself in the water.

He scrubbed his face with his hands, grunting at the ice cold water splashing against his face. There was gel in his hair, and it was starting to fail. With a reluctance he couldn't explain, Tony scrubbed out his short hair. He didn't stop until it felt smooth and clean, and by then he was shivering. He sat close to the fire letting the heat dry and warm him for the second time. It was then that he saw them.

It was hard to make out in the pre dawn light. The sun was trying to claw its way over the horizon. The almost light gave everything a gray tint. It was the motion that drew his eye. Something moving between the trees.

“Uh, hey dudes? I think you might want to wake up,” Tony said, a faint tremble in his voice. He pressed his back to the log and held the fire poking stick like it might protect him. The others stirred, slowly. Not quite waking, but certainly beginning the process. Tony caught more flashes of motion. There was more than one of them. “Guys I'm for real right now. There's something out there!”

They were big, whatever they were. And furred, as far as Tony could tell. But that was all he could tell. They were keeping their distance, staying out of the firelight, using the trees as cover. Tony was shivering. Definitely from the cold, but the fear wasn't helping.

“Keahi, you're like, a forest ranger right,” Tony asked, shaking the girl awake. “You think there are bears or lions or some shit out here?”

“It's way too cold for lions and bears leave people alone,” Keahi grumbled. She rolled over, her back to the fire. Trying to get at least a little comfortable again. “There's nothing to be afraid- … of…”

Keahi had caught sight of Tony's bears or lions or some shit, and froze. Slowly, she sat up, her gaze scanning the surrounding forest.

“Tony. I need you to chill, okay? We'll be fine,” Keahi said, her voice calm and commanding. “Go ahead and put more wood on the fire. Nice and easy, no hurry, okay?”

“What the hell are those things?” Tony whispered, his eyes frantically following the furry things. He followed Keahi's instructions though, steadily adding more fuel to the fire.

“Not sure. Hopefully we won't find out,” Keahi answered. Moving slowly, she woke the others. First Dayra, then Raphael. She told them both the same thing. Not to freak out or shout, no sudden movements. There was something in the woods but they'd probably leave them alone. Dayra nodded, and helped Tony feed the fire after being asked to. Raph scowled into the trees, clutching a club he had picked up during his wood collecting.

Keahi put her hand on Audra's shoulder to shake her awake, just as she had the other two. Unlike the other two, however, Audra did not wake silently. She jerked away from Keahi with a sharp cry of panic. 

Keahi winced. Their guests wouldn't like that. She turned her attention to the trees, and her heart sank. 

Snarling and growling filled the air. Whatever they were, they were circling closer.


	6. Chapter 6

“Keahi, they're getting closer!” Tony moaned, still clutching the designated fire poking stick like a weapon.

“I can see that, thank you Tony,” Keahi said. Her voice was low and calm, but had a hard edge to it.

“What do we do?” Dayra asked, keeping mostly calm. She was scared, but panic wouldn't help.

“Raph, get as much wood on the fire as you can. Wild animals don't like fire, so if we get ours big enough they might bail. Dayra, make sure Audra is okay, then the two of you help Raph,” Keahi ordered. “And Tony. Remember when I said we weren't ever gonna put that log on the fire?”

“Yeah, why?” Tony asked, fear plain in his voice.

“Help me put that log on the fire.”

They got to work, moving with an urgency only danger can bring out. Raphael was scowling, and he kept a hold of his club, but he didn't argue. He knew it was their best chance of getting out of here alive.

Dayra kneeled next to

Audra, who was panting, but calming down.

“You okay?” she asked softly. She almost put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped short. It might not be the best idea to touch her right now.

“I'm fine,” Audra said, low and monotone again. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face in shadows. “Just a nightmare. What's going on?”

“Some of the wildlife is investigating us. Keahi thinks the fire will spook them if we get it big enough,” Dayra explained. Audra nodded, and the two started helping Raphael stoke the fire.

“Nice of you to join me,” he said sourly.

Tony and Keahi wrestled the log up and onto the fire. It fell with an explosion of sparks, and the two jumped back to avoid getting caught by them. By that time, the other three had finished adding the rest of the wood. The fire was steadily growing, and the beasts stopped their advance with a chorus of hoots and snarls.

They were close enough to see now, and five pairs of eyes stared in a mix of confusion, fear, and disbelief. They looked almost like gorillas, but the smallest towered over Tony and Keahi by at least a foot. The fur was a range of grey, brown, and white. Their slavering muzzles, longer than anything a gorilla might have, were stretched around too many pointed teeth. The ground shook as the beasts lumbered around them, at least a dozen in number.

“Madre de dios,” Tony muttered, crossing himself.

“I don't think God has anything to do with it,” Dayra answered softly.

“What are those?” Keahi asked. No one offered an answer. They stood with their backs to the roaring fire watching the monsters circle.

“So. Now what miss know it all?” Raphael asked. He held his club before him like a sword, eyes searching for an escape route. The beasts stopped their patrol, setting a perimeter. They stamped and hooted and growled, bearing their teeth and pounding on the ground or their chests.

“You know, I was hoping you'd know,” Keahi answered. “Maybe they'll get bored and leave?”

A sound rippled through the ring of beasts. A deep, gutteral rumbling. It sounded almost like…

“Yo, are they laughing at us?” Tony asked, lowering the fire poking stick. For a moment, he was too confused to be scared.

“Of course not Tony, animals lack the intelligence to understand us, nevermind laugh at us. It's probably just them communicating with each other, like barks or chirps,” Dayra answered, surprisingly calm.

One of the beasts picked up a stick, then started shaking and whimpering. The rumbling filled the air again, a few of them pointing at Tony. “Then again, these might not be animals…”

“Hey, screw you King Dong!” Tony barked, raising his stick. The creatures laughed louder, because that's clearly what they were doing. One every fell back onto it's rump, pointing at Tony.

“Alright, if they're smart enough to laugh they're smart enough to be afraid,” Keahi growled. She pulled a stick out of the fire, waving it's burning, sparking end at the things. “Back! Stay back you… you…”

“Damn dirty apes?” Raphael offered dully.

“Okay, yeah. Get back you damn dirty apes!” Keahi shouted, waving the flame back and forth. The creatures looked at it with distaste, but they were very much not getting back. “We have fire and we will burn your mangy asses to the ground!”

“Technically, you're the only one with fire,” Raphael drawled, “kinda ruins the whole we solidarity.”

“Raph, if you're not going to be helpful kindly shut your hole,” Keahi shot back.

“What, exactly, would be helpful in this situation?” he shot back, shifting his grip on his club. “Waving fire around like a caveman.”

“If you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it!” Keahi shouted, waving fire around like a caveman. Raphael growled, but offered no better ideas.

“I guess we wait,” Keahi said, tossing the stick back in the the fire. It was doing nothing to scare off the creatures, and she wasn't willing to chance getting close enough to actually hit one with it. Their arms were a lot longer than hers.

It was a standoff then. The beasts not willing to move closer to the fire, and the humans not willing to leave it's protective heat. Time crawled through the tension, both sides trying to wait the other out. It was clear who would win the siege, though. The fire was slowly, steadily, dying, and the beasts showed no intention of leaving.

“These things stink,” Tony grumbled. He was currently caught in a staring contest with one of the beasts.

“We know, Tony,” Keahi sighed. She had taken the fire poking stick from Tony about an hour ago, and was using it to occasionally stir the fire. Trying to coax every last second of life out of it. In Tony's defense, the air was full of the stink of the beasts.

“ I'm thirsty, and they stole the water.” Tony again.

“They sure did Tony,” Audra responded, sounding more hoarse than usual.

“I'm hungry too,” he added, hugging his stomach.

“We're all hungry, Tony,” Dayra said softly. She was sitting cross-legged with her back to the fire, trying and failing not to notice the hunger in the eyes of the beasts. “None of us have eaten since we woke up in that room.”

Tony rested his chin on his hands glumly, apparently having blinked before the creature. “I'm-”

“Tony, if you complain one more goddamn time I swear I'll drag you out there so they can eat us both!” Raphael snapped.

Silence filled the air, or as silent as it can be with half a dozen mutant gorillas sitting around. There was an air of finality to it. Which apparently Tony didn't like, because he spoke up again. “You're a dick, Raph.”

“And you are probably the stupidest motherfucker I've ever met,” Raph countered, sounding more annoyed than anything, “I'm glad we got that off our chests before we died.”

“We're not gonna die,” Keahi said. Almost sounding like she believed it.

“No? Then enlighten me, great leader? How are we gonna get out of here alive?” Raphael snapped, whirling on Keahi. “Because the only way out I see is right into the mouths of those freaks.”

He pointed an accusatory finger at the nearest beast. They started to hoot and laugh, apparently enjoying their prey fighting amongst themselves. 

“I'm trying to figure that out, and you being a bag of fucking dicks isn't helping anything,” Keahi shot back. “Maybe you should try coming up with an idea for once in your fucking life!”

Raphael stalked around the fire until he was face to face with Keahi. She towered over him, but he glared up at her anyway. “You don't know a damn thing about me!”

“You don't know a damn thing about you, we have amnesia!”

“Guys is this really the time?” Dayra cut in.

“Stay out of this, fatty!” Raphael snarled at her. Before he could say another word, Keahi punched him square in the mouth. He fell on his back to a chorus hoots and monster laughs.

“God damn I've been wanting to do that since the first time you opened your mouth,” Keahi muttered, shaking out her hand. Raphael started to scramble to his feet, fury radiating from him, but Keahi put her foot on his chest, pinning him. “Since we've woken up you've been nothing but a selfish asshole. You've insulted all of us. You risked all our lives for the sake of your ego back at the vent. And your pessimism is really making it hard to get shit done!”

The five around the fire were silent. The beasts around them seemed to be cheering them on, which was really ruining the tense moment.

“Now you are in the shit just as much as we are. And the way I see it there's only two ways out for you,” she continued. “Either you pull your head out of your ass, swallow your pride, and work with us-”

“Or I can leave in the belly of a bear gorilla?” Raphael guessed darkly.

“No, or I knock you the fuck out and drag your sorry carcass out of here,” Keahi said. She took her foot off his chest and offered him a hand up. “Just because I think you're a fucking ass doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you to die. We're getting out of here together. Whether you like it or not.”

Raphael and Keahi stared at each other so hard it looked like either could burst into flames. Finally, Raphael took the offered hand and let Keahi pull him to his feet. “Fine. But this isn't over.”

“When we get out of this you and me can go as many rounds as you want. But not until everyone's safe,” Keahi promised. The tension cleared, much to the annoyance of the furry spectators.

“If we're going to figure a way out we should figure out exactly what we have to work with,” Dayra suggested. “Itemize the situation.”

Raphael looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth and shook his head. “Okay. We've got the fire and two sticks.”

“We have no food or water, haven't eaten in almost twenty four hours, and the fire is dying,” Audra offered, staring into the fire from the depths of her hood. Raphael glared at Keahi and pointed at Audra, as if along why she got to be pessimistic.

“But, we're working as a team now,” Keahi said, pushing the conversation away from that. “Anyone have anything in their pockets?”

They all quickly searched, but found nothing but their names and lint. There'd be no help there.

“Well. Good news is at least it can't get any worse,” Tony offered. The others stared at him in a mix of disbelief and anger. He looked back in confusion. “What?”

“Tony. You never say ‘at least it can't get worse’, ‘what could possibly go wrong’, or-” Dayra tried to explain. She was interrupted by a crack of lighting that made Tony jump. She finished glumly as the rain began to fall. “At least it's not raining…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes a plan for escape as the clock ticks down. As they race towards freedom, one of them discovers something amazing about themselves.

“Tony you stupid motherfucker.”

“Hey! You just said you wouldn't be mean anymore!” Tony said defensively.

“No, he's right. You're a stupid motherfucker,” Audra calmly countered.

“Time and a place guys, our window just got a lot smaller,” Keahi said. “We need to move, now.”

“Does that mean you have a plan?” Dayra asked, pulling herself to her feet.

“Something like that,” Keahi muttered, ripping the sleeves off her flannel shirt. She wrapped them around her hands, then held them out so the rain would soak into them. “Everyone grab a burning branch. When I give the signal, run.”

“That's the plan?” Raphael asked. Despite his lack of faith in the plan, he dipped his club into the fire, waiting for it to catch. “What's to just stop the gorilla bears from just grabbing us?”

“I'm gonna make a distraction,” Keahi answered. She was taking deep breaths and stretching, clearly getting ready for whatever her distraction was. “Now everyone get ready. There's not gonna be a second chance.”

The others each grabbed a makeshift torch, and readied themselves for the run of their lives.

“Oh this is gonna hurt,” Keahi muttered to herself, facing the fire. Before anyone could ask what she was planning, she plunged her hands into the flames and grabbed the burning remains of Tony's log. Roaring in pain and determination, she lifted the log. In one smooth motion, she turned and threw the log with all her might at the nearest beast.

They had been watching the display with nervous growls up until now, but as the fire flew towards them, they scattered. Not fast enough, as one caught the log in the chest. Knocked off balance, it toppled backwards under the log.

“Keahi!” Darya cried in worry. Raphael leaped over the log and started running, not waiting for any of the others. 

“Run!” Keahi growled, her hands smoking and shaking. The wet fabric protected her a little, but her hands still burned. Tony and Audra followed after Raph, needing no more encouragement. Keahi loped after them, gritting her teeth, and Dayra fell into step next to her.

“Why did you do that?” she asked, moving quickly to keep up Keahi's longer stride.

“Save your breath,” she ordered. Darya nodded and focused on running. She could hear the beasts starting to lumber after them. Keahi shouted after the group, “Don't stop! Keep running until you're safe!”

Raphael was already far ahead, and it was hard to see him between the trees. Audra and Tony didn't have that much ground on the other two, and the other two could make them out clearly. What was troubling was that they could also see the snarling beast lumbering towards them.

“Look out!” Dayra cried raggedly. Whoever she was before, she clearly wasn't a runner.

Tony yelped and dived to the ground just as the creature pounced. It flew over him and barreled into Audra, who fell with a shriek.

Ahead, Raphael heard the cry. He put this head down and pumped his legs harder, desperate to get to safety. He didn't care about them, he told himself, he just had to get out alive.

Audra pushed against the beast as it snarled and snapped at her. She felt a heat build in her as she pushed herself into the ground. She didn't want to die here. She wouldn't die here!

“Get off!” she growled. The heat traveled up her arms and into get hands. Then out her palms with the sounds of a thousand cracking explosions. The beast was thrown back with a yelp, and the smell if burning hair filled the air. It scrambled away, whining. Audra stared at her hands in shock, unable to process what had just happened.

“Yo, did you just set off a bunch of fireworks?” Tony asked pulling her to her feet. “Where'd you even get them? I thought you said you didn't have anything?”

“They came from my hands,” Audra answered dully. She didn't look up from her hands as Keahi and Dayra ran up.

“Are you... okay?” Dayra panted. “What … happened?”

“She friggin exploded it with her hands, dude,” Tony said.

“What, how?” Dayra looked from one to the other, unconvinced.

“Dunno. I was scared and everything got all got hot then…” she splayed her fingers, mimicking an explosion.

“Later,” Keahi said through gritted teeth. Her hands shook as the pain from the burns set in. “can you do it again?”

“I can try, why?” Audra asked, clenching her fists.

“More coming,” Keahi answered, jerking her head. The majority of the beasts were loping towards them in a snarling, whooping pack.

Audra put herself between them and her companions, holding her palms out. She felt the heat build in her, too slow. She tensed, trying to force the power as her targets lumbered closer and closer.

“Come on, come on,” she muttered, narrowing her eyes.

“It's not gonna work, run for it!” Tony yelled. He scrambled away, glancing over his shoulder in terror.

Shrill whistling filled the air and dozens of tiny, fiery projectiles shot from Audra's palms. They flew on erratic paths towards the oncoming herd, leaving trails of light. The front ones turned and tried to run, only to be pushed on by their brethren behind. The tiny balls of fire hit and burst in s colorful, crackling explosion. The ones hit scattered with sounds of fear and pain, trailing smoke and the scent of burnt hair. The others, though, pushed on, charging the four humans.

“Do it again!” Dayra urged, shrinking behind Audra.

“There's no time, run!” she shouted back.

“FOR ASGARD!”

The booming battlecry split the air like thunder. Everyone, including the beasts, froze in shock. An object, small and heavy, flew past Audra's head. It slammed into the lead beast, knocking it to the ground with the crack of broken bones. A man, larger but no less heavy, followed, landing atop his victim.

His hair was flaming red, and the patchy stubble on his face matched. He wore a worn pair of coveralls. It was hard to tell if the dusty brown color belonged, or if they were just that dirty. Stooping, he retrieved the small heavy object he had thrown.

It was a sledgehammer, with all but a half foot of the handle broken off. The head was rusted and chipped and the shortened handle ended in a jagged break.

“Come, friends!” the muscular man called. He grinned at them while the monsters around him fled in terror. “Let us slay these troublesome trolls!”

The four stared at him, slack jawed and stunned. It was Dayra who spoke up first. “Okay seriously, what the fuck is this place?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red headed stranger chases the beasts away, saving Keahi, Darya, Audra, and Tony. Who is he, though? Is he as friendly as he seems?
> 
> Probably.

The beasts, the stranger had called them trolls, rallied behind the largest of their number. They rushed the man, snarling and growling. He merely laughed and hefted his hammer.

“Have at thee” he cried, rushing to meet the trolls.

“What do we do?” Dayra asked, looking to Keahi for guidance.

She watched, wide eyed, as electricity played over the sledge hammer. When it hit, it discharged with a crack, sending the troll flying. “I think the best thing for us to do is to stay out of his way.”

“Dude this is insane!” Tony said, scrambling to his feet. He watched from behind Audra, whose hands were half raised. Like she wasn't sure if she was done or if she'd have to fight more.

The stranger moved like it was a dance he had practiced all his life. He seemed to know exactly when to dodge and when to strike. Each blow blasted the troll hit with a charge of electricity., Often sending them flying in the process. Most got up and ran away. Some didn't.

By the time he had taken out six of them, not counting his initial victim, the trolls decided they'd had enough. They practically climbed over each other to escape the hammer and the lightning. The man laughed, then spat after them.

“Cowards! All of you, cowards!” he hollered after them. He raised his sledge in challenge as they fled. “One by one, Trolls! I'll kill you one by one and free the world of your wretched stench!”

Apparently feeling the trolls had been taunted enough, he turned towards his stunned audience. He raised his hand in greeting, “Hail, Midgardians.”

“Hey! Who are you calling a Midgardian!” Tony said defensively. Softly, he asked Dayra, “what's a Midgardian?”

“Unless I'm mistaken, it's a fancy word for earthling,” Dayra answered just as softly. Louder, she said, “Thank you for saving us, mister…”

“Thor Odinson,” he answered, tucking his hammer into his belt. “What may I call you, strangers?”

They introduced themselves one by one, then Dayra asked. “I'm sorry, but you said you were Thor Odinson? Like, the Norse god of lightning Thor Odinson?”

“Aye, the very same,” he answered. He held up a hand and electricity danced between his fingers.

“So that would make that, Mjolnir?” she guessed, pointing at the rusty sledge hanging from his belt. 

“Bless you,” Tony said quickly. Thor gave him a strange look, but otherwise ignored him.

“Yes, this is Mjolnir. The most fearsome weapon in all the nine realms,” he answered smugly, resting his hand on said hammer.

This time, Tony gave him a strange look. “That's the ‘most fearsome weapon’?”

Darya spoke before Thor could, or before Tony could say anything else. “Yes Tony it's very clearly a powerful weapon. Now thank the nice thunder god for saving our lives.”

She elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted in complaint. Instead of arguing, though, he said, “Thanks for saving our asses, Thor.”

“Think nothing of it. Truth be told, I was already hunting these foul beasts. Fate smiled on you, that I found you before they began feasting on your entrails,” he answered calmly. Tony paled. “Now tell me what purpose you have here. These lands aren't safe for ones such as yourself.”

“We don't know,” Audra answered with a shrug. “We woke up in this empty room, escaped through a vent, then we were here.”

Thor scratched his patchy not-quite beard, humming thoughtfully. “I see. So you're yet more victims of that hateful Hollow. You should speak with my father.”

“Victims of who?” Keahi asked, her voice ragged with suppressed pain. 

“Odin is the one to explain, not I. Come, my camp is this way. I have supplies to treat your wounds, and food and drink to heal your spirits,” he said, walking the direction he came from. The others looked at each other, deciding if they should trust this strange so called god. He called back, “Don't tarry, lest the trolls come back to finish what they started.”

Tony decided for them, at that, starting after Thor. Walking backwards, he said to his comrades, “Honestly he had me at food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is finally here! Thank's for your patience. Points if you figured out who Thor was from his brief reveal last chapter!
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Raph (even though I'm sure some of you want me to). We'll see what he's up to next chapter. 
> 
> Whiiiiiiich, should be coming soon! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael runs for his life, but is he running straight into danger?
> 
> He is. Face-first.

Raphael heard the explosions. He heard the creatures roaring and the others shouting. He heard thunder split the sky. He heard it all.

He did his best to ignore it all. To focus on his breathing and on running. He didn't let himself think about stupid Tony or quiet Audra. He didn't let himself think about that know-it-all Dayra. And he certainly didn't let himself think about what was probably happening to that bossy bitch Keahi. How she'd basically sacrificed herself to give them a chance.

Raphael put his head down and ran harder. They didn't matter. If they couldn't keep up, that was their fault. What could he do anyway? If he went back to help he'd just die too.

These are the things he told himself as he ran. He focused on the sound of the blood pumping in his ears, so he couldn't hear anything else that happened behind him. He just had to get out alive. He just had to live. He just -

Raphael ran face first into something solid, bouncing off of it. He fell back on his butt with a yelp. That hadn't felt like a tree…

As a rumbling sound filled the air, Raphael slowly looked up. He already knew what he'd see. Maybe, he told himself, he was wrong. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry to be proven wrong.

Though Raphael didn't know them as such, a massive troll loomed over him, growling and baring its teeth at the human foolish enough to run into it.

“Shit shit shit,” Raphael hissed, crawling backwards. With slow, deliberate steps the troll followed. It rumbled in that unique way that told Raphael it was laughing at him. He gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself to his feet. “You sick, ugly bastard.”

The troll bared its teeth wider, maybe smiling, and put a heavy meaty hand on his chest. Pushing him back to the ground before he could stand. Raphael groaned in pain as it leaned down, putting an unsafe amount of weight on him. He felt his bones strain, threatening to break. 

Face to face, the troll's foul breath washed over Raphael. He gagged, turning his head to try to get some clean air. It laughed again, misting him with foul saliva.

“If you're gonna kill me. Just do it,” he growled through gritted teeth. The effect was ruined by the wheezing noise he made when he spoke. Given the pain he was feeling, though, he was impressed his ribs hadn't pierced his lungs.

The troll leaned closer, and for a second Raphael was sure he'd pass out. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain, his imminent death, or the smell.

“The fear adds flavor.”

Raphael's eyes shot open, and for a moment he was too stunned to be afraid. The monster had just spoken, and it was definitely going to eat him. The pain brought the world back into focus, and Raphael screamed. It was putting more pressure on him, crushing him. This was it, he was gonna die.

“I hope. You. Choke on. Me,” he gasped out. At least his last words were cool. Too bad no one was around to see it.

The troll laughed one last time as his vision started to go black. His ears started to ring, but Raphael swore he heard it gurgle. It's eyes shot open as Raphael gasped like a fish. His lungs burned and worked uselessly. Black poured from the troll’s mouth and down it's chin. 

Suddenly, the troll was gone. Air rushed into Raphael's lungs like a flood of life. He gasped and rolled on his side. Then he launched into a desperate coughing fit. Then he sucked down greedy lungfuls of air until his head stopped spinning.

“What. The hell. Just happened,” he asked himself between breaths. His eyes opened, and he found himself once again face to face with the ugly face of the troll. Raphael shrieked and leaped back, sure it would pull itself off the ground and continue tormenting him. It simply lay on its side, starting unblinking past him. Viscous, black liquid dribbled from its mouth, slowly pooling in the dirt and dead leaves.

“I can assure you, it's quiet dead,” a voice calmly stated from behind him. Raphael yelped and jumped away from the voice, which sent him right into the troll. He scrambled back from them both, panting. 

A man stood there, short and wiry. His sleeveless, brown, leather jacket and denim pants splattered with the same black liquid dripping from the corpses mouth. A pair of screwdrivers, dripping in black, hung loosely in his hands. He grinned a yellow, tobacco stained grin. His whole appearance, from his long, greasy black hair, to his scuffed boots, clashed with his smooth voice.

“You're really jumpy for someone who almost died,” he teased. “You're welcome, by the way. For saving your life.”

Raphael simply stared up at him, wide eyed. Shrugging, the man walked over to the dead beast. He wiped the blood, for that's what it was, off on its fur. Then, he tucked them into his boots, hiding them from sight. Raphael spoke, his voice hoarse from nearly dying. “Who the hell are you?”

He turns to Raphael, looking almost shocked. “Oh, you still have your senses? I was afraid that troll had done you in after all.”

He gave a deep bow, which fit his appearance even less than his voice. “Loki Laufeyjarsom, at your service. What might your name be?”

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment. Raphael stunned and not happy about it. The man, Loki, still bowed, and grinning mischievously.

“Loki?” Raphael asked, as incredulous as he could manage.

The man stood straight up, looking down at Raphael in amusement. “Really? If you're Loki, then who am I?”

Raphael opened his mouth, then closed it with a frown. This man had saved his life, that much was clear. Regardless of that, he was quickly growing to dislike him.

“Raphael,”he grunted, scowling at Loki.

“Raphael. Yes I think I quite like that name. It will suit me very well. Thank you Loki, for gifting it to me.” He beamed, clearly rather pleased with himself. 

Raphael groaned and rubbed his temples. “Can we bring the gorilla back so it can kill me? I think I'd rather that than whatever the hell this is.”

“Well if you'd like you can wait until another shows up. I'm sure with that useless husk around it wouldn't take long,” Loki said good naturedly, jerking a thumb at the dead troll. He walked over to Raphael and offered him a thin hand. “If it were me, I'd rather let the kind stranger that saved me take me back to his camp. Where his compatriots await with hot food and drink. And medicinal herbs for my doubtlessly bruised chest.”

This close, Raphael could see one of his teeth was half gone, probably from cavities. A long, rainbow serpent was tattooed on his arm in a sleeve, coming from somewhere on his back and coiling around his arm until it's head rested on the back of his hand.

This man, this Loki, was incredibly annoying. He was aggravating, and purposefully difficult. However, it didn't seem like he meant any harm. He had, after all, saved Raphael from the troll that was going to eat him. It just seemed like he was intent on being a little shit. 

Better than becoming a smelly gorillas lunch, right?

Raphael took Loki's hand, and ignored the pain from his ribs as he was pulled to his feet. Grumbling and holding his side, he said, “Fine, but no mixing up our names anymore. This shithole is confusing enough already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 9 and a peek into Raph's head. Thank y'all for the kudos and the comments, they really do mean a lot to me. Chapter 10 is already in the works so, barring maritime disaster, it should be out soon. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings Raphael to his camp, where he is surprised to find Keahi and the others. They take the chance to rest, recover, and catch up.

Raphael smelled the camp before anything else. Something was cooking, and it made his stomach growl. It smelled a bit like ham, but not enough for him to think that was it.

“Hungry?” Loki asked with a hint of amusement.

“I can't remember the last time I ate,” Raphael answered truthfully. Though it probably sounded like he was being dramatic. Loki, however, nodded as if that made perfect sense.

“Fortunately for you, Thor is the finest campfire cook in all the nine realms,” he said.

“Thor? The nine realms?”

Loki gave Raphael a tired look out of the corner of his eye. “Have you considered seeking work as an echo? I believe you would truly excel at it.”

Raphael glared at him. “It's not my fault you're not making sense.”

“I make perfect sense,” Loki countered, shoving his hands in his pockets, “if you understand this realm. It's no fault of mine that you are ignorant. Nor is it my responsibility to educate you.”

Raphael opened his mouth to answer, but a voice coming from the camp cut him off.

“So then she just yanks this huge log out of the fire, right? And she just fucking throws it at the trolls. Oh man you should've seen them run!” Raphael knew that voice… but how? How did they get away? “I swear, she took out at least three of them!”

Tony laughed and a booming laughter joined him.

“It was only one,” Keahi grumbled.

The one with the booming laugh answered as they walked into the camp. “Nonsense. An important part of storytelling is embellishment!”

“Yeah Keahi, you gotta…” Tony trailed off as he caught sight of Raphael and Loki. “Raph?”

The other five sitting around the campfire turned to look at them. The four he had left behind. Plus one large ginger with a really bad attempt at growing a beard.

“You probably wouldn't have been able to say embellish anyway,” Raphael grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Dude, we had no idea what happened to you! I thought you died!” Tony crowed, leaping to his feet. Keahi held out her hand, stopping him from running over to Raphael. Instead, she rose to her feet and walked over to him herself.

“Keahi.”

“Raphael. So, you want to settle this?” she asked. He noticed her hands were poorly bandaged, and she was clearly in pain.

The two faced off, Raphael looking up at the larger girl impassively. Though it didn't show on his face, guilt gnawed at him. He'd been a total ass to her, to all of them. Despite that, Keahi had risked her life to give them a shot, and had refused to even consider leaving him behind. Now she was hurt, and in a lot of pain.

Raphael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sit down. Whoever took care of your hands did a shitty job.”

Slowly, Keahi smiled. “Good to have you back, Raph “

She reclaimed her seat, a log between Dayra and Audra, as Thor got up to greet Loki.

“Loki, you missed the fighting!” he boomed, beaming.

“Actually it's Raphael now. This kind Midgardian, Loki, gifting me with the fine name, Loki said, gesturing at Raph. The four humans looked at their companion in confusion while Thor laughed.

“I don't know. He's crazy,” Raph offered as explanation. “Hey, crazy guy. You said there was medicine and shit?”

“There. Help yourself, we have plenty back at Asgard,” Loki answered, lazily pointing to a satchel. Raphael collected it as Loki answered Thor. “As for the fighting, I found my own while collecting this mortal. I'm sure it wasn't as grandiose as your battle, but I found it rather interesting.”

“I'm sure it was a glorious bout!” Thor encouraged, giving Loki a thump on the shoulder. “Now come, let us eat and drink with my new friends. That is Tony, son of none. Dayra, Audra, and Keahi, daughters of none. They have had their memories stolen.”

“And I suspect,” Loki added, letting Thor lead him to the fire, “that I have brought the last of their number.”

Something that looked almost like a pig roasted on a massive spit above the fire. Thor began slicing off pieces for the newcomers while Raphael gingerly unwrapped Keahi's bandages.

“You should eat,” she said through gritted teeth. Though Raphael was being gentle, it still hurt like a bitch.

“Can you stop telling people what to do for one minute?” he scolded. “If this doesn't get done right, you could get an infection or something. Then we'd have to chop off your hands, and you'd look stupid with hooks. Now hold still, this is gonna sting.”

Keahi’s laugh was harsh from the pain, but it was genuine. “Alright, alright. Do your thing “

“Hey, how do you know how to do that?” Tony asked, glancing over to watch Raphael work. He was gently applying cream that was, he asked Loki to be sure, for treating wounds. Hopefully, antibiotic.

“Can we all agree to stop asking each other that?” he asked irritably, “none of us know how we know shit and it's annoying to have to keep pointing that out. Lay your hands flat, and hold them steady. Otherwise I'm gonna have to wrap them again and no one wants that.”

Raphael tightly wrapped Keahi's hands in clean, white gauze. Keahi ground her teeth together and Dayra watched on worriedly. Though it didn't take long, by the time Keahi's hands were mittened in bandages she felt drained.

“Thanks,” Keahi mumbled, slumping in her seat after Raphael released her hands.

“Don't mention it,” he answered. “Seriously, don't. This entire thing was stupid as hell and I'd rather forget about it.”

He stood and dusted off where his knees had been resting on the muddy ground. Thor clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble. Raphael turned to glare at the bigger man, but his gaze instantly turned to the meat he offered.

“You did good, lad,” Thor said as Raphael greedily took the food. Loki hadn't been joking, it was really good! “I've never been good at the healing arts.”

“No, just the arts of smashing and shocking,” Loki drawled, nibbling on his own chunk of meat.

Thor laughed, reclaiming his log, “It's important to know your skills!”

The five ate until their stomachs hurt. Thor and Loki offered them mead, but they turned it down. Well, Tony tried to take it, but the others wouldn't let him.

“You're already dense enough without adding alcohol to the mix,” Raphael explained. The others didn't argue, though Dayra patted him on the shoulder.

“Buzzkill,” Tony grumbled. 

First, Tony told their story again. Mostly for Loki's benefit, but partly for Raphael's as well. His version was, as Thor had suggested, embellished, but the important parts were right.

“Wait, Audra did what?” Raph asked, pulling himself away from another chunk of meat. “Are you just making shit up to make the story seem cooler? Like you did with the sharks?”

“No, that part actually happened,” Darya answered cheerily. She was holding a waterskin to Keahi's lips, slowly tipping it back for her to drink from. Keahi looked supremely unhappy about not even being able to drink without help, but offered no argument.

“Bullshit,” Raphael challenged, his mouth full. He hadn't been able to pull himself away from food for long.

Audra rolled her eyes. Without a word, she pointed her palm to the sky. After a moment of focus, a dozen tiny balls of red light shot from her hand. They whistled through the air, leaving red sparks in their wake, until they finally burst in a thousand crackling mini explosions.

“Woah.” Raphael's jaw hung open as he watched the red lights fade back into the night.

“Most impressive,” Loki agreed, watching Audra instead. She pulled her hood up, looking into the fire.

“I guess. I'm just lucky it happened when it did,” she mumbled, “otherwise I'd have been lunch.”

“That's when Thor came in with mainer-” Tony started

“Mjolnir,” Dayra corrected gently.

“Right, mall near. Anyway he comes out of nowhere and just starts kicking ass!” Tony said, pumping a fist. “It was so sick. By the way Thor, how much can you lift? You're pretty jacked.”

Thor’s cheeks were rosy from the amount of mead he'd been drinking. He grinned at Tony, waggling his eyebrows. “When we get back to Asgard, I can show you exactly how much I can lift.”

“Dude, awesome!” Tony said, not noticing the unsubtle flirting currently soaring over his head.

Dayra opened her mouth to explain, but Keahi put a bandaged hand gently on her shoulder. “Let him figure it out on his own. It'll be an important learning experience for him.”

Tony, either not hearing what she said, or not caring, turned his attention to Raphael. “So what happened to you?”

With some reluctance, Raphael told his story. How he'd been running when he ran into a troll. How the troll had intended to eat him, and almost killed him.

“Wait, they can talk?” Dayra asked, gobsmacked.

“Oh yes,” Loki answered, “Trolls aren't exactly the brightest beings in the realms, but they are no more stupid than a child.”

“That's… disconcerting,” Dayra responded, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Quite!” Loki agreed cheerfully.

“So then what happened?” Keahi asked, getting the story back on track.

“That is when I noticed the troll attempting to turn poor Loki into paste,” Loki answered. Apparently, he hadn't grown tired of pretending to have swapped names with Raphael. Raphael, in turn, had grown very tired of it but had long since given up complaining. It only encouraged him. “A quick stab to the back of the neck dispatched the troll and, after some negotiation, I guided him here. The rest, as they say, is history.”

“A fine day for us all!” Thor slurred. “A toast, to Loki stabbing trolls!”

Thor had been calling for a toast every time he could get a word in edgewise. At this point, no one except Tony even bothered to pretend raising their drink.

“Actually, I think we should try to get some sleep, now that everyone is caught up,” Keahi said, “like Thor said, it's been a hell of a day.”

There was a general murmur of consensus from her party. Even Tony let out a yawn, though he tried to pretend he hadn't.

“Who's taking the first shift watching the fire?” Dayra asked. The addition of Thor and Loki mean they couldn't just repeat the system they'd had last night. Though, Thor probably shouldn't be trusted with much until he sobered up.

“There will be no need for that,” Loki assured them. Unlike Thor, he'd only had a mug or two of mead, and was all but unaffected. “Gods need to sleep far less than mortals. I'll be more than happy to watch over your sleep. Thor would as well, but-”

He was interrupted by a loud, rumbling snore. Thor had fallen asleep, toppling backwards off of his log. Loki shook his head, smiling in amusement. “He tends to get sleepy if he drinks too much.”

They looked at each other, deciding whether or not to let the supposed god watch over their sleep. Audra, surprisingly, was the one who spoke up first. “Thank you, Loki. And thank you, and Thor, for saving our lives.”

If Thor or Loki had meant them any harm, they simply could have done nothing when the trolls attacked. Audra's gratitude subtly reminded them all of that. Loki grinned at Audra, not missing what she had done. She laid down on the ground, her back to Loki. 

One by one, they offered Loki their thanks and settled down to sleep. Hoping that, somehow, this whole thing was a dream that would fade come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cripes, fifty hits! You guys rock my socks off! Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story.
> 
> Chapter eleven should take us to Asgard, and hopefully get some answers


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking camp, Thor and Loki lead the others on the path to Asgard. Where hopefully, answers await.

Of course, it wasn't. They all woke the next morning to find Loki still held vigil over them. As soon as they started waking, he started cutting meat for breakfast. While they ate, Loki poured a mug of mead and nudged Thor with his foot. The larger man woke with a snort. He looked around blearily, and Loki shoved the mug in his face.

“Drink,” he commanded, “then get some food. We're breaking camp.”

Thor shielded his eyes, grumbling. He took the mug, though, and did as he was told.

“You know, I think I'm glad I didn't drink last night,” Tony said softly, watching the hungover Thor struggling to wake up.

“Told you,” Raphael muttered, picking apart his piece of meaty breakfast.

“So what's the plan?” Keahi asked. She seemed to be in much better spirits after a night to rest and heal. 

“Well,” Loki answered, sitting with his own mug of mead. “We can't fit you all on Thor's chariot, which means we'll probably have to walk to Asgard. That will take the better part of a day so-”

“Hold up,” Raphael interrupted. “Why are we going to Asgard?”

“Odin apparently can explain what's going on here,” Dayra answered before Loki could. “At least that's what Thor told us, before you showed up.”

“Correct. Odin has the gift of wisdom, and will be able to answer your questions,” Loki agreed, “of course, if you'd rather you're welcome to wander off on your own. I've heard the trolls can be quiet hospitable “

Raphael shuddered, paling slightly “Asgard it is.”

“Tell me Loki, how is your chest?” Loki asked Raphael. “I imagine it's quite sore after yesterday's encounter with the troll.”

“Actually,” Raphael answered, totally ignoring the name switch. “It doesn't really hurt. It must not have hurt me as bad as I thought.”

To demonstrate, Raphael twisted his torso back and forth. If he was injured, it didn't seem to be bothering him. Loki watched, his face unreadable. “How terribly fortunate.”

He turned his attention back to the group at large. “Eat your fill. It will be a long march before we stop for lunch.

After eating a bit more than their fill, they started out. Thor carried the keg of mead on his shoulder, but they left the rest behind. The meat, Loki explained, would encourage the trolls to stay near. That way they'd be there the next time he and Thor decided to hunt.

It took an hour for them to reach Thor's ‘chariot’.  Though that term barely applied. It seemed to be a heavy duty wagon with guard rails welded to the front and sides. A pair of goats were harnessed to it, lazily chewing grass.

“Goats!” Audra whispered, bouncing on her toes. When the others looked confused by her enthusiasm, she explained, “I, uh, like animals.”

“Be that as it may, Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder are no children's pets,” Thor lectured. “They are beasts of war. Trained to slaughter and gore, raised with a taste for blood. I would be cautious, young Audra-”

“Who's a cute little war goat,” Audra cooed. While Thor had been warning her, she'd kneeled before the goats and was petting them. “You are! Yes you are!”

They pushed their heads into the girl, nuzzling her and bleating happily. She laughed and hugged them both as she was pushed back. 

“Yes. Very bloodthirsty,” Loki drawled. Thor grumbled and loaded the keg onto his wagon chariot.

The others watched Audra and the goats with various levels of amusement. Even Raphael couldn't help cracking a smile.

“Oh look, you do have a nice bone in your body,” Keahi teased, her voice soft so none of the others would hear.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “I'm just happy this place isn't all horrible bullshit. For a second, I was worried we were in hell or something.”

Keahi nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. It had been a rough two days, and the world has started to look a little bleak. Hearing Audra laugh and the happy bleating of the goats, though, brightened it up a little.

“Alright, alright, that's enough,” Thor growled, pulling the goats off of Audra, “Gnasher, Grinder, behave yourselves. It's time to go home.”

Audra pulled herself off the ground, still grinning, while the goats nuzzled Thor. He rolled his eyes and gave them each a quick pet.

After Thor got his goats in line, they started off. Loki lead, while Thor and his wagon brought up the rear. Thor regaled them with stories of his misadventures as they walked. Loki, occasionally, offered a correction or addition. Somehow it always made the story both more absurd and more believable. Tony seemed star struck, while Keahi was usually left laughing.

“Then he brings out Mjolnir. To brag, I imagine,” Thor said, wrapping up his tale, “That was all the invitation I needed. I pluck it off his lap and bash the thief on the head!”

“He then proceeded to ‘bash’ everyone there, save myself,” Loki added with dry amusement, “Still wearing the wedding dress, mind you. He didn't even bother to take off the wig.”

On occasion, Loki would offer a riddle to the group. 

“Every dawn begins with me. 

At dusk I'll be the first you see. 

And daybreak wouldn't come without. 

What midday centers all about.

Daisies grow from me I'm told. 

And when I come I end all cold.

But in the sun I won't be found.

Yet still each day I'll be around.

What am I?” Was one such offering.

It was Audra who had the answer to this one, though just as often Dayra seemed to have one to offer. Slowly, as if she wasn't totally sure, she said, “The letter D?”

“Very good,” Loki confirmed, beaming at her.

They walked that way for hours. The sun moved through the sky beyond the canopy, making everything look almost green. It was was well beyond its zenith when they stopped for lunch. Salted meat and dried fruits. And, of course, mead for the two Asgardians.

Once the food was gone, they started again. As the sun traveled across the sky, they traveled between the trees. Lights blinked between trees as the sun set, and the five travelers perked up.

“Is that it?” Tony asked, excitedly. 

“Aye!” Thor confirmed, thumping Tony on the shoulder. “There lies Asgard, home of the gods. We need only cross the Bifrost.”

“The rainbow bridge to Asgard,” Dayra explained before Tony could ask. She seemed nervous. This whole god business didn't sit right with her, and it was all coming to a head with the Bifrost. She was grateful to them for saving her and her friends, but she just couldn't buy that these two unkempt men were gods.

“Here we are,” Loki said, “Watch your step.”

They stepped onto an asphalt path carving between the trees. Old, rusted lamp posts lined the path, giving off a soft, warm light. 

_ Splash splash splash. _

Their footsteps made the distinct noise of displaced water. Dayra was stunned when she saw why. Oil was spilled all over the asphalt, giving the path a rainbow sheen.

“The rainbow bridge…” she whispered to herself.

“Beautiful, is it not?” Thor asked, looming over her shoulder. 

“A sight to see,” she agreed nervously. She started walking again, worry gnawing at her. Nothing here was what it seemed. Could the so called Thor and Loki even be trusted?

Dayra picked up her pace, passing Tony and Raphael, who were arguing quietly about something stupid, until she got to Keahi.

“Keahi, I need to talk to you,” she hissed.

“Hm? What is it?” Keahi asked. She was tired from so much walking, and eager to be done 

“Something is very wrong here,” she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Thor hadn’t followed her.

Before Keahi could answer, Asgard came into sight. Everyone stopped, staring at the sight before them.

It looked to be a half built apartment complex, u-shaped with a dusty, dead courtyard. Construction equipment, from simple shovels and hammers to full sized tractors were scattered all over. The right side of the complex looked to be bare bones, not even having walls  Only the basic frame. The other half, while built, was unpainted and many of the doorways and windows were empty. A sign guarded the path to the building, dusty white with deep green writing.

Welcome to

As       Gard     

A Celestial Home

“I think I see what you mean,” Keahi muttered, taking in the clearly abandoned construction site.

“What is this?” Rapheal asked, looking beyond confused.

“Asgard, home of the gods!” Thor declared proudly.

“Can’t you read the sign?” Loki drawled.

Without a word, Dayra walked to the sign. Before anyone could ask what she was doing, she wiped her hand across the sign, rubbing off the dirt. More letters were revealed, telling a very different story.

Welcome to

Aspen Gardens

A Celestial Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I've been beyond excited to get to this point. By the time I got it done I was practically vibrating I wanted to show people so bad. I hope y'all like reading it as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Chapter twelve will hopefully be out soon, but I've got a flight to catch tonight so it may be a day or two longer than expected. Sorry to leave y'all hanging like that, but at least now you got a reason to stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the realization that Asgard is no golden city of the gods, tempers flare.

Lightning flashed, close enough it made their hair stand on end. Thunder split the air, echoing between the trees. 

“You dare to defile our sacred home?!” Thor's voice boomed, and all eyes turned to him. “We save your lives, offer you food and shelter, and this is how you repay us?!”

Tony yelped and jumped behind Audra, “Thor man I had nothing to do with this!”

Audra said nothing, but her hands slowly glowed red and popped with stored energy. Raphael took a few steps back and looked ready to bolt, eyes warily locked on Thor.

Dayra flinched at the outburst, and Keahi stepped in front of her. She stood tall, staring down the man with electricity arcing over his body. 

He held his broken, rusted sledge in a white knuckle grip, glaring back at Keahi with unmasked rage and betrayal.

“You haven't been honest with us,” Keahi said, her voice calm and firm. “Who are you, really? What is this place?”

“I am Thor! Son of Odin the Allfather! Guardian of the golden city of Asgard!” Thor declared, his voice growing louder with each second until it seemed to come from the heavens themselves, “And from this day forward I am your enemy. Have at thee!”

He thrust his hammer towards Keahi, and the electricity playing over his body rushed forth. It shot from his hammer like a beam, and the raw power made Keahi's teeth itch. She raised her arms instinctively, but knew it would do nothing to protect her. She was, in a word, toast.

Thunder cracked so loud it made all of their ears ring. Then there was silence. 

Slowly, Keahi opened her eyes. Surprisingly untoasted.

“Thor, calm your temper.” Keahi looked down to find a short man standing between her and Thor. He only came up to about her waist, wearing a bright orange safety vest and a yellow hard hat.

Before him, a piece of metal taller than he was was stabbed into the ground. It was a saw, Keahi realized. The handle had been removed and the metal tang wrapped in leather, giving it a sword like grip. Smoke lifted from the makeshift handle, and the air smelled of ozone.

“He made a lightning rod,” Dayra whispered. She stood behind Keahi as the scene unfolded before them.

“She defaced our celestial home, Heimdall! She must pay for her transgressions!” Thor boomed, pointing his hammer towards Dayra. The little person, Heimdall, pulled his saw-sword from the ground and easily held it at the ready.

“It matters not,” he said, his voice a low, calm note to Thor's booming thunder. “Your father wishes to see them. That means they must be allowed to enter his hall. Unharmed.”

The two men stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Electricity quite literally filled the air as Thor's temper raged. With a roar, he turned and shot a blast of lighting at an ancient looking aspen. The tree groaned and toppled backwards, tearing a path through the canopy.

“Mark my words, this shall be settled,” Thor threatened, pointing at the two girls behind Heimdall. “I name thee Dayra, Foe of Asgard!”

He leaped onto his wagon chariot and, with a crack of the reigns, sped away. Loki gave them all an apologetic shrug.

“He tends to overreact. I'll go make certain he doesn't do anything foolish,” he said, sounding not the least but bothered by the altercation. Then he followed Thor, sprinting through the trees and out of sight.

The two men left silence in their wake, no one quite sure what to say after such a display.

“Foe of Asgard. Think you could get that on a business card?” Audra offered dryly. Dayra clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling a giggle. 

“I'd at least add it to your resume,” Raphael added with a half smile. Keahi let out a tired, relieved laugh, shaking her head. Only Tony seemed still concerned, staring after Thor.

“You all seem to be taking your near death rather well,” Heimdall said calmly. He slipped his saw-sword into a holster on his back, and turned to face his five guests. His beard was much more full and better maintained than Thor's. His eyes were pure white, but he showed no sign of blindness.

“Yeah well, this is about the third time we almost died,” Audra said with a noncommittal shrug, “at this point I feel like we should have a punch card or something.”

Heimdall raised an eyebrow at her, looking far from amused. She just shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. He let out a weary sigh and shook his head. “I see. Well I have no ‘punch card’ for you, but I will show you to your rooms.”

“I thought you said we'd be seeing Odin?” Raphael asked accusingly.

“In the morning. It is late,” Heimdall answered. “Odin needs rest. You may rest, if you wish. It makes little difference to me. I'll be cleaning up the mess you made.”

“Mess?” Dayra said incredulously, “I rubbed dirt off a sign! If you people hadn't been lying to us-”

“DAYRA!” Tony's outburst caught everyone, save Heimdall, off guard. “Thor and his peeps saved our lives! They're letting us crash at their place and they're feeding us and they've been nothing but nice to us! So show some fucking respect!”

Dayra went from outraged to confused to ashamed. Tony was right. Maybe things weren't what they seemed, but that didn't mean they were being lied to. Thor had seemed genuinely upset, and nowhere near devious enough to pretend that well.

“I'm … sorry,” she said softly, addressing Heimdall. “For, um, defiling your home.”

Heimdall stared up at her with those eerie, pure white eyes. Dayra squirmed in discomfort, unable to meet his gaze. Keahi loomed, glaring down at Heimdall.

“No lasting damage was done,” Heimdall sighed at last. “I'll see that it is repaired. I'm sure, after taking his anger out on some trolls, Thor will regret his rash actions. Now come, your rooms await.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't take near as long as I thought it would! I'm on vacation for the next two weeks and I expect to get a lot of writing sooner. So I hope y'all are ready for that!
> 
> Don't worry, chapter thirteen will bring answers. Y'all have been patient with me so far and I don't wanna leave you hanging anymore. Just don't expect all the answers, that wouldn't be any fun. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night's rest at As(pen) Gard(ens), Keahi, Tony, Audra, Raphael, and Dayra wake to meet another person claiming to be a god. At least there's breakfast.

The next morning, they were woken one by one by a woman. Her skin was tanned by the sun and her her brown hair had it's fringes bleached by the same source. She wore green flannel and brown canvas pants. Suspenders with with ruler print held her pants up and a tool belt held her tools up.

“Good morrow, Midgardians,” she greeted, once they were all awake. Her voice sounded like what a good elementary school principal should sound like. Serious, but not unkind. A voice that would not hesitate to reprimand you, or help you. “I am Frigg, goddess of foresight and beloved of Odin.”

Five pairs of bleary eyes turned on the woman, and for a moment silence reigned.

“I'm sorry, you said your name is what?” Raphael asked, breaking the silence.

“Frigg, goddess of foresight and beloved of Odin,” she repeated patiently.

“Right, and can you repeat that first part again? I just wanna make sure I get it right,” Raphael said, stifling a grin.

“Frigg,” she said again, sounding as if her patience was wearing.

“Frigg?” Raphael repeated. She nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Keahi.

“Raph, quit annoying our host,” she warned. She had to admit it was a little funny, but she imagined they were already on thin ice.

“Oh, I get it!” Tony exclaimed, “because-”

Audra clapped a hand over Tony's mouth, stopping him from explaining exactly why Frigg’s name was funny. Though, she was snickering herself. “Ignore him, he's got a condition that makes him say stupid shit for no reason.”

“Tragic, really,” Raphael agreed.

Tony pulled Audra's hand away, glaring at her and Raphael. “You guys are real dicks, you know that?”

“If you're quite done,” Frigg said, interrupting any further shenanigans. “Breakfast, and my husband, awaits.”

“Odin?” Dayra assumed.

“Did you think I was referring to my other husband?” Frigg responded cooly. Dayra shrunk back, blushing with embarrassment. Frigg turned and lead them down the raised walkway. The night before, Heimdall had led them to the farthest rooms on the second floor. They were all side by side, doors facing the courtyard.

“I hope you found our lodgings satisfying,” Frigg said conversationally. The rooms had been barren, a nearly empty room attached to a nearly empty bathroom. Only a bed on the first and a toilet in the second. It wasn't much, but it was more than they'd had since first waking up.

“I slept like the dead,” Keahi said with a laugh.

“Yeah man, I laid down and I was out,” Tony agreed. Raphael couldn't say anything without saying something he shouldn't, Dayra was intimidated by the goddess, and Audra was… Audra. So they simply murmured in agreement.

“I'm pleased you rested well,” she said with just the faintest smile. “Keahi, your hands should be healed.”

Keahi looked down at her bandaged hands in surprise. “I mean, they feel better, but how can they be healed already?”

“The care you received from your friend healed you,” Frigg answered. She stopped, and took Keahi's hands. Gently, she unwrapped the bandages, letting them fall to the floor. Sure enough, they looked almost as good as new. There were hardly even scars.

“Woah,” Keahi breathed. She flexed her hands and wiggled her fingers, trying them out. It was like nothing had happened. She turned and grinned, “hey Raph, looks like I owe you one. You fixed me up good.”

“Yeah, well, someone had to do it,” he answered gruffly. Though, a faint hint of a smile pulled at his cheeks.

Frigg turned and carried on, leading them down the walkway towards the closest inner corner. Stairs connected the first and second floors, letting them move back to ground level. From there, they went to the central door in the wing that was completed.

“Before we enter, I feel I must remind you,” she said, her voice low and dangerous. “My husband is Odin, the Allfather. Lord of the Aesir. Shield Shaker. Wise God of the Earth. Riddler, Deceiver, God of the Hanged and Commander of Kings. If you value your life, you will show him respect.”

There was a moment of tension as the weight of her statement sank in. Whether he was actually Odin or not, he clearly held power. He was Frigg's husband, but the way she talked about him… it wasn't fear, more like respect. The kind of respect you'd show a wild tiger, or a force of nature. Clearly she believed the wasn't one to be crossed.

“You got it Miss Frigg,” Tony said with a straight face, “Odin is the head honcho, the big boss. We'll give him his props.”

The other four stared at him in shock. How could he be so callous about this? This man was Thor's father, and Thor had almost cooked Keahi the night before. The way Frigg had just warned them, to was probably stronger than Thor by a margin.

Frigg simply smiled warmly at Tony, her eyes twinkling in amusement. “See that you do, young Anthony.”

“Tony,” he corrected. Then he led the way into the room. The others filed in after them, with Frigg holding the door. She held out an arm when Raphael tried to pass.

“I have a request, young Raphael.” Her voice was smooth and soft like silk. For some reason, that worried Raphael. She pulled a small white envelope from her tool belt and held it out to him. It was sealed with yellow wax stamped with some sort of rune. “I'm entrusting this to you. It is of paramount importance that you do not open it until you've left the safety of Asgard. Do you understand?”

“Can't you give it to someone else?” he complained. It was bad enough that he had to carry the satchel of medicine Loki had given them. Then again, if Keahi's hands were already healed then it was clearly potent stuff. Maybe having it in hand wouldn't be so bad… but that didn't mean he wanted to stupid letter!

“It isn't for the others, it is for you,” she explained patiently. “It won't be a burden. In fact, you'll forget you have it until after you've left.”

“What? No, I don't forget things,” Raphael scoffed. Frigg smiled at him, like a mother might smile at her child after they've said something particularly silly. Raphael scowled and snatched the letter. He shoved it in his satchel with a, “whatever.”

Frigg lowered her arm, letting Raphael pass. Then she entered, closing the door behind her.

The room was no bigger than the ones they'd slept in. In fact, it seemed like a carbon copy, though it had no bed. This one was dominated by a scuffed dining room table laden with food and seven chairs. Two of them didn't match, clearly added just so that there were enough places for everyone. At the head of table sat a man that could only be Odin.

With sunken cheeks and boney hands, he was tall and gaunt. His hair was silver and close cropped. A neat beard hung nearly half a foot from his chin, neatly trimmed and the same color as his hair. He wore a long sleeved, button up shirt, patterned with blue and white stripes. Most striking of all was his single eye.  The other was covered by a brown leather eyepatch. His single eye glittered like a polished sapphire in the dark, looking over each of them.

It was like being under a microscope, picked apart layer by layer. Every dark corner of their souls were having a spotlight shined on it. They couldn't move, pinned by his piercing blue stare.

After what seemed like an eternity, he waved a hand at the table. He spoke, his voice sounded like what a good elementary school principal should not sound like. Harsh and unforgiving, looking for an excuse to point out your flaws. “Come, break bread with me.”

Frigg took the chair to his right, and they all eyed the chair to his left with uncertainty.

“You’re Thor's old man?” Tony asked. Unlike the others, he didn't seem intimidated by Odin. In fact, he was grinning.

“Thor is my son, yes,” Odin answered, the barest hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

Tony nodded and plopped into the seat next to Odin. “C’mon guys, breakfast will get cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things here. Firstly I wanna say sorry it took so long for this. I hit a brick wall and had to bludgeon my way thorough it to get this out.
> 
> Secondly: I've officially cracked a hundred hits and I'm friggin estatic. Over a hundred people took time out of their life to read my little pet project. I'm honored and so proud. If you're reading this, thank you. And thank you to everyone who keeps coming back. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Lastly: answers are coming, I promise. Maybe not next chapter, but within the next two or three. Not all the answers, of course. That wouldn't be any fun. But some answers are on the horizon, I promise. Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the gods... sort of. An interruption cuts the meal short. The promise of answers dangles before them.

Odin started filling his plate, and that was the signal to begin. Tony and Frigg followed suit and, after seeing that Odin didn't object, the others did as well.

“Yo, is that bacon?” Tony asked, pointing at a plate.

“Indeed,” Odin confirmed, passing Tony the plate in question. “I hunted the boar it was carved from myself. Do enjoy it.”

“Oh hell yes. Odin you rock,” Tony said. Dayra and Keahi stiffened, expecting Odin to react poorly to Tony's casual attitude. He only smiled, digging into his meal. “Yo Keahi, you want some of this?”

“Uh. Yes please,” Keahi answered, using her best manners. Tony gave her a confused look, not understanding her formality. He passed the bacon to Keahi though, who took it gratefully.

Food was passed around the table and everyone filled their plates. Meat, eggs, bread, even fresh fruit. It was a feast the likes of which they hadn't seen before. Not that that was saying much.

“Frigg my beloved, this is jam is wonderful,” Odin said fondly, putting his hand on his wife's arm.

“Thank you husband. The ham is masterfully prepared,” she answered.

“Yo Odin,” Tony said, “Is it true they call you God of the Hung?”

“Oh my god,” Dayra whispered, covering her face with her hands.

“God of the Hanged,” Odin corrected with amusement.

“Although…” Frigg added softly.

“Oh my god,” Dayra moaned, putting her head on the table.

“Ew, TMI,” Raphael muttered, picking at his food.

“Ignoring that...” Keahi said, steering the conversation away from anything else they might not want to know. “We were told you'd be able to give us answers?”

Odin waved his hand, dismissing the idea. “After breakfast. Mealtimes are for eating, drinking, and being merry. Not for business. Now, who would like mead?”

“Your son is home,” Frigg said, scowling at Odin.

“Are you not his mom?” Tony asked, his mouth full.

Frigg scowled even deeper. “No. My husband fathered Thor with another woman. I would thank you not to speak of it further.”

There wasn't much time to speak of it further, as at that moment the door was thrown open.

Thor stormed in, electricity playing over his torso. Loki trailed behind, looking incredibly disappointed.

“You break bread with a foe of Asgard?” Thor demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Dayra.

“Here we go again,” Raphael muttered.

Odin wiped his mouth with a napkin, then sat up in his chair. His air of authority grew until it filled the room. It was like the air pressure had doubled. “I am the Allfather. I break bread with whomever I please. What's more, you named her an enemy, not me.”

“She brought disgrace upon our names, defiled our home!” Thor countered, not cowed by Odin's presence.

“I'm aware of her actions,” Odin answered, his voice calm and steady, but hard as steel. “It is no worse than anything Loki has done. Yet I still call him brother. You do not take issue with him no matter how many times we dine together.”

“I said the same thing,” Loki added, throwing up his hands in defeat, “but no matter how sharp my words they could not pierce his thick skull.”

“Wait, you two are brothers?” Raphael asked, looking from Odin to Loki. “I thought he was Loki’s dad or something.”

“No that's just in the movies,” Dayra explained.

“My husband and Loki swore an oath of blood, binding them as brothers,” Frigg explained calmly. Then she picked her plate off the table. She set it on her lap, then scooted back. “You may wish to save your food.”

“Enough prattle!” Thor bellowed. He slammed his sledge onto the table, and it splintered into smoldering chunks. All the food spilled onto the floor, excerpt for Frigg's.

“Goddess of foresight,” Audra commented, looking mournfully at her lost breakfast, 

Odin jumped to his feet, throwing his chair against the wall. He snatched a long piece of rebar that had been leaning against the wall and brandished it like a spear. “You forget your place, boy. You may be a god of battle, but I am a god of victory. Do not test your steel against mine.”

Thor took a step back, his father's authority finally breaking through his temper. “Father I mean no disrespect, but surely you must see-”

“SILENCE!” Odin bellowed. The command was so loud that all but Frigg flinched.

“Uh, Mister Odin?” Tony said meekly. “Can I say something? Since Thor and Dayra are both my buds?”

The other four thought for sure Tony was about to get it. Odin had just told everyone to shut up, and there was Tony, not shutting up. However, Odin simply sighed, relaxing ever so slightly. “You may speak, Tony.”

Tony nodded, giving Odin a nervous smile. Then he turned his attention to Thor. “Look man. I get that you're pissed. I'd be pissed too if someone I was doing a solid for came and fucked up my place. But you gotta realize man, we're freaked out.”

The electricity sparking across Thor's chest slowly died as he digested Tony's words.

“We don't know what's going on here. We don't know why we're here, or what to do. Hell man, we don't even know who we are. We might not even have our names right, we just found them in our pockets when we woke up. So yeah, we're probably gonna fuck up. But cut us some slack man. We just wanna know what the fuck the deal is.”

Thor nodded slowly, letting out a heavy sigh. “You are right, friend Tony. I let my temper get the better of me and did not consider your perspective.”

He turned towards Dayra, who paled slightly under his gaze.

“Dayra, daughter of none. I apologize for my behavior,” he said, holding his hammer over his heart. “No more will I call you Foe of Asgard.”

“I'm sorry too,” she said, going from worried to regretful. “I shouldn't have messed with your sign. Not after how nice you were to us.”

“Hey, we're all friends again!” Tony cheered

“Well joy to the world,” Raphael grumbled, glaring down at the remains of his meal.

“Indeed, friend Tony. You truly are wise beyond your years,” Thor said. He wrapped Tony in a hug, pounding him on the back. Tony returned the gesture, grinning.

“I'm sorry who is what?” Raphael piped up again.

“Let them have their moment, Raph,” Keahi said, watching the two with amusement.

“Now that that has been settled, and since breakfast has been ruined,” Odin started, casually leaning against his rebar. “I believe you are owed answers. Come with me to my throne, and I will tell you all that I can.”

“Audra, Tony. You do not wish to go,” Frigg said calmly.

Audra shrugged, but Tony looked hurt. “What? Of course I wanna go. I wanna know what's going on too.”

“It will not end well for you. You will, as you so eloquently put it, barf,” Frigg explained.

“Better not risk it Tony. Seems she can see the future or something,” Keahi said sympathetically. “We'll fill you in later. How about you hang out with Thor?”

“Oh hey, yeah that's a great idea,” Tony agreed, changing his tune, “You said you'd show me how much you can lift.”

“Hm. I suppose I did didn't I?” Thor agreed, eyes raking over Tony. “Come, my chambers await.”

He turned and strode out of the room, with Tony, oblivious as ever, hot on his heels. He called over his shoulder, “I'll catch up with you guys then you can give me the low down.”

Then the pair were gone. Loki looked after them, amusement written all over his face. “Do you suppose he knows Thor's intentions?”

“Nope!” Keahi answered happily.

“That's a mean trick, Keahi,” Dayra said softly.

“No, Keahi was correct before. It will be a learning experience for him,” Frigg said.

Odin cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. “If you're finished, my throne room awaits.”

He strode out of the room in a manner that would have looked really dramatic if he'd been wearing a cloak.

Keahi looked from Dayra to Raphael, her face set in determination. “Alright guys. Let's go get some damned answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I've got over a hundred people looking at this. I just wanna thank y'all again for taking the time to enjoy my little story (at least I hope you're enjoying it).
> 
> Anywho, I'm sure y'all are getting anxious so I just wanna promise you that answers are coming next chapter. Guaranteed, or your money back!
> 
> Stay tuned, because it's coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keahi, Raphael, and Dayra finally get some answers from Odin. Once again though, everything is not quite what it seems.

Odin led them from the center room in the left wing to the center room on the center wing. The bottom part of the U.

“There are things you must know before we begin,” he explained as the walked. “Firstly, I will not be able to answer all of your questions. I know much, but there are some things I cannot say.”

“Why not?” Dayra asked, struggling to keep up with his long stride.

“That is one of those things,” Odin said with a sigh. A weary sigh, like he was tired of having to answer the same question.

After a moment, he continued on, “When I am on my throne I may not seem myself. You need not worry, though. It is simply a trance brought on by the ritual. What's more, if you are weak of stomach you may not wish to look when I take my throne.”

“That entire statement was stupidly ominous. Do I even wanna know?” Raphael asked, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Odin answered as the held up the door for them. “It will be bloody.”

The room was built just like the others. Just like the others, it only had one notable feature. A chair… sort of.

It was a chair in the same way a bed of nails was a massage table. Pieces of metal were welded together in the rough shape of a chair. It was a sloppy job, though. Jagged edges and sharp points jutted out in every direction. Most of them, though, pointed inward. If anyone sat in this chair, they would get cut and impaled in at least a dozen different places. Worst of all, there was a long, sharp, dagger like piece poking right where Odin's head would sit.

At first glance, the whole thing looked rusted. After a moment, though, they realized it was covered in dried blood.

“You're not going to sit in that, are you?” Dayra asked, her voice small and full of worry.

“In order to access my vast pool of knowledge, I must take my throne,” Odin answered. “Knowledge comes at a price, and the most valuable knowledge is bought with blood.”

“Well now we know why we didn't want Tony here,” Keahi muttered, eyeing the chair warily. “But how come Audra couldn't come?”

The other two shrugged, not having an answer.

Odin walked to his so called throne. He stood before it and, without a moment of hesitation, sat on it. Keahi and Dayra quickly looked away, not wanting to see the bloody display. The sound was bad enough.

Raphael, though, didn't. He saw the jagged metal tear through Odin's flesh. He saw the blood start to run through does his arms and legs, and pool in his lap. Worst of all, he saw the dagger like shard go through his head and come out his empty eye socket.

“Ow! Shit! Fuck! Damnit! I hate this!” It was Odin's voice, but it didn't sound like him. It didn't talk like him.

“Odin?” Keahi asked. Carefully, she tried looking up. She got as far as his shins before she had to stop. There was blood running down his khaki pants.

“More or less,” Odin who was not Odin answered. “Just call me Odee for now. Don't do it once I get up though, okay?”

“Okay… Odee,” Keahi responded, “you can answer our questions?”

“Some of them, yeah. There's a lot I'm not allowed to say, though,” Odee answered. 

“You're not allowed?” Raphael echoed.

Odee nodded. Then, for the benefit of those who couldn't look at his bloody face, added, “there are rules to my abilities. I can't tell you why, that's one of the things I'm not allowed to say. You'll just have to work around it.”

“Doesn't that hurt?” Raphael asked, actually sounding a little concerned.

“Yeah. A lot,” Odee answered with a tired sigh. “But I'll live, so don't worry about me.”

“Okay well, let's start easy. What are our names?” Keahi asked.

“You got them right,” Odee said. “Keahi, Anthony, Audra, Raphael, and Dayra.”

“Who are we?” Dayra tried, her voice soft. “Or rather, who were we?”

“I… can't really answer that one,” Odee sighed. “Sorry, I know you guys really wanted to know that one. But I'm not really allowed to talk about your past.”

“What is this place?” Dayra again. She hadn't turned back around, and she was looking a little pale.

“Ugh, I hate that one,” Odee grumbled. “Okay it's uh. You'd call it a pocket dimension, Dayra. It's this little place with nothing else there. There's the sun and the moon, but all the stars are just kinda painted on.”

“That explains why everything is so weird,” Dayra muttered. “Different dimension, different rules.”

“Does it have a name?” Raphael drawled.

“Only because a bunch of people decided to call it the same thing. We call it Hollowscape.”

“Hollow. I've heard that name before. Thor called us victims of Hollow.” Keahi again.

“Hollow is. Ugh, that's another one. Tell Odin to tell Thor to keep his mouth shut for me, will you?” Odee complained. “This is Hollow's world.  What he says, goes. And I mean that literally. He made this world, it's like his… his playpen. His game board. If you're really, really lucky, he won't notice you… No one is ever that lucky.”

That sent a shiver down their collective spine. The way Odee talked about Hollow, it was clear he was afraid. The kind of fear that went clear down to your heart and kept you awake at night.

“So we're like, in the realm of the mad god?” Raphael asked.

“Not a bad way of putting it,” Odee said with a bitter laugh.

For a long moment, no one said anything. That kind of knowledge was hard to digest.

“So do you really expect us to believe you're gods?” Raphael scoffed, crossing his arms.

Odee let out a bitter laugh, “Honestly, no. But they… erm. We believe we're gods. And we're no pushovers so you might as well play along.”

“Are you… not Odin?” Dayra asked uncertainly. 

“Okay I gotta kinda talk in circles for this one. Let's say… I'm the original. Odin is what's left.”

“What's left? After what?” Raphael was trying to sound annoyed, and he was in a way. This wasn't exactly what they had been expecting when they were told they'd get answers. There was more to it than that, though. He was confused, and scared. They all were.

“I can't answer that.” Odee said sadly. “Sorry. But I'm surprised I was even able to say that much.”

Dayra spoke again, trying something else. “Why can Audra shoot fireworks from her hands?”

“A gift from Hollowscape.” A simple answer, that didn't really explain much. Apparently, Odee realized that because he added, “look, this place is weird as hell. Some things you just gotta take at face value. If you spend all your time trying to figure everything out you're gonna lose your damned mind.”

“How do we get home?” Keahi asked, her voice soft. They'd been afraid to ask. What if there was no way out of here? “And how do we get our memories back?”

“Yup, always get that one too.” he sighed. He sounded sad, like he was sorry for this particular one. “I'm not sure if there's a way out, or a way to get your memories. Everyone brought here is either still here or… well I suppose they're still here too.”

Dead. He didn't need to say it, they all knew that was what he meant.

“I sense a but,” Keahi said softly.

“I don't know if there's a way out of here, not for sure. The rumor says there's a door or something, in Hollow's home. It’s supposed to lead back to the normal world,” he explained, “but, they say a lot of things. Probably not the best idea to run right into his house on a rumour.”

“You don't know?” 

“No. I can see anything in this world, or rather, almost anything. I can't see into his house, though. It's like a black void in the world. If anyone knows what's in there, they didn't come back to tell me.”

“You sound like you've had to do this before,” Dayra reasoned, “We're not the first to come through here?”

“Not even close. And you won't be the last.”

“What happened to them?” Keahi asked.

“I… can't answer that.”

“Okay so, what do we do?” Raphael barked, crossing his arms. He was freaked out, scared, but the thought of showing that, of showing any weakness, made his gut twist. Anger, irritation, impatience. Anything was better than letting on how small he felt in the face of all of this.

“If you were smart you'd stay here. It's a bit trashy, but we have food and beds and running water.” He sighed. “But I know you won't. To the west, on the other side of the desert, there's a casino. Trust me, you can't miss it. If you head there, you can get weapons. The Hollowscape is a dangerous place, and you'll need to be able to defend yourselves. Just don't trust them.”

“Trust who?” Dayra asked.

“I don't have much more time.” Odee said, ignoring the question, “I’d like to give you each something before you go, a piece of your past. I'm sorry it's so vague but, well…”

“Rules?” Keahi guessed.

“Rules,” he agreed with a tired sigh. “Keahi, you were a leader. But nothing like what you're trying to do now. Dayra, knowledge was your first priority. Raphael, you’ve seen things no man should see, and remained whole through it all. Tony was still learning who he was. Audra hadn't expected her future to come. Be sure to remember those. Tony and Audra deserve to know.”

“We will. Thank you, Odee,” Keahi said, her voice set.

“Yeah, you're welcome. Take care of yourselves and… I'm sorry I'm such an ass. Good luck, kids.”

There was a wet, slurping sound, and Odee fell off his chair and onto the floor.

“Frigg!” he shouted hoarsely. It was Odin again, and it was clear he was in pain.

Frigg ran in as soon as he opened his mouth. Bandages and medical salve were in her arms, and she kneeled next to the bloody mess that was her husband.

“Leave us,” she commanded, “I must see to his wounds, then he needs rest. I will send for you if you are needed.”

Keahi, Dayra, and Raphael hurried out of the room, not wanting to see any more. They had a lot to think about, and a lot to talk about.

“Let's go find Audra and Tony,” Keahi said. Her voice had a slight tremble in it. The experience had left her shaken. “we need to have a team meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I can't believe how close this is to a hundred and fifty views! If you're reading this, I love your face!
> 
> Anywho, it's finally here, some answers. I really hope they live up to everyone's expectations. And don't worry, Tony and Audra will get the low down next chapter. Stay tuned for that!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang regroups and decides their next move

“Where the hell is Tony?” Raphael barked. Finding Audra had been easy enough. She'd been in the dining room, for want of a better word, helping Frigg clean up the mess. Tony, though, was nowhere to be found.

“Still with Thor,” Audra said, a flicker of amusement in her otherwise monotone voice.

“Great. The meatheads are lifting weights when we need our meathead here,” Raphael complained. He tossed himself into the bed with a groan. “this whole thing blows.”

They had gathered in one of the rooms they'd stayed in the night before, asking Frigg to send Tony their way if she saw him. 

“I'm not sure they're lifting weights, Raph,” Keahi said, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

“What? Then what else would they be doin- ohhhhhhh,” Raphael stopped, realizing what they were talking about. “Seriously? Tony?”

“Well if Thor had his way, yeah,” Keahi answered. She kept flexing her hands and clenching her fists, like she couldn't believe her hands were already healed and had to check.

“You're almost as oblivious as he is,” Audra muttered.

Raphael sat up and scowled at her. “I don't pay any attention to what he does. If he wants to go get cozy with some crazy, wanna be thunder god that's his business.”

“I expect that either he'll bust in in a few seconds, embarrassed out of his mind, or he'll be busy for a while,” Keahi said, leaning against a wall. “So do we wanna give him some time, or just get started without him?”

“We should wait for him,” Dayra said softly. “This is important to all of us. We're a team, right?”

“Says who?” Raphael grumbled, looking away from them, “I never signed up for team girl power.”

“Team girl power?” Audra drawled, “what about Tony?”

“Fine, team girl power plus one idiot.”

“Holy shit Raph I thought we settled this,” Keahi said. “What's the problem now?”

“I didn't say there was a problem I'm just saying… I didn't agree to any team.”

“None of us agreed to this,” Dayra said softly. “I can't speak for you but personally… I don't wanna deal with all of this alone.”

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Raphael groaned in annoyance and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Fine. I guess I'll be a part of team girl power. But only because it's you or those idiot not-gods. This doesn't make us friends or anything.”

“My heart is just breaking,” Audra drawled, rolling her eyes.

Raphael scowled at her, and she scowled right back. Keahi clapped, getting everyone's attention. “Alright kids. If Tony was gonna be back he'd be back by now so I figure it's time-”

As if sensing he was being talked about, Tony busted through the door. He looked around and the group, and smiled when he saw everyone was there. “Hey, you're back!”

He was panting, his face was flushed, and most telling of all his shirt was inside out. The other four looked at him with expressions that ranged from amusement to distaste. Keahi wore the former, while Raphael adopted the latter.

“I think we should be saying that to you,” Keahi countered with a smile. “How'd it go.”

“Oh, you know. We lifted weights, wrestled a bit. Bros hanging out, you know,” Tony offered, leaning casually against the wall.

“Uh huh. Your shirt is inside out,” Keahi said. Tony looked down and, when he realized she was right, turned beet red.

“Yeah uh, I took it off so it wouldn't get all sweaty, ya know?” he said quickly. Audra and Raphael practically rolled their eyes in unison as Tony pulled off his shirt to fix it. Points to him though, he was in really good shape. Keahi shot him an appreciative glance when he wasn't looking, and Dayra looked away with a blush.

“So, uh, how'd it go?” Tony asked, pulling his shirt back on.

“Bloody,” Raphael muttered.

“What, are you Harry Potter now or something?” Tony joked. Raphael opened his mouth to explain, but Keahi waved him away.

“Don't worry about it,” she said, “So here's the deal…”

It didn't take them long to relay everything to Tony and Audra. Keahi did most of the talking, but Dayra and Raphael did toss in their two cents worth. Odee’s tidbits about their pasts seemed to raise even more questions.

“I was still figuring out who I was? What did that mean?” Tony scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Gee, I can't possibly imagine,” Audra drawled, rolling her eyes again.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. “Okay I know you're being sarcastic, but I can't figure out what you're trying to say.”

“We'll tell you when you're older,” Keahi promised. She turned her attention to Audra before Tony could argue. “So what do you think yours is about?”

Audra shrugged, pulling her sleeves farther down. “No clue. I mean what does it even mean? Not expecting your future to come?”

Everyone but Audra looked to Dayra. She seemed to have an answer for everything. Dayra looked away, chewing on her thumbnail. “I'm afraid I don't know either.”

“Well, I guess we'll just add that to the mystery pile,” Keahi huffed, folding her hands behind her head. “So I guess the next question is, what do we do now?”

No one had an immediate answer for that. They all looked at one another, expecting someone else to talk first.

“Alright fine,” Raphael grumbled, “Odee made it seem like there were really only two choices. Stay here or go to fucking Hollow Vegas or whatever. Personally, I don't wanna hang around and end up like Bob the god of builders. So I say we go.”

“Raphael are you calling a vote?” Keahi asked in mock shock. “Someone mark the date!”

“Oh shut up,” Raphael barked. “I'm just giving my opinion. If you chuckleheads wanna make that a vote that's your business.”

Keahi grinned, “Alright everyone, let's put it to a vote. I say we go, too.”

“Man I dunno. We got a pretty sweet gig here,” Tony argued. “I think we should hang around.”

“I vote stay,” Audra said softly. She wasn't looking at any of them, just staring in the corner. 

“Oooookaaay,” Keahi said slowly. “Sounds like it's on you, Dayra. What do you think?”

Dayra looked up, biting her lip. “Um. I have to decide?”

There was a chorus of yesses and nods. Dayra worried on her bottom lip even more, looking back down. “Okay well… I think… we should go.”

“Alright, that settles it,” Keahi said with a clap. “We'll head out tomorrow, yeah? Get some rest and some food, let Tony say goodbye to his boyfriend, good stuff like that.”

“Wait, what?”

“Aaaaaand, break!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the last of my backlog. So if things slow down that's why.
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be a bit of a doozy. Lots of character stuff. I hope to have that out day after tomorrow. Life is a thing though, so we'll see. Stay tuned for it, though!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day off begins! We get a glimpse of how Tony and Audra choose to spend their time.

The day passed very differently for each of them.

Tony found himself alone in moments. No one wanted to explain that they knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing with Thor. He wandered, searching for his friends. He found Thor instead, halfway down the stairs.

“Tony. You left so quickly earlier. I was concerned I had hurt you in some way,” he said.

Tony puffed out his cheeks and sighed. “Nah I just. I dunno Thor, dude. It's a weird situation, ya know?”

Thor tilted his head, confusion plain on his face. “I do not know. What's ‘weird’ about it?” 

Tony sat on a stair with an unhappy noise. The words he needed just wouldn't come. He was just happy no one else was around, that would've made it impossible.

“It's like. Guys are supposed to like girls, right?” he tried. “Otherwise they're gay.”

“Well, do you like girls?” Thor asked, sitting next to Tony.

“I mean, yeah. Not your step mom of course, that'd be weird,” Tony said. Thor started to correct him on his and Frigg’s complicated relationship, but decided this wasn't the time. “But like, Keahi, Dayra and Audra are all pretty cool. And Keahi's hot.”

“Then where is the problem?” Thor asked jovially. “If you like your lady friends then you aren't the gay.”

Tony let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. “Nah man. It's like, I dunno, it's wrong, isn't it?”

“Is it?” Thor asked back, tilting his head again.

Tony tried to answer, but no words would come. He closed his mouth and frowned, looking down at his shoes. He was starting to understand Odee's words. It was like what small amount of identity he had was slipping away.

“We're leaving tomorrow,” Tony said instead of answering Thor's question.

Thor nodded, rubbing his stubble. “I suspected you would not stay for long. If it soothes your troubled mind at all, I enjoyed our time together.”

“Yeah, I mean it was fun, it's just…”

Thor rose, then offered a hand to Tony. “I believe I understand, friend Tony. We need not speak of it further. Come, let us have lunch.”

Tony gave Thor a tired smile, then let himself be pulled to his feet. “Thanks Thor… hey, can you do me a favor and, like, keep all of this to yourself?”

“Worry not. An Asgardian never kisses and tells.”

* * *

 

Audra went off on her own.

“I just wanna think, you know?” she'd told Keahi. “Be somewhere quiet.”

“Well don't go too far, alright?” Keahi said, looking out at the surrounding woods. “There could be trolls out there. And you don't wanna get lost.”

“Okay  _ mom _ , I promise I'll be back for dinner,” Audra drawled, rolling her eyes. Keahi snorted and shook her head.

“See that you are, young lady,” Keahi teased, “your mother is making pot roast, and it'll break her heart if yours gets cold.”

Audra rolled her eyes once more for good measure then walked away from the building. 

She stopped when she reached the sign, looking at it with a bored expression. Someone had dirtied it up again, so the full message was unreadable. Once again, it welcomed her to As   Gard . Audra weakly kicked the sign, scoffing.

“I would thank you not to damage my sign again. I just fixed it,” someone calmly said. Audra jumped, her fists clenching. “You have nothing to fear from me, or anyone here, Audra. So please, extinguish your hands.”

Audra shook her hands and the red glow of her powers faded. She hadn't even realized she'd turned it on. Audra took a deep breath, then turned her attention to the direction the voice had come from.

As her eyes adjusted to the shadows of the trees, Audra saw what appeared to be Heimdall guarding the path. The Bifrost, as he called it. Looked like a junky path in an abandoned park to her.

Heimdall stood with his back to Audra in the center of the path. One hand rested on the hilt of his saw sword, which itself rested on the ground beside him. The other hung at his side, relaxed.

“How did you know I was here?” Audra croaked. She wasn't exactly loud, and she was fairly certain he had no eyes in the back of his head.

“I am Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost,” he answered calmly, “Nothing in the nine realms can hide from me.”

“So what, do you like, watch people in the bathroom?” Audra drawled.

Heimdall shook his head and sighed, “Just because I have the ability to see somewhere doesn't mean I chose to look there. So no, I do not watch people in the bathroom.”

“Tch. Whatever,” Audra said with a sniff. She left the sign and the path and Heimdall behind, circling the building to find somewhere empty. She ended up settled in one of the unfinished room husks, sitting on the wooden floor with her back to a beam. She stared up at the sky with a sigh, rubbing her wrist.

“Hardly the most hospitable corner of Asgard.”

For the second time, Audra jumped. Loki laughed, appearing in a shimmer, like a mirage fading. He was sitting across from her, his legs up and his hands resting on his knees. He was grinning at Audra.

“What do you want?” Audra grumbled. She shook out her hands again, letting the red energy fade. She had to work on that.

“Company,” Loki answered plainly. 

“You'll have to bother someone else. I'm trying to be alone,” Audra responded.

“Fantastic, we can be alone together!” Loki chirped. Audra glared at him, he only beamed in response.

“You're really annoying,” she drawled.

“Oh no, my tender delicate feelings,” Loki sarcastically said, holding his hand over his heart. Then his grin returned, “I'm the god of mischief. It's my job to be annoying.”

Audra  _ tsk _ ed _ ,  _ looking away from him. She stared off into the forest and, thankfully, Loki was silent. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

“We're a lot alike, you know?”

“What?” Audra was forced to turn her attention back to Loki.

“You and me. We're a lot alike.”

“In what way?” There wasn't much going on in Audra's voice, it was almost deadpan. There was, however, a hint of hostility.

“We're both outsiders,” Loki answered cheerily. “Don't belong no matter how hard we try.”

“What makes you think I'm trying to belong with anyone?” Audra didn't like the direction this was going.

“Because you haven't left them.”

Audra glared at Loki. Maybe if she glared hard enough he'd catch fire.

“Oh please. That look is practically a smile compared to Odin's scowl,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And it just means you believe me.”

“What makes you an outsider?” Ignoring him wouldn't work, and hostility only seemed to encourage him. Maybe if she steered the conversation to him…

“I'm going to kill Heimdall!”

Audra stared at Loki, not sure if she should laugh or be terrified. Loki apparently thought the second was more appropriate, because he started laughing.

“The look upon your face is priceless,” he said. He laughed for a moment longer, then clapped his hands together. “Not just yet though. It is prophesied that when Ragnarok comes, I will lead an army of the damned upon Asgard. Heimdall will meet me on the field of battle to defend our home and we each shall fall to the other's blade.”

“I… see,” she said, drawing out her words. “And you actually believe that?”

Loki shrugged. “It matters not if I believe it. They do.”

He stared up into the sky with a bittersweet smile. “They pretend they don't. Odin calls me his brother, Thor calls me friend. Even Heimdall, destined to fall by my hand, is kind to me. But you can't lie to a liar. I see the questions they ask themselves, when they think I'm not looking.”

Loki turned his gaze back and waved his hand. An illusion of his four fellow gods appeared.

“What will turn him against us?” Frigg asked Audra. “Even I cannot see.”

“Perhaps it would be wise to end him now,” Thor mused, “A quick blow to the back of the head. Painless. Then we can remember him as a friend.”

“I was hoping for a noble death, honorable. Not falling at the hands of a trickster,” Heimdall scoffed.

“I love him like a brother,” Odin growled, “does he already plot against us? Will Ragnarok come by his hand?”

Loki waved his hand, and the illusions faded like dust on the wind.

“Neat trick,” Audra said softly, looking down at her feet

“You make your little explosions, I make illusions,” Loki answered with a shrug, “we each have our gifts.”

He grinned at Audra, a grin that sent a shiver up her spine. For the third time, she felt her hands heat with her power. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. “I wonder what your comrades say about you?”

He waved his hand again and illusions of Keahi, Dayra, Raphael, and Tony appeared, looking down at her with distaste.

“Just a stupid emo bitch,” Raphael spat, “even idiot Tony is more useful than her.”

“...stop…” Audra's voice was small, and she seemed to shrink with it.

“No past and no future,” Days said, shaking her head. “Pathetic, really.”

“Stop it,”

“Yeah man, such a frigid cunt,” Tony scoffed. “I bet she didn't have any friends.”

“Shut up.”

“Language, Tony,” illusion Keahi scolded. “But you're right. She's just dead weight. We'd be better off without her.”

“I said stop!” Audra leaped to her feet and shot a blast of whistling, popping energy at the illusions. They vanished in a flash of fire, leaving only Loki standing there.

“Ah, she does have emotions,” he said, sounding almost proud. “And here I was worried you were a construct in disguise.”

Audra shot a blast of energy at Loki, but it went right through him, another illusion.

“Why are you doing this?” she demanded. “You think I don't know? That I don't hear that shit in my head all the time?”

“I know you do. That was why I had to show you,” Loki explained. “You needed to see how easy those thoughts are to dispel. That they are but… illusions.”

At that last part, he faded, leaving Audra alone. She panted, eyes searching for Loki, hands still glowing with energy.

“Audra!” Keahi came sprinting around the corner, looking ready for a fight. “I heard your fireworks. Are you okay?”

Audra deflated, the energy of her hands fading with a dull hiss.

“Yeah. I'm fine,” Audra assured Keahi. Her normal drone was in place, and there was no sign of the meltdown Keahi had missed. “Just. Chasing away some annoying pests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. This took a lot longer than I expected. So here's the deal y'all. I'm writing a little bit like this for all five of the characters. Originally it was supposed to be five little blurbs making one chapter. The problem is those little blurbs ain't so little. My current chapters are sitting at about two to three pages on average. This "chapter" is eleven and counting.
> 
> So, I decided to split them up! Tony is too short to be a full chapter, so he gets lumped in with Audra for no real reason. Dayra and Raphael are written and Keahi is on her way. 
> 
> I'm gonna space em out though, give myself some padding. Hopefully, that will let me keep a pretty regular release schedule.
> 
> Dayra's day off coming day after tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayra decides how to spend her first real day of rest. Frigg provides an answer.

Dayra didn't know what to do with herself. Her first instinct was to find a library, which lined up with what Odee said about her. She couldn't bring herself to go poking around to look for one, though. It felt like intruding, and she was pretty sure that wouldn't be welcome. Maybe she could ask someone?

“I'm afraid we don't have much in the way of books.” Frigg's voice broke into her thoughts, bringing Dayra back to reality.

“Um. Excuse me?” Dayra asked softly.

“You were going to ask about a library,” Frigg explained patiently. “The answer is no, we don't have one.”

“How did you…” Dayra started. Frigg cut her off with a tired look. “Right. Foresight. Well, thank you anyway Miss Frigg.”

“Wait,” Frigg said, cutting Dayra off again. She produced a notepad and a solid looking pen. “These are for you.”

“Oh… thank you,” Dayra said awkwardly, taking them. She had no idea why she'd want these, but who was she to question someone that could apparently see the future.

“Perhaps it would be a wise idea to chronicle your journey thusfar?” Frigg suggested patiently.

“Oh!” Dayra looked at the notebook with new appreciation. Write down everything that's happened, that was a good idea. “Yeah. Okay, I'll do that. Thank you again.”

Frigg nodded and walked past Dayra, leaving her to her own devices. Those devices being a water resistant notepad, a waterproof pen, and a day to herself.

Dayra clutched her newest possessions to her chest, making a beeline for her room. Unfortunately, she ran into Tony and Thor first.

“Oh, hey Dayra,” Tony said with a smile that wasn't quite real.

“Hello Tony. Thor,” she answered with her own tight lipped smile.

“Tony and I were just off to prepare a lunch for us,” Thor explained, “would you care to join us?”

“Oh. No thank you, I'm not hungry,” Dayra answered. “But you two have fun with your date.”

“It's not a date!” Tony said too quickly and with a forced laugh. “I'm not gay. We're just getting some grub.”

“Right… well have fun with your grub…” Dayra said with a frown. Keahi and the others talked about it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Tony was insisting there was no relationship. People were confusing, and now she'd upset Tony.

“Indeed we shall!” Thor declared, steering Tony presumably towards the kitchen. “Tell me, friend Tony: how does wanting fruit of the date tree make you the gay?”

“What? No a date-” Tony started to answer. Dayra couldn't hear the rest, she'd already continued on her way.

Luckily for her, she reached her room without any other distractions. She curled up in the corner and got to work.

She was just like the explorers of old, discovering strange new worlds. It was impossible to know what would be important, so she had to write everything down. She started with the room they woke up in, shuddering at the memory.

Her pen ate up the pages. She described everything in as much detail as she could recall, even drawing sketches of things she felt she couldn't describe properly.

She had just started sketching a troll’s face when she was interrupted.

“I believe I have finally thought of a riddle that will fool you,” Loki declared. “I give you a group of three. One is sitting down but never gets up. Another eats-”

“Sorry Loki, but I'm busy,” Dayra said dully, not looking up from her sketch. “Can you go try Audra instead?”

“Sadly, she isn't speaking to me at the moment,” Loki answered dramatically. Dayra hmmed in response, still engrossed in her work. Loki frowned, looking a bit hurt. “Well aren't you going to ask why?”

“Busy,” she repeated, clearly not listening to Loki.

“Well you see, I tormented her psychologically to help her deal with her insecurities,” Loki said loudly, trying to get Dayra to acknowledge him. “Also for my own amusement. I tortured your friend because I thought it was funny.”

“That's nice,” Dayra answered absentmindedly.

Loki rolled his eyes and left. “Lost to this world, she is.”

Darya continued on, barely realizing Loki had been there. He hadn't been wrong, either. She was, in a sense, lost to the world. Lost in her work. In the past and facts where there were no variables and things made sense. 

_ Scratch scratch scratch. _

The sound of the pen at work was all that kept the room from silence for a long time.

_ Knock knock.  _

The door creaked open and Keahi poked in. Her hair was a bit ruffled, a few locks having escaped her pony tail. They curled loosely, making her hair look just that much more chaotic.

“Uh, hey Dayra,” she said, sounding a bit uncertain. Dayra didn't even look up. Keahi looked back uncertainly, like she was considering just leaving. “Are you hungry? I was gonna make lunch.”

“No thank you,” Dayra answered flatly.

“Ah. Alright then. I'll leave you be,” Keahi said, her voice sounding a bit strained. She slipped back out, closing the door behind her. Dayra had barely even registered the distraction.

Time passed, and Dayra added more and more details to her drawings and descriptions. It had to be perfect.

“Hey Tony are you done fucking Thor- You're not Tony.” Raphael had burst in, and was now looking down at Dayra in confusion. “Whatever, have you seen Tony? I wanna throw him at Loki so the prick leaves me alone.”

Dayra shook her head slowly, her eyes not leaving the paper. Raphael frowned and walked over to her.

“Earth to Dayra. Anyone home, or did a bookworm eat your brain?” He asked, waving a hand between her face and the book. 

She looked up, scowling. “What?!”

“Geez! I just asked if you saw Tony,” he said, holding up his hands defensively.

“No I haven't. Now please leave me alone, I'm busy,” she snapped.

Raphael scoffed, leaning forward so he could see the notepad. “Busy doing what? Writing in your diary?”

“I'm writing out everything that's happened,” Dayra answered, her voice emotionless again.

_ Scratch scratch scratch. _

“What, so it is a diary?”

Dayra sighed, reluctantly looking up again. She couldn't get back into that work trance with Raphael standing here talking at her. “It's more like an explorers journal.”

“And how's that different than a diary?”

“It's a factual account of events, not a teenager complaining about her boyfriend!” Dayra snapped, slamming the little book shut. Her glare make her look more like Audra than herself.

“Woah, when'd you get claws?” Raphael said with a laugh. “What your blood sugar low or something?”

Dayra opened her mouth to deliver some barbed retort, but her stomach cut her off.

_ Grrlglrlgrlrr. _

“... Oh my God your blood sugar actually is low,” Raphael said softly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rather, hearing.

“I'm fine, I just haven't had lunch yet,” Dayra insisted, lifting her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Lunch? Dayra we're well passed lunch and into dinner,” Raphael scoffed. “I thought fat people were supposed to keep track of meal times. Now come on.”

“Oh sure, just because I'm a little big I've got some kind of meal sense,” Dayra argued, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “And what do you mean come on?”

“I mean put that stupid book away, get off your ass, and come with me to the kitchen,” Raphael answered with a tired sigh. “We gotta get a Snickers bar in you or something, before you bite someone's head off.”

“I'll eat later.”

Raphael scowled down at her. When that didn't have the desired effect, he reached down and snatched the notebook away. Dayra tried to grab it back, but he danced away from her.

“I wasn't asking,” he insisted, putting the little pad in his pocket. “You can have this back  _ after _ you've eaten a full meal.”

“Since when did you give a shit?” Dayra asked, glaring at his pocket. He made the least sense out of all of them. Bitter and angry one moment then trying to take care of them the next? What was his deal?

“Since I agreed to join stupid team girl power. That makes you my teammate or whatever,” he answered, “and if that means I have to drag your ass to the kitchen so you don't pass out then fine, I'll do it. Someone has to.”

Dayra glared up at Raphael. Raphael glared right back. 

_ Grlurglerrr _

“Fine,” Dayra sighed in defeat. Her stomach would not be ignored. “Dinner, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Ghandi's bathrobe, over two hundred views. Thank you to everyone whose taken the time to read this, and a especially big thank you to those who've shared it. All of you are amazing and I'm honored you guys are liking it.
> 
> Anyway that's enough sap. Let's get to brass tacks. I think that's the saying at least. We've started to see where Dayra falls short, and this chapter really highlights it. She'll happily shut out the world around her in favor of some mental exercise. And people, whoo, how do those even work? It's a lot harder for her now that they're not facing back to back problems and there's no real way for her to get answers to the questions she still has.
> 
> We also get to see that less asshole side of Raphael. He's the character that's really changed the most since conception. I'm proud of him, but he still has a way to go.
> 
> And what was up with Keahi? Did she seem a bit off to you guys? Maybe that's just me, huh? Well, stay tuned to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's day off begins with an unwelcome visit from his least favorite As Gardian.

“Loki my friend, there you are!”

“Oh god not this shit again,” Raphael swore. He put this head down and walked faster, as of that would somehow help him avoid Loki.

The sun still hung high in the sky, Raphael had not yet cornered Dayra in her room and Loki hadn't confronted Audra. The day was young.

Loki appeared in front of Raphael with no warning, simply popping into existence. Raphael yelped and jumped back to avoid running face first into him. “How the hell did you do that?”

Loki grinned, and for a moment he shimmered like Raphael was looking at him through a wave of heat. “God secret.”

“Right,” Raphael drawled. He didn't care enough to investigate further. “Well as much as I'd love to hang around and talk, I'm a bit busy.”

“What with?” Loki asked innocently. Raphael froze, mind scrambling to come up with an excuse to avoid this obnoxious godly pretender.

“Iiiiiii… promised Heimdall I'd bring him lunch?” He lied. It was the first thing he could think of that would get him away from Loki and out of his path.

“I see… Well give him my greetings.”

Raphael sighed inwardly, relieved that had worked.

Loki smirked and he pushed past Raphael. “While you're there, I suggest you practice your lying. You are really atrocious at it.”

Raphael flinched as Loki turned out of sight. Maybe that hadn't worked…

The question now was if he should bother with it. On one hand, it wasn't like he had actually promised the short guard anything. And Loki had seen right through his lie. On the other hand, if he happened to bump into the greasy man again he didn't think he'd be able to slip away again.

Raphael sighed and headed to the kitchen. Fine, he'd play butler if it meant avoiding the pain in his ass. Twenty minutes later, he was heading to the stupid sign with a basket of blackberries, a slice of what seemed to be ham, and a mug of mead. Frigg had been waiting for him in the kitchen with Heimdall’s lunch prepared. She had an obnoxious habit of knowing just where she needed to be.

“Loki is right, you are a terrible liar,” Heimdall said in the way of greeting.

“Oh hey Raphael, thank you for bringing me lunch. That was so nice of you I appreciate it,” Raphael drawled in response. Heimdall snorted and stepped off the path. He hadn't noticed it the night before, but there was a little campsite set up. It wasn't much, just a tent, a firepit, a folding table and a pair of canvas chairs. Everything but one of the chairs was scaled to Heimdall's small stature. He took the smaller chair, then motioned for Raphael to join him. Raphael sighed and dropped his cargo onto the table then plopped into the chair.

“How'd you see me talking to that prick? I didn't see you there,” Raphael demanded.

Heimdall popped a handful of blackberries into his mouth and, once he had dealt with them, took a long drink of his mead. Only then did he answer. “As I explained to your friend Audra earlier-”

“Never said she was my friend,” Raphael muttered.

Heimdall continued as if the interruption hadn't occurred. “My ability allows me to see and hear almost anything that occurs in the nine realms.”

“Ew, do you spy on people in bathroom?”

It was hard to tell with his pure white eyes, but it looked like Heimdall rolled his eyes. He sighed, “No, I do not watch anyone relieve themselves. I have no interest in seeing that, and it's a simple matter to turn my gaze away. You know, your friend asked the same question.”

“Tch. Whatever,” Raphael scoffed. Heimdall chuckled and Raphael glared at him. “What?”

“That was her reaction as well.”

Raphael narrowed his eyes, trying to glare at the man even harder. Heimdall ignored him, tearing a hunk off the meat. After glaring for a few more minutes and not getting a response, Raphael sighed and put this glare away. Time passed silently for a time, neither having anything in particular to say and both being okay with that.

“Tell me, why did you come to me to avoid Loki?” he asked, interrupting the silence.

“I dunno,” Raphael sighed with a shrug, “you're far away from the building. I guessed he wouldn't come all the way out here.”

“Not an unfair guess,” Heimdall said with amusement. “He only comes this way when Frigg makes him.”

“How come?” Raphael asked, trying hard to pretend not to care. Like he was bored and the only thing to do was talk to Heimdall. Heimdall snorted in amusement, showing he wasn't buying it. Maybe he really was a terrible liar.

“He believes I hold a grudge against him for something that is outside his control,” Heimdall explained.

“Do you?” Raphael asked, just a touch of sympathy in his tone.

“It doesn't matter if I do or not, he believes it. Nothing I say or do can change his mind on the matter.”

“Seriously?” Raphael scoffed, the sympathy gone, “he's just decided for you? That's stupid as hell.”

“Some people cannot be budged when their mind is made up on something. But he is my friend.” The man sounded a little sad.

“Then why do you bother? Like if he's decided you don't like him why do you put in the effort? Wouldn't it be easier to just blow him off?”

Heimdall gave Raphael a sad look. He didn't look sad for himself, though, or for Loki. It was more like he pitied Raphael. Raphael's gaze hard and cold as ice in response.

“Easier? In a way, I suppose it would be. But then I would have to live without my friend. Loki makes me laugh, and his company brings me happiness. I believe life would be harder without that solace.”

“Yeah, but-”

“It is true that Loki believes I hold a grudge. I don't, and I don't view his belief as an attack on my honor. If anything, I see it as proof that he needs friendship more than most.”

“...hm.”

Neither of them said much of anything after that. Heimdall enjoyed his lunch while Raphael considered his words. Something about it tugged at him, but he couldn't figure out why. It didn't take long for it to start annoying him. He huffed in annoyance and turned his thoughts to other things.

The day passed slowly, the two satisfied to let it go in silent thought. Raphael's thoughts were pulled towards Heimdall's words, but he kept yanking them away. He wasn't interested in thinking himself in circles.

“It is time for you to leave,” Heimdall said as the sun began to kiss the horizon.

“Huh? Why?” Raphael asked, forced to return to reality and supremely unhappy about that.

“Loki is on his way with my dinner.”

Raphael swore and scrambled out of his chair. It nearly toppled over and pulled him down with it. He managed to stabilize them both, disentangling himself from the chair.

“Thank you Heimdall for the warning I'm in your debt,” Heimdall drawled, mimicking Raphael's greeting. 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, I owe you one,” Raphael grumbled in response, “I'm gonna go try to find Tony. I bet I can use him as a decoy. For some reason you people really like him.”

“We like him because he shows us respect.”

“Seriously? Tony? Respect?”

“Respect doesn't mean formal behavior and careful speech. Respect is consideration, kindness, and courtesy. Something Tony has shown us in abundance.”

“... Whatever. Do you know where he is?”

“Last I saw he was heading into a room with Thor,” Heimdall offered, “For obvious reasons, I stopped watching after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael gets another chapter all to himself? Greedy boy. It wouldn't have felt right, though, not giving him a section in this too.
> 
> Honestly at first I wanted to do it like the others. Highlight one of his bigger shortcomings and make him aware of it. The problem is, his biggest shortcoming is that he's a prick, and everyone already knows that. Including him. So I wrestled with that for a while before deciding screw it. Let's just give him a quiet afternoon. 
> 
> In other news, I've decided I'm gonna shoot for a weekly release schedule from now on. Every other day worked when I was on vacation, but now that I'm working again it's just too much. Weekly shouldn't be any problem though, so tune in next week for the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keahi spends her day off getting ready for the journey ahead and trying to take care of her friends. But is the pressure of trying to lead team girl power getting to her?

“Aaaaaand, break!”

Keahi's friends scattered. Well, Raphael, Audra, and Dayra did. Tony was looking mighty confused, and Keahi was not up to giving him The Talk. She slipped out after Audra.

“Hey Audra!” Keahi called, running to catch up with the smaller girl. She moved fast for a shortie. “Where you headed?”

“I just wanna think, you know?” Audra said when Keahi had caught up,  “Be somewhere quiet.”

“Well don't go too far, alright?” Keahi said, looking out at the surrounding woods. The sun was high in the sky, shining warm light upon them. Shadows lurked in the woods though, and they made her wary. Sure, Audra could shoot friggin fireworks out of her hands, but she was a long way from invincible. “There could be trolls out there. And you don't wanna get lost.”

“Okay  _ mom _ , I promise I'll be back for dinner,” Audra drawled, rolling her eyes. Keahi snorted and shook her head. Audra always had to be this tough, sarcastic wall, didn't she?

“See that you are, young lady,” Keahi teased. Might as well give as good as she got, right? “your mother is making pot roast, and it'll break her heart if yours gets cold.”

Audra rolled her eyes again, which really just seemed excessive, and headed towards the sign. She would be safe there, Heimdall was standing guard, and he'd been fast enough to block lightning. Keahi chewed on her lip with worry, but turned away. She had things to do, after all.

Keahi headed towards the kitchen, creating a mental checklist of things she needed together. Food, obviously, was a must. Canteens or something similar for all of them was just as important, if not more so. If they were heading for a desert they'd need water on hand. Sleeping rolls and blankets would be an amazing luxury, though she doubted her friends would see it like that. If she could get a tent too, they'd be living large.

Keahi ran over her list a second time as she neared the kitchen. She had to make sure they didn't forget anything. Who knew when they'd have a chance to restock? Maybe they could get extra clothes! Maybe -

“Oof.” Keahi had walked face first into a wall of muscle.

“Careful, Keahi,” Thor warned with good natured amusement. “We wouldn't want you to bring yourself harm.”

“Christ, do you crush rocks with your pecs or something?” Keahi grumbled to herself. Louder, she greeted, “Hey Thor, looking for Tony?”

Thor grinned, showing he'd absolutely heard Keahi's grumbling. Mercifully, he chose not to comment on it. “Aye, I was intending to ask if you'd seen him. He ran off when he heard you were done with my father.”

“Yeah we had a bit of a team meeting, filling him and Audra in and stuff,” she explained, “last I saw he was in my room. It wasn't long ago so he can't have gotten far.”

“My thanks, friend Keahi,” Thor said with a small bow. He started past Keahi, heading towards where she'd come from, but she held out an arm to stop him. He looked down at her curiously.

“Go easy on him, okay? He's… still trying to get a handle on himself,” Keahi said softly, paraphrasing Odin's words. “It's not easy for him, yeah?”

Solemnly, Thor nodded, “I will help him in any way I can.”

“Good. Just one more thing,” Keahi said. Her grateful smile turned into a dangerously serious look. “Tony's my friend, and if you hurt him you're going down.”

Thor's solemn visage melted into a smile of approval. “As much as I would enjoy clashing with you, I would never hurt Tony. He has a kind soul and a pretty face.”

“Glad we understand each other,” Keahi said, relaxing. She turned to head towards kitchen, but Thor stopped her. Instant karma.

“You are a good friend and a brave leader,” he said warmly, “Tony and the others are lucky to have you.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks Thor.” Keahi rubbed the back of her head, looking down at her feet. She just wanted to take care of her friends, somehow that had led to her being the leader.

Thor nodded and went along his way, leaving Keahi to do the same.

Frigg was there waiting for her, preparing dried meat and fruit, and something that looked like weird crackers.

“Hardtack,” she explained, before Keahi could ask. “Very filling and, kept dry, it will last for months, if not years.”

“Sounds useful,” Keahi said, picking up a piece of hardtack. “Though not as useful as that future vision stuff.”

“It can be quite helpful. Though, it does make surprise parties a chore,” Frigg answered dryly. She watched with amusement as Keahi took a bite of the hardtack. 

Keahi's face fell, then twisted into a grimace. It tasted like flour and not much else. Like an incredibly dense brick of baked flour. Or like an entire box of unsalted crackers compressed into one. Keahi forced herself to swallow, which was a real test of will.

“That, uh-”

“Is terrible?” Frigg interrupted with a small laugh. She handed a battered sports water bottle to Keahi, who drank from it gratefully. “I would have warned you, but you would have done it anyway.”

Keahi opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again. Frigg was right, she wouldn't have packed it for her friends without trying it herself.

“Normally you'd mix it into soup, or crush it and add water to make a batter.”

“That… makes a lot of sense,” Keahi said with a laugh, “this is amazing, thank you so much.”

“It is no trouble,” Frigg responded kindly. She produced five rugged backpack. Together, the two packed them full of food. This would last them a long time.

“You should leave these here for tonight,” Frigg said once they were done, “you can collect them in the morning before you leave.”

“Thanks again Frigg. This means so much-”

_ SHREEEEeeeeeeeCRCKLAKLCLAK _

Keahi froze, her head jerking at the door. “Audra!”

“Go,” Frigg commanded, “I can't see that far.”

Keahi nodded and took off like a rocket, sprinting out the door and into the courtyard. Where had it come from?

_ SHREEEEEEEeeeeeCLACRACKLACRAKclcrc _

There! In the unfinished part, that's where she was. Keahi ran at full tilt. She tripped over a loose board and felt her palms bloody when she caught herself. Keahi scrambled to her feet, barely losing speed. She couldn't let anything happen to Audra!

“Audra!” Keahi dashed around the corner, her hands shaking and clenched for a fight. Audra was just standing there, her hands glowing red but dimming. They hissed with released energy, like the sound of water hitting fire. “I heard your fireworks. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm fine,” Audra said in her normal, dull voice. She stared into the woods, but it was more like she was staring past the woods. “Just. Chasing away some annoying pests.”

“... Okay. You sure you're good?” Keahi asked, watching Audra. She seemed fine… maybe it was just a raccoon or something?

“I'm sure,” Audra answered, slowly turning around. Keahi quickly tucked her hands behind her back so Audra wouldn't see her road burn.

“Alright. Do you want me to leave you be?” Keahi asked. Audra nodded and turned back towards the trees. “Alright well. Holler if you need anything?”

Again, Audra nodded. Keahi sighed and headed back. She needed to look into tents and sleeping rolls and blankets. Audra's fireworks went off before she could ask Frigg. It couldn't be that hard to find one of the other gods, right?

Thor was probably with Tony, which meant he was busy in some way or another. Raphael was probably chasing Loki- no wait, reverse that. Loki was starting to rub off on her. Heimdall was up by the sign, but he was on guard duty so she didn't want to bother him. That left Frigg and Odin…

She decided to check the kitchen for Frigg. Maybe she was still there? She reached for the doorknob and -

“Ow! Fuck!” Keahi hissed, shaking her hand. There had been a dull stinging since she'd scraped them, and trying to grab the doorknob cranked the unpleasant pain up a notch. “That's just fantastic…”

She'd probably have to clean and bandage them before she could get anything else done. Since she'd already gone to the trouble of opening the door, Keahi poked her head into the kitchen. Empty. Well, she'd just have to look somewhere else.

Hands first, she reminded herself. Raphael still had the medicine bag, she should make sure that was stocked before they left. Maybe he left it in his room?

A short walk later and she was gingerly opening Raphael's door with her fingertips. 

“Raph? You home?” Keahi called, letting the door slowly open. He could be naked or something, so she gave him a second to answer. Nothing.

Keahi slipped into the room, and spotted the satchel on the bed. Bingo! Now, how had Raphael done this?

It wasn't easy trying to repeat his actions on herself. It seemed simple in theory, clean them with water, put on the cream, then wrap the bandages. Somehow the cream hurt more this time though, and it was a chore to bandage her own hands. She had to use her teeth liberally, and by the time she was done it looked worse than Thor's attempt two days ago.

“Well, I suppose it'll have to do,” she sighed. There was no sense in bothering Raphael for a little road burn. Besides, if the cream healed her burns in less than two days, her hands should be fine within the hour!

“Alright. Time to find some bedding,” Keahi muttered to herself. Gingerly, she put the medical supplies back in the satchel, somehow her hands hurt worse than when she started, and left Raphael's room. Her stomach gave a little growl, but she ignored it.

“After I make sure we're ready,” she promised herself.

“Hello Keahi,” Loki said from behind her. Keahi jumped in surprise, because there shouldn't have been anything but a closed door behind her.

“You scared me!” she accused, whirling to face the god. Sure enough, he had somehow slipped between her and the door without her noticing. “How did you do that?”

“God secret,” Loki answered cryptically. Of course. Keahi sighed and shook her head. 

Loki glanced at her freshly bandaged hands in confusion, “I was under the impression your burns were healed.”

“They were,” Keahi answered with another sigh, “Are, I guess. But I fell and scraped up my hands.”

“Graceful,” Loki commented dryly. 

“Thanks, it's a gift,” Keahi drawled, letting out a small laugh at her own expense.

“You really should have Loki take a look at those,” Loki advised. He was really committed to this joke, wasn't he?

“Nah, it's nothing. Doesn't even hurt,” she lied. It did hurt, but nowhere near as bad as her burns. She could handle it, “besides, I don't wanna bother him. He deserves a break.”

“Terrible liars, every one of you,” Loki muttered, shaking his head. “Very well. I'll not force your hand, such as it is. Have you at least eaten?”

“Huh? Yeah I just had breakfast like an hour ago,” Keahi said, ignoring her complaining stomach.

“That was at least four hours ago,” Loki corrected. “Maybe more.”

“Seriously?” Keahi shaded her eyes and glanced up at the sun it was past the halfway point, which made it past noon. Assuming the Hollowscape worked the same as Earth.

“Quiet serious, I'm afraid,” he confirmed solemnly. “Perhaps you could enjoy lunch with Dayra? I don't believe she's terribly busy.”

Keahi made a point to ignore the blush warming her cheeks. “Uh, sure. That sounds like a good plan.”

Loki gave her a knowing smirk, then waved her off. “Go on then, she's just in her room.”

That was just two doors down. Keahi swallowed and moved to her door. It was just lunch, two friends making sandwiches or something, no big deal.

_ Knock knock.  _

No answer. Keahi open the door a crack, poking her head inside. Dayra was sitting in the corner, writing in a little notepad.

“Uh, hey Dayra,” she said, trying to hide the uncertainty she felt. Dayra didn't answer. She didn't even look up. Keahi glanced over her shoulder, back outside. Loki was gone. Maybe she should just go too?

No. She'd already bothered Dayra, might as well ask. “Are you hungry? I was gonna make lunch.”

“No thank you,” Dayra answered flatly. Again, she didn't even look up. Whatever she was working on it was consuming her attention.

“Ah.” Keahi said stiffly. Of course she wasn't interested, Dayra wanted to spend her day off alone. Besides, they were just friends. “Alright then. I'll leave you be,” 

Keahi backed out of the room, letting the door close behind her. She wasn't that hungry anyway, and there was plenty for her to do still.

Okay, that had been a waste of time and she'd bothered Dayra for no reason. No more screwing around, she had to make sure they were ready. 

Blankets and bedrolls, hopefully a tent. Extra clothes would be nice. Oh, and extra medicine for Raphael's satchel. Was there anything else?

Keahi ran over her mental checklist again as she searched for a god. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Odin stepped out of a room, and Keahi almost walked into him.

“Oops! Hey Odin,” Keahi said, dancing back so she didn't bump him. He wasn't in there best shape. His arms were bandaged, and from the look of his pants and shirt, so were his legs and chest. And of course, there was around his head, covering his missing eye.

“Hello Keahi,” he greeted. The man sounded tired, but he gave Keahi a small smile.

“Should you be on your feet? That chair of yours kinda fucked you up,” Keahi asked.

“Your concern is appreciated, but I assure you if I was not well enough to stand Frigg would make sure I stayed in bed,” he promised with amusement. “Are you well? You seem out of sorts.”

“Me? Pfff, yeah I'm fine,” Keahi said, waving his concern away. Odin gave her hands a meaningful look, but she just laughed it off. “Just some scrapes from a little fall, nothing to be worried about.”

“Indeed. And when did you last eat?”

Keahi bit her lip. About five hours now. Maybe more. Not to mention her breakfast was far smaller than she would've liked, thanks to Thor.

“Oh, you know. I had a little something with Frigg earlier,” Keahi answered dismissively.

Odin frowned, and almost seemed to grow as he glared down at Keahi. It was nowhere near the level of authority he radiated when facing off with Thor, but it was more than enough to make Keahi take a step back.

“Do not lie to me, child. I have lived more years than you twice over, and seen more than you can comprehend,” Odin said, his voice low and dangerous.

“I'm not lying I had-”

“A single bite of hardtack. Hardly a meal,” Odin interrupted. “Do you not think my wife and I speak to each other?”

“No I just-”

“Just what? Decided to ignore the needs of your body?”

“No I was just busy-”

“With what? What could be more important than your own body?”

“They are!”

Keahi had been getting more and more agitated as it went on. Odin wouldn't let her talk, and wouldn't let her go. She had things that needed to get done, damnit!

“They're my friends, damnit, and I'm going to take care of them!” She said, standing toe to toe with Odin.

He grabbed her by the collar and, before she could react, threw her into the courtyard. The air left her lungs when she hit the ground. The world spun as she tumbled, and came to a painful stop when she hit something. A bulldozer, she realized through the daze of the impact.

“You stupid, reckless child,” Odin growled. Keahi heard him limping towards her, and struggled to at least get off her back. It was hard to breath, and her vision was a bit blurry. “You think you are helping your friends? What will they do when you are too weak to lead them? When you are too battered and broken to protect them, and it's all they've known?”

Keahi tried to pull herself up, but incredible pain forced her back down. It was like the right side of her chest was on fire.

“Gah! Fuck dammit,” Keahi spat, falling back again. Which only hurt more. She gritted her teeth and grunted. Odin looked down at her disdainfully, like he was her disappointed father.

“What the fuck do you know?” she asked, grinding her teeth together. Tears stung her eyes, and it was hard to see through the haze of pain. Somehow she knew she had broken a rib, and something worse she didn't recognize.

“You think I don't know what it is to lead? I was Allfather of the Aesir while you were still in diapers!” Odin spat. “I have led my people through disasters, hardships, loss, even death. And I've made more mistakes than I care to count. If you had an ounce of sense in weak mortal form, you'd learn from them, so you don't repeat them.”

Keahi glared up at Odin and a painful cough shook her body. Her mind tried to formulate some argument, or put up a defense. She was coming up blank, though.

“I understand it's easy to put others above yourself.” Odin's voice was softer, more understanding, though it still had an edge of authority to it. “But you just realize, they depend on you.”

“I know, that's why-”

Odin held up a hand to silence her. Keahi growled in annoyance and pain. Mostly pain, but she was still annoyed.

“That means you need to be at your best,” he explained, “at any moment, you could be called to give your all. When that moment comes, if you are weakened because you didn't care for yourself, then your friends will suffer. They will get hurt, they may die. Because you were too tired, too hungry, or to injured to protect them. Do you understand?”

Slowly, Keahi nodded. His words hurt almost as bad as the pain in her chest. Actually no, her chest hurt a lot more, but his words still stung.

“Good,” Odin sighed. He seemed to sag, almost shrink a little. That outburst must've taken a lot out of him. Of course, it too a lot out of Keahi too. Mainly her ability to breathe normally. “Come, let's have Raphael take a look at you.”

Keahi opened her mouth to argue, but a hard look from Odin changed her mind. Instead, she asked. “Why Raphael?”

Odin shook his head with another sigh, pulling her to her feet. Keahi cried out, it felt like someone was stabbing her in the armpit. That was the broken rib. Odin put himself under Keahi's good arm, helping support her. “You don't pay attention, Keahi. But you'll understand soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it y'all, we finally reached the end of the mega chapter that held things up for so long. That's right, the last four chapters were originally intended to be one. I got about halfway through Keahi's part before I realized how damn long it all was together. So, not hard to see why I decided to split it up. Ultimately, the flow of the story remains unaffected.
> 
> In this chapter we're finally starting setting Keahi's cracks start to show. She's not the unshakable pillar she wants to be for her friends, and putting all this pressure on herself is just making the cracks spread wider. She's gonna have to work on that.
> 
> Next chapter there's gonna be a pretty big reveal. I've been building up to it for a while, and I didn't plan to play this particular card so soon. Odin's unique brand of tough love forced my hand, though. What a prick. Anyway, stay tuned for that, and bonus points if you guess it first.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keahi's condition worsens as Raphael tried to come to terms with who he has to be.

“Owowow! Gentle!” Keahi hissed. Her arm was draped over Odin, and the two were walking back to the building.

“Toughen up,” Odin scoffed.

“You broke my rib!” Keahi growled, “I think I'm being plenty tough!”

“Did I? It seems I've forgotten my strength. Your pain tolerance must be quite impressive,” Odin commented. He turned his head and shouted into the woods, “Heimdall!”

“Thanks, that means a whole lot coming from you,” Keahi drawled through gritted teeth.

Heimdall came running from his spot in the woods, his massive saw-sword on his back. “Allfather, do not strain yourself!”

“It's no strain on me to support a mortal,” he snorted. “You sound like my wife. Both of you seem to be under the impression that I'm old and decrepit.”

“I meant no disrespect, I simply-”

“Am concerned for my health, I'm aware. It won't be a problem though.,” Odin responded dismissively. “Tell me where Raphael is. Young Keahi met with a spot of misfortune.”

“You threw me. At a bulldozer!” Keahi panted. The pain was getting worse now that the adrenaline was wearing off. What's worse, it was so hard to breath. Like someone was standing on her chest.

“Yes. You had the misfortune of being foolish in my presence,” Odin answered matter of factly.

Keahi was about to argue, but Heimdall cut her off. Probably for the best, given what had happened last time she argued.

“He's in the kitchen, with Darya,” he explained. “Come, let me help you.”

“I don't need help, you glorified doorman,” Odin growled.

Heimdall grinned putting his arm around Odin's waist to help support him. “I've no doubt a stubborn cyclops like yourself will be fine. But humor me, Allfather.”

Odin grumbled under his breath, but offered no argument.

Keahi spoke up, “I'm sorry, Raphael is where with who?”

“The kitchen, with Dayra,” he repeated. “He found her whilst looking for Tony, and he convinced her to go eat.”

Keahi let out a soft 'oh’, trying not to sound or look bitter. She'd tried to get Dayra to have lunch with her, but the other girl hadn't even looked up. Raphael though, of all people, had done it. That spoke volumes. A fitting bookend to a day like today.

The three moved slowly to the kitchen, each supported by the next. Heimdall got the short end of the stick, no pun intended, but he seemed plenty able to handle it. He pushed open the door and led his group of injured people inside.

“Raphael, you are needed,” he declared.

Dayra was sitting on a bar stool at the counter, glaring at Raphael. He was making sandwiches, glaring right back. Heimdall's sudden intrusion made him jump in surprise and drop the butter knife he'd been working with.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, sounding like he couldn't decide if he was worried or annoyed.

“Crazy old bastard attacked me,” Keahi panted.

Odin rolled his eye, “If the lesson wasn't painful it wouldn't have stuck.”

“What lesson?” Dayra asked, looking as worried as she sounded.

“Later,” Keahi said. She leaned heavily against the counter, distancing herself from Odin. He rolled his eye again, apparently channeling Audra.

“Hold still, lemme take a look at you,” Raphael ordered, coming around to Keahi. “What hurts and how bad?”

“Chest,” Keahi grunted, turning her eyes to the ceiling. “Broken rib. Hard to breathe.”

“That's bad,” he said matter of factly. “I'm gonna have to touch you, to see how bad it is. Promise I'm not coping a feel or whatever.”

“I'll resist the urge to hit you,” Keahi answered. She nodded him to go ahead.

“Your restraint is remarkable,” he drawled “Show me about where it is?”

Slowly, Keahi lifted up her arm giving him access to her injured side. She groaned in pain, her breathing short and ragged. Careful not to touch it, she pointed to the area where the pain was the worst.

“Alright. You can put your arm down. Hold still though, this is gonna hurt.”

Keahi did put her arm down, and it did, in fact, hurt. She stayed as still as she could though, slamming her clenched fist into the counter and swearing loudly. Raphael was carefully poking at the area, testing it.

He shook his head and sighed, “Yeah, that's broken. I think it's only one, but it could be two… You said it was hard to breathe?”

Keahi nodded, slumping back as Raphael pulled his hands away. She was pale and shaking, and her breathing was shallow and ragged. A coughing fit racked her body, and she covered her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it away, it was splattered with blood.

“That can't be good,” she croaked.

Dayra wrung her hands together, looking on in worry, “is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, shut up. All of you, I need quiet for a minute,” Raphael barked. He stepped back and started pacing, mind clearly running a mile a minute. “I think her rib punctured her lung. She needs surgery, and I'm no surgeon.”

“She doesn't need surgery, she needs you,” Odin growled.

“What? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I can treat wounds and stabilize bad injuries, but this is internal shit,” Raphael barked back, “she needs someone to cut her open and fix the big gaping tear that’s got her breathing at half strength!”

“No, she doesn't,” Odin insisted stubbornly. “You fixed her before and you can fix her again.”

“I bandaged a burn, you crazy old bastard. This is advanced medical shit. It was your crazy healing cream that fixed her!”

“You think the salve healed her burns?” Odin asked. It was a simple question, but the low tone he used made it sound almost dangerous. Without waiting for an answer, he reached up and started unwrapping the bandage around his arm.

“Allfather, what are you doing?” Heimdall cried, reaching up to try and stop him.

Odin swatted him away, snarling, “leave me be. I've already opened them teaching Keahi.”

“Teaching,” Keahi repeated with as much sarcasm as she could muster. She didn't bother watching Odin, she was far too focused on not screaming. Broken ribs were painful. Another round of coughing hit her, and her hand came away with more blood. Odin ignored it, but Dayra whined softly in worry.

Odin finished unwrapping his arm to reveal the gash there was just as bad as when he had sat on his throne. Except now there were ragged, torn stitches on either side. Dayra looked away, going pale.

“The cream is a disinfectant and painkiller made from a local mushroom,” he explained, glaring at Raphael. Raphael stared at the open, bleeding wound, up until Odin covered it with the wadded bandage. “It does very little to speed the healing process, and it's certainly no miracle cure.”

“But, Keahi's burns… how did-” Raphael stammered. He was starting to look a little pale now.

“It was you, boy,” Odin growled. “You healed her, now heal her again. There's no one else that can help her.”

“Would someone please tell me what's going on here?” Keahi snarled. The pain was not helping her temper. While she hadn't had any trouble with it before, these were trying circumstances. The outburst left her wheezing though, and she struggled to catch her breath.

“I think. Raphael has healing powers,” Dayra said slowly. “Like how Audra can do that pyrotechnics thing.”

“What?” Raphael and Keahi spoke in unison.

“Or at least that's what Odin's saying,” Dayra corrected. “but I can't figure out why he thinks that. Is it your wisdom thing?”

“No. Loki believes it to be the case and I trust his judgement,” Odin explained. Raphael glanced over his shoulder at the mention of Loki, as if saying his name might make him appear. “He said that the troll that attacked Raphael should have injured him in some way. The fact that it didn't led him to believe Raphael was gifted with either durability or healing.”

“And Keahi's healed burns settled it,” Dayra finished.

“Neat story,” Keahi grunted, “but I'm in a lot of pain and can't breathe. Can we deal with that?”

“Yes. Raphael, if you would,” Odin agreed.

“If I would _what?_ ” Raphael snapped. “You people are crazy. I don't have magic healing powers.”

“Your disrespect is wearing on my patience, Raphael,” Odin growled. “And if you do not act your friend will perish.”

“Don't like that plan,” Keahi pipped up.

“She won't die, she just needs to get to a doctor,” Raphael argued.

“There is no doctor anywhere near here,” Heimdall said. He was staring at Keahi and looking more worried by the moment. “Keahi appears to be bleeding internally. If that is not dealt with it will kill her.”

“Really don't like that plan!” Keahi, again. She was looking even paler and was leaning against the counter harder.

Raphael was grimacing and started pacing up and down the kitchen. “Okay. Let's say, for the sake of argument, this isn't some Saw bullshit. Let's say I do have some magic healing power. How do I use it?”

Odin scowled at nothing in particular, looking supremely unhappy. “I… don't know.”

“You don't know?” Raphael exploded. “You expect me to use some bullshit magic shit and have no idea how to do it?”

Odin's attention snapped to Raphael, and a dark cloud seemed to fill the room. Raphael took a step back and Dayra shrunk back on her stool. Keahi was beyond caring.

“I cannot teach you to do something only you can do, foolish boy,” Odin said, his voice low and hard. “What's more, I've tired of your attitude. Use your skill to help your friend, or let her die. It makes little difference to me.”

With Hiemdall's help, he left the three behind. Keahi fell into a coughing fit and slid to the floor. Dayra and Raphael rushed to her side.

“I'm. Not feeling so hot, guys,” she said weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, right on time! I'm impressed with myself, and frankly shocked. Here's hoping I can keep it going.
> 
> So, did any of you guess the big reveal? Like I said last chapter, I was intending to hold this card in my hand for a while yet. But Odin, grumpy old bastard, had to go and beat up Keahi. Oh well, I think it came out good all things considered.
> 
> Now the real question is, will Raphael figure it out before it's too late? Keahi's clock is ticking down. Am I the kind of author to kill a major character this early? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Dayra fight to save Keahi. The clock is ticking. Can Raphael save her?

“Shit shit shit. She's bleeding out. I don't know how to fix this!” Raphael swore. He rubbed his forehead, then grabbed Keahi's shoulders. “You gotta stay awake, okay? I know you're feeling tired and probably dizzy but you need to stay awake Keahi.”

“Stay awake. Okay I can… I can do… that,” Keahi said. Raphael shook her a little and she perked up a little. “Awake. Easy.”

“Okay. I'll have to wing it. I'll need a knife. Sterilize it with the stove..” He was looking around the kitchen, planning out how he was going to cut his friend open to fix her. His hands stayed on Keahi's shoulders, keeping her up.

“Raph…” Dayra said softly.

“Hot water. Needle and thread. And gloves. Shit, I'm not sure I can close it with gloves on… I'll just have to risk it.”

“Raph.”

“You're a smart guy,” Keahi slurred. “Big dick. Like huge. But smart too.”

“Quiet bossy bitch. I need to think.”

“Raphael!” Dayra barked. Raphael jerked, turning her attention to Dayra. She had Keahi's wrist in her hand, measuring her pulse.

“What?” Raphael snapped. “Can't you see I'm busy?”

Dayra flinched. Keeping her gaze lowered, she said, “your hands…”

His hands, he realized, were glowing. A feint white aura surrounded them. He jumped back, barking out a swear. He shook his hands and the aura faded.

“Okay bye…” Keahi said tiredly. She started sliding to the side but Dayra caught her.

“What the hell was that?” Raphael whispered, eyes wide and afraid.

“If I had to guess, I'd say some bullshit magic,” Dayra answered softly, paraphrasing Raphael.

Keahi rested her head on Dayra's shoulders, eyes drooping. “Hey. How come you like Raph but not me? 's it cause I'm too big?”

Dayra ignored her, chalking it up to blood loss deliriousness. “You've got to help her, Raphael. Please…”

“I- I don't even know how I did it,” Raphael snapped. He was looking almost as pale as Keahi, and he couldn't look away from his hands. They were shaking.

“You were talking about how to help her. What were you thinking about?” Dayra asked. She was staring at the floor and her eyes were flicking back and forth like she was reading something.

“I was going over there surgery in my mind. Trying to remember and figure out what needed to be done,” he answered

Dayra nodded, frowning. “It may sound crazy but… try touching her again and imagine her body healing.”

“What?”

“Picture it in your mind. The healing process, but in fast forward. Her ribs going back in place, her lung patching up… please Raphael. I don't think she has much time.”

“Bed … time…” Keahi said weakly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow.

“Keahi? No stay awake please,” Dayra said softly, shaking her. Keahi whined, but did little else.

“Okay. Okay I'm gonna… Dayra if you're right I swear I'll never make fun of your weight ever again,” Raphael promised. He placed his hands against Keahi's wounded side, getting another, softer whine. Raphael closed his eyes and focused.

He pictured it all in his head. The blood filled chest cavity, the gaping hole in her lung, the broken ribs. He'd been right, there were two. He could see it all so clearly. His hands felt warm.

“Okay. Lung first. Gotta stop the bleeding,” he said softly. In his mind, he saw the organ regrow, the hole knitting closed. Keahi's breathing started to level out, and Raphael laughed.

“I think it's working!” he said.

“Keep going. Her hearts still going way too fast,” Dayra prompted.

Raphael nodded, taking another deep breath. “Get rid of the blood next. Let's see if I can…”

He pictured the blood absorbing itself back into the veins and arteries. It made no sense, but he'd just healed a punctured lung with magic. Medically speaking, this was all bullshit.

“Her heart rate is slowing back down. And her color is coming back” Dayra reported softly.

Raphael nodded, guiding the blood back where it belonged. It took longer than the wound itself, but it had been bleeding for a while. “Okay. Now the ribs. I have no idea if this is gonna hurt or not so. I dunno, make sure she doesn't bite off her tongue.”

Dayra bit her lip and, with some reluctance, grabbed Keahi's jaw and held her mouth open. She hoped that would work.

“I can't say this is gonna hurt me more than it does you,” Raphael said softly. His brow furrowed as, carefully, he guided the bones back into place. Once he was sure they were lined up right, he pictured them melting together until they were good as new.

Apparently, it hadn't hurt, because Keahi hadn't so much as stirred. Or maybe she was just beyond pain.

Raphael say back, sighing heavily. He felt exhausted, and his hands tingled like they were asleep. He shook them out. “How's she now?”

“Better, I think,” Dayra answered. She still looked worried. “Her breathing and heart rate seem normal enough, just based on my knowledge. And she doesn't look like she's in so much pain anymore so. I think it worked?”

Keahi took a deep breath and shifted. Her eyelids fluttered but stayed closed. Even when Dayra gently shook her.

“Here, let me see,” Raphael said, sounding more like his normally rough self. He pressed his fingers against Keahi's neck, counting the seconds in his head. After about a minute of that, he pressed his hand against her side, checking the ribs. He used more and more pressure, moving his hand to test from different angles. It felt solid.

He sat back with a weary sigh. “Seems like she's back to normal.”

“Then why isn't she waking up?” Dayra asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice. Keahi's breathing was slow and rhythmic, like it should be, but she was out.

“Probably shock and fatigue,” Raphael said with a yawn. He scooted back until he was leaning against the wall. “She's been through a lot. Needs rest. Or somethin’.”

He yawned again, and Dayra turned her worried gaze on him. “Are you okay?*

“Yeah. 'm fine. Just tired. Magic takes a lot out of you I guess…” he said. His eyes drifted closed and Dayra frowned. “Just gonna… rest my eyes…”

His chin dipped down to his chest and he went still.

“Are you asleep?” Dayra asked, narrowing her eyes. Raphael didn't respond. Dayra frowned deeper, then shook Keahi again. “Keahi? I think Raphael feel asleep in the kitchen… Are you asleep too?”

Keahi didn't answer either. Dayra sighed, shaking her head. What was she supposed to do now?

Her stomach growled loudly, and Dayra turned her frown on it. “Okay, well. I guess I'll just finish making those sandwiches then. And wait until one of you wakes up.”

Dayra pulled herself to her feet with a quiet grunt. With one last look at her sleeping friends, she went to the sandwiches Raphael had been making. Hopefully one of them would be up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is surprisingly difficult to find information on internal bleeding. I'm pretty sure everything in these last few chapters is at least mostly accurate. If not, well... I've been wrong before.
> 
> This one is kinda a short one, I know. Sometimes that's just how it goes, though. Hopefully short doesn't mean bad, heh.
> 
> Anywho, I'm thinking next chapter we'll start to leave As Gard behind. Or maybe we'll check in on Tony and Thor first. Not sure yet. Stay tuned to see what I decide!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keahi has a bizarre dream, then wakes to find Raphael caring for her.

“Keahi. Can you hear me?”

Keahi opened her eyes, expecting to see someone looming over her. The voice had been close enough. She couldn't see anything though. Just a blank, black void. 

“Come on, come on. I know I set it up right… Maybe I'm not being loud enough?”

It was a female voice, but not one she recognized. Whoever it was, they were clearly impatient and didn't have time for her to acclimate.

The hidden girl sucked in a breath, probably to yell something. Keahi cut her off. “Don't. Please don't. I can hear you fine.”

“Oh thank all that's cheesy. I thought this was gonna be wasted effort,” the girl sighed.

“Cheesy?” Keahi asked in confusion.

“Don't worry about that right now. We don't have much time, you'll wake up any minute.”

“Wake up? Is this a dream?” If so it was by far the weirdest dream she'd ever had. Then again she could only remember three nights so what did she know.

“No. Yes. Kinda. Look, it's complicated and, as I  _ just _ said, we're short on time. So I need you to focus, okay?”

“Okay. Who are you?”

The girl groaned in clear aggravation. “Your fairy fucking godmother and I'm here to take you to the ball. Look, I'm a friend, okay? Or an ally or whatever the wanna call it. I'm here to help you so will you please just be quiet and  _ listen _ ? I have important shit you need to know.”

“Alright, alright. I'm listening,” Keahi said slowly. She didn't quite know what to make of this girl in the dark, but she sounded serious. Besides, just hearing her out wouldn't do any harm.

“Thank you. Chocolate bars, I thought this was gonna be a whole thing.”

Keahi almost asked what chocolate had to do with anything, but decide she just wasn't invested enough in this strange dream.

“Okay. First things first. The Hollow is a deceptive, lying, manipulative piece of shit. But he can't act directly unless you let him. He'll send his minions and stuff, but he can't use his cosmic bullshit powers unless he gets permission. Best course of action is just not to talk to him. Understand?”

Keahi nodded slowly, “Don't talk to the mad god. Solid plan.”

“Glad you agree. Second things second, trusting people ‘round here? Probably not the best plan. Sure the As Gardians are cool, but most people you meet will be a lot meaner. The Hollow has a type that he likes to bring into his world. Broken, twisted, sick, hurt, so on. In a place like this, people like that either end up dead or callous. You can only trust them to look out for themselves.”

“Okay but if he likes messed up people, why did he take me and the others? Keahi asked.

She could practically feel the girl's tired stare on her. She wasn't buying what Keahi was selling, even if Keahi was buying it herself.

“I don't have anywhere near enough time to even get into that. So I'm gonna ignore that question and just move on to number three. You need to find me.”

“Find you? You won't even tell me your name!” Keahi scoffed.

“Yeah okay in hindsight I see how that looks, but listen it's not that simple. If I tell you how to find me, he can find me too. And he'll get here way faster than you. Then the whole thing is ruined and we're all screwed.”

“Wha-? He who? What whole thing? What are you talking about?” Keahi was starting to get aggravated now. Probably just at the situation and definitely not at the person sticking her neck out to help her.

“Oh fuck damnit! You're waking up,” the girl swore. “You have to find me. It's important! It's the only way you can-”

Keahi shot up with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat. That had been a bizarre dream. It hadn't been a dream of course, but she wouldn't think of it as anything else.

Keahi shook her head, coming back to reality. She was back in her room in As Gard. The sun was peeking through her window, and she could faintly hear birdsong. Morning, probably. What had happened after she passed out?

Gingerly, Keahi poked at her ribs. She should be in a lot of pain just from sitting up so fast, but she felt nothing. Her ribs were healed. Even her hands felt better.

“He actually did it,” Keahi whispered to herself. She twisted her torso side to side, almost expecting the pain to kick back in. She was fine, though. “Amazing…”

The door opened and Raphael pushed in, muttering to himself. “- gonna sleep all day? Like she's never had a punctured lung -Oh, you're up. About time.”

He carried an empty bowl and a rag, but tossed them unceremoniously to the ground when he saw she was awake.

“Good to see you too, Raph,” Keahi grumbled. “What's going on? Last thing I remember I was-”

“Dying?” Raphael offered bluntly. Keahi nodded slowly. Raphael sighed and perched on the edge of the bed. He looked tired. “Yeah well, you were.”

Keahi motioned at herself, very much not dead. In fact, she never felt better. She gave Raphael an inquisitive look, encouraging him to begin.

“Turns out Odin was right,” Raphael said slowly. “I guess I have some kind of… I dunno, magical healing powers or something.”

“Huh. Neat.”

“ _ Neat? _ ” Raphael asked, incredulous. “I'm god damn Asclepius and all you can say is neat?”

Keahi shrugged. “It's been a hell of a week, Raph. I'm trying to roll with the punches. The fact that you've got the magic touch now is good for us.”

Raphael scowled like he wanted to argue, but had no real argument to make. “Yeah well, try not to almost die again. It was exhausting patching you up.”

“Yeah uh, thanks for that,” Keahi said softly.

“Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. If you get all touchy feely I'm gonna barf,” Raphael shot back. “And I'm aiming right at you.”

Keahi snorted, shaking her head. “So what's the deal with the bowl?”

“Medical stuff,” he answered with a shrug, “in case you started to get a fever, and I was gonna start giving you water. You've been out for a while, I was starting to get worried.”

“How long?” Keahi asked. She moved so she was sitting in the edge of the bed too, her legs hanging off the side. 

“All evening, night, and most of the morning.”

Keahi shrugged. It wasn't that long. “You're such a mother hen. Come on, let's get the others.”

“I am not a-! Why are we getting the others?”

“I think we've hung out here long enough. Time for us to hit the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I'm sorry I missed last week I've just been hella busy with work stuff of late. Hopefully though, I'll be back on schedule.
> 
> I'm sure a lot of you are gonna hate me for being cryptic and confusing, especially since y'all just got answers. I can't help it though, sorry! You'll just have to trust me and wait and see.
> 
> Next chapter, it's time to leave As Gard behind and head into the wide world of Hollowscape. What dangers await them? Stay tuned to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins again. Raphael finally reads Frigg's letter.

“Do we really have to take all of this?” Tony whined. 

They had gathered in the kitchen, where the backpacks had been stowed. During the previous night’s excitement, Frigg had added a sleeping roll to each and a tarp for a makeshift tent. Keahi was grateful, but the others looked intimidated by the loads.

“Food. Water. Something to sleep on. Yeah, we kinda need to take it all,” Keahi said dryly. She had had a rough night, and was in a bit of a foul mood. Especially since Tony was looking a wonderful gift horse in the mouth. “Unless you intend to sleep on the ground.”

Tony grumbled and kicked his backpack weakly. He didn’t really have an argument, but he still wasn’t happy about it.

“I hope this will be enough for you,” Frigg said smoothly. She stood by the door, her hands folded behind her back. Thor was there too, leaning against a wall near Tony, but the other gods were absent. 

Keahi gave the goddess a grateful smile, “You’ve done so much for us. Thank you.”

Sure, she was in a bad mood, but there was no reason to take that out on Frigg. They’d be far up shit creek without her and the other gods.

“You’re quite welcome,” Frigg responded, smiling warmly.

“Is there anything else you require?” Thor asked, looking over their supplies.

“Anything else and it'll be bigger than me,” Audra grumbled. Keahi hushed her.

“We'll be good, thanks bro,” Tony said. He seemed far more grateful to Thor than to Frigg. No one chose to comment on that.

“Very well. When you are ready, we shall depart,” Thor said.

“We?” Audra asked in that dry, unreadable drawl of hers.

“Yes, Loki and I will escort you to the edge of our territory,” Thor said, calm and patient. “To ensure your safety.”

“From trolls?” Dayra offered.

“Among other things,” Thor said.

No one liked the sound of that. Tony paled a little and asked, “there's more?”

Thor laughed, giving him a thump on the shoulder, “Nothing we can't handle, dear Tony. You will be safe in our care.”

“Of course, once we leave their care, then we're fucked,” Audra added helpfully.

“Jump off that bridge when we get there,” Keahi said, clapping her hands together with finality. “Right now, we're just burning daylight. So grab our packs and we'll be on our way.”

“You sound like a friggin camp counselor,” Raphael grumbled, shouldering his pack.

Tony, despite his complaints, had no trouble with the bag, nor did Keahi. Dayra, though, struggled with its weight.

“What's the matter fa- er. Having trouble Dayra?” It seemed Raphael remembered his promise from the night before, because he swallowed his insult before he could finish it.

“I'll be fine,” she grunted, shrugging the pack on. “Thank you, though.”

Raphael shrugged, adjusting the straps on his own bag. 

Keahi looked over everyone's load, making sure the straps were properly tightened and the loads balanced. Raphael still carried the first aid satchel he'd gotten, even though he had discovered healing powers. She herself carried the extra load of the tarp, and no one offered to take it off her. She gave a satisfied nod, dusting off her hands out of some unknown habit. “Alright, I think we're ready to go.”

Thor beamed, clapping Keahi on the shoulder, “Then let us away. Loki waits with my chariot.”

“I wish you luck and safe journeys,” Frigg said. She gave a small bow and a warm smile to the group.

“Thanks again Frigg,” Keahi said, returning the smile. “And tell Odin… actually forget it. I figure we're about even.”

Frigg laughed gently, shaking her head. “On that, I imagine he is in agreement. You two are more alike than either of you would care to admit.”

Keahi made face like she had smelled something rather unpleasant. “Thanks.”

Frigg laughed again, and ushered them towards the door. “Go. Your chariot awaits, as it were.”

Loki waited for them at the path out, the two goats hitched to the wagon. The bleated happily when the group came into sight, and Audra made a soft sound of delight. She hurried over to them, and kneeled to hug them. Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder nuzzled into the short girl, giving her affectionate headbutts. She pressed her own head against them, cooing.

“We really ought to get her a goat,” Keahi mused, watching the scene with amusement.

Audra perked up, her eyes twinkling. “Can we?”

Keahi's shoulders shook with silent laughter. She glanced at Thor, “I don't suppose you have a spare?”

Thor shook his head with a weary sigh, watching his two supposedly bloodthirsty war goats tamed by a small girl. “I'm afraid they are one of a kind. You'll have to look elsewhere for your friend's… pet.”

He said the word like it had a bad taste, though he seemed to be trying to be polite.

“Maybe we'll get lucky and find a wild goat for you,” Keahi offered, “I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to tame it, you seen to have a way with them.”

“Yeah I'm sure we'll just stumble across a- Ow!” Keahi had elbowed Raphael in the side, cutting his negativity off. He saw her hard look and amended his opinion to, “it wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen in this place.”

Audra, reluctantly stood, ruffling both goat's heads. “Thanks for the sentiment, Keahi. But he's probably right.”

“We'll see,” Keahi said, effectively ending the conversation. She turned to Thor, who was trying to wrestle his goats away from their new best friend. “So how long will you guys be with us?”

Loki answered for his adopted nephew, watching his antics with a smirk. “By foot, the journey normally takes two days. We've packed enough supplies for three.”

“I almost feel like that's a call out, but you're probably not wrong,” Keahi said.

Loki shrugged, still smirking. He turned and, unceremoniously, began their journey. 

The morning passed as their trip into As Gard had. Jokes, stories, riddles, and idle conversation. Loki still insisted on swapping names with Raphael, a joke that was starting to get on everyone's nerves. 

“Enough is enough, Loki,” Thor said, his voice hard and commanding. He truly took after his father. “This joke was amusing but it has long since run its course. Let the matter rest.”

“Oh very well,” Loki sighed. He was in the process of unpacking a simple lunch of meat, cheese, and bread. “But let it be said that I find your sense of humor severely lacking.”

“Seems like you've got enough ‘humor’ for all of us,” Audra drawled. With a grunt, she let her pack fall to the ground. After hours of travel, the once manageable pack was becoming heavy, though she was far better off than Dayra.

The girl was panting and sweating, and had gratefully dropped as soon as Loki called for a break. Keahi hovered over her worriedly, trying to give her water. Raphael, thankfully, bit his tongue.

“Lo- Rather, Raphael. Did Frigg not give you a letter to read upon leaving Asgard?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I forgot about that,” Raphael said, pulling himself away from the scene of Dayra and Keahi. He pulled the letter from his first aid satchel, still right where he had left it. With clear curiosity, he opened the envelope and unfolded the single white paper. Silence filled the air as he read the letter.

He started with a look of curiosity. Within moments, though, his cheeks reddened and he looked embarrassed and furious. Angrily, he crumpled up the letter and tossed it away. “That bitch!”

Thor and Loki both glared at him, but he paid no mind. He stalked away, fuming. Tony took the chance to snatch the letter and begin reading it aloud.

“Hello Raphael. As I write this, you do not know me and I have not met you. My gift, however, allows me to see how our interactions will unfold. You, simply put, are a fool.”

Raphael rushed at Tony, trying to snatch the letter away. Thor, however, stepped in and put Raphael in a bear hug, letting Tony continue.

“You are arrogant and self centered, and I hope this letter will gift you with some small amount of humility. When I introduce myself to you, you will mock my name. You will believe you are doing it in secret, but I knew of your joke long before you made it. If I had wanted, I could have silenced you. I have no interest in babysitting a child, however. Furthermore, when I give you this letter you will arrogantly claim that your memory is infallible. However, your friends and mine will be happy to report that mere moments before reading this letter you stated that you had forgotten it.”

“Yes I do believe he did say that,” Loki agreed, grinning at Raphael. Clearly, it was all he could do to keep his laughter under control, “in fact, I believe his exact words were, oh yeah I forgot about that.”

Tony cleared his throat and continued reading. “If you had behaved in such a matter to my husband, or nearly any other being in Hollowscape, you would be dead. It is not because of my weakness that you are not, but my patience. I know not who you were before coming here, I know nothing of your former position or power. I do know that here, it means naught. Here you are powerless, you are weak, you are prey. It would be wise of you to behave in a manner more fitting of your vulnerable position. Sincerely, Goddess of Foresight and Wisdom, feared wife of the Allfather, Frigg.”

No one said anything. Raphael fumed, practically steamed, glaring at Tony. Keahi, Tony, Audra, and Dayra struggled to suppress their laughter. Audra, doing the best job of that by far, spoke up.

“You just got roasted with clairvoyance. Tough break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a silly idea I came up with a while ago, Frigg chewing out Raph using her ability. I'm not sure how well it works now that Raph's gotten a little better, but I'm kinda already committed since the letter was already introduced as a thing.
> 
> In other news, we're nearly at three hundred views! Ah, I'm so excited! Thank you so much to everyone whose read and comments, and continues to do so. It means so much to me. Seriously, when I'm feeling down I come back and reread your comments to make me feel better. Your support is awesome, and lets this story continue. So thank you.
> 
> Okay enough sap. Next chapter things are getting good. I can't say how without spoiling anything, but I think y'all are gonna like it. Stay tuned for that cryptic future!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches the border and prepare to say goodbye. An unexpected encounter, however, put the heartfelt farewells on hold.

Raphael spent the next day and a half sulking. While the rest of the party joked and laughed and told stories, he hung back by himself. Fortunately, as they neared the border he was returning to his normal cranky self.

During the nights, as they sat around the campfire eating, Dayra wrote in her little notebook. Even though nothing of note was happening, she was intent on chronicling everything.

It was the afternoon on the third day when Thor called for a stop.

“We can take you no further,” he said, looking over the group sadly. “We will have one last meal together. Then, you must continue on your own.”

Loki began unpacking the food and drink from the chariot while Thor got to work on a fire. The five gratefully put their packs down.

“Are you sure you can't come with us?” Tony asked hopefully.

Thor shook his head, not even bothering to look up from the fledgling fire. “I'm afraid not, dearest Tony. There are treaties in place, and rules that must be followed. Are you certain you cannot stay?”

Tony looked away sadly. “We voted. And I can't just abandon my friends.”

“Making a lot or assumptions, calling us friends,” Raphael muttered.

“Shut up!” Keahi hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. Raphael grunted, and they both went back to pretending nothing had happened.

The damage was done though. Tony flushed and stammered, unsure what to say.

Thor laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. “After today, we travel different paths. But until then, we eat, drink, and make merry!”

“Hell yeah, let's party!” Keahi said, trying to put Tony in a better mood.

He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

“Did somebody saaaaaaaaaay … Merry?” Everyone froze when the sing song cry came from the woods. A woman’s laugh echoed through the trees, a bird-like chirp.

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “I was afraid this would happen.”

“What’s happening?” Keahi asked, head swiveling to find the source of the voice. Instead of answering, Loki waved his hand and vanished. Tony hopped back, yelping.

“Where’d he go?” he asked.

Audra sighed, her hands glowing red with stored power. “Yeah. That’s a thing he does, turns out. Kinda annoying.”

Thor pulled himself to his feet, drawing his busted sledgehammer from his belt. “Ready yourselves friends. We may have a fight on our hands!”

The others jumped to their feet, putting their backs to the fire. Tony moved next to Thor, looking around nervously. Dayra, Keahi, and Rapheal scooted closer to Audra. An arrow whizzed from the shadows, knocking Thor’s hammer from his hands. He swore and shook his hand, though he seemed uninjured.

“Cowards! Show yourselves!” Thor bellowed.

A woman sauntered from the trees, spinning another arrow between her fingers. She leaned against a tree, letting her longbow rest on the ground. “Now now, Thunderer. Is that any way to speak to your neighbors?”

“Robin the Sly Loche,” Thor growled. His hand crackled with energy and his hammer jumped back to his hand.

The woman sighed and shook her head, her blonde pony tail swaying back and forth. “Its Robin of Locksley. Honestly, dumber than a box of hammers.”

“You’re not so bright yourself.” Loki said, his voice low and dangerous. He appeared behind Robin, his screwdriver pressing against her throat.

Robin rolled her eyes, letting her arrow stop spinning. With heavy sarcasm, she said, “Oh no. I’ve been ambushed. Whatever will I do?”

Loki jumped backwards as if he'd been pulled by his belt. He swore as threads shot from the inside of his vest. They sped down his arms and bound his wrists together. He stumbled backwards, trying to pull his arms apart. Once again, he cloaked himself in illusions, hiding him from sight.

Another girl walked from the woods, her long brown hair a curtain flowing behind her. While Robin wore a plain brown tunic, she was dressed in flowing purples and reds. She came to Robin's side, giving her a bemused smirk.

“Honestly Robin. Someday I'll just leave you to your fate,” the newcomer said. “Especially if you intend to keep relying on me to save you.”

“Oh come now Marian, you'd be lost without me,” Robin shot back. She flashed the other woman, Marian, a crooked grin and stole a kiss. “Besides, how could I miss such a perfect entrance? Honestly it was magical.”

“They're lezzies?” Raphael asked, shocked.

“Seriously Raphael? Seriously?” Keahi said, glaring at him. “Now? You're gonna chose now to be a homophobe?”

“I didn't say it was bad just. Unexpected.”

“Perhaps you can save you little spat until after we're done robbing you?” Robin piped up, drawing the attention back to her. She had knocked her arrow, and now pointed it at the group. “Oh right. By the way, I am Robin of Locksley, and I'm robbing you.”

“Leave these travelers be, bandits, for they are under the protection of Asgard!” Thor shouted. He stabbed his hammer at Robin, blasting electricity at her. Before it could hit, though, a fireball shot from the trees and intercepted it. The two energy blasts collided in a small explosion.

“Robin, aren't you going to introduce us?” Another voice called from the trees.

“Ugh, how many of them are there?” Audra grumbled.

“Of course, how rude of me. Allow me to present my Merry Men. Little John and Friar Tuck,” Robin said theatrically. Unfortunately, she did not lower her bow to do so.

Two men walked from the woods, polar opposites from each other. One was short and fat, clean shaven with a hairline that had receded to the back of his head. The other was tall and broad, with long black hair and a full, thick beard.

“Five bucks says the big guy is Little John,” Keahi muttered.

“No bet,” Audra drawled back.

“Now, where were we?” Robin continues, “oh yes. Robbing you.”

She leveled her arrow at Thor's chest, while her comrades put on a display of power. Marian's sleeves unraveled into writhing masses of thread, Friar Tuck's hands became engulfed in flames, and Little John doubled in size.

“Neat trick. I've got one too,” Audra said. Her hands, already glowing, started to hiss and crackle with barely contained energy. Keahi put her fists up, and Raphael and Dayra moved behind them.

“We've had peace for years, Robin. Is this how you wish it to end?” Thor asked. Electricity danced over his body and his eyes glowed with it.

“I'm Robin Hood. I rob. It's in the name,” Robin said flippantly. “I only stopped robbing you guys because you never have anything interesting. These guys are new.”

“C'mon, we don't have anything interesting either!” Tony piped up. “They gave us everything we got, swear it!”

“I'll be the judge of that,” Robin answered. She pointed her bow at Tony and he ducked behind Thor with a yelp. “Now, step away from the bags. Last warning.”

“Hold your ground, friends!” Thor shouted, “we'll not yield to these cowardly dogs!”

“Hey, what did dogs ever do?” Audra huffed.

_Crunchmunchmunch._

Thor, Robin, and the Merry Men froze, suddenly terror stricken.

_Crunchcrunchmunchmunch. Crunchmunch._

“What the hell is that?” Raphael barked.

Tony sniffed the air. “Is that… popcorn.”

“He's here,” Thor said, his voice soft and strangled.

Robin took a step back into the woods, answering for Thor, “The Hollow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over three hundred! I'm screaming! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the attention and support.
> 
> Okay, brass tacks times. Or is it tax? I'm never sure. Anyway. He's here. Finally, he's made an appearance. The Hollow. Aaaaaand, he's eating popcorn. Figures.
> 
> Sorry for just barely touching on him this chapter. I tried to give you more, I really did. It just didn't work though. Robin ended up overshadowing him though, and something told me our friend the Hollow wouldn't be too happy about being overshadowed. Gods know what he would've done to get the limelight back...
> 
> Next chapter we're gonna get a proper introduction, scouts honor. Hopefully, he behaves...
> 
> Stay tuned for that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollow makes his grand appearance at last. And he shows just how powerful he is.

It didn't take long to spot him, he was hardly trying to hide. He perched on a branch at the edge of the clearing, a movie theatre style bucket of popcorn in his lap.

“Oh don't stop on my account!” he said cheerily.

“Guys, don't talk to him,” Keahi said.

“What, why not?” Raphael scoffed.

“I can't explain right now. But if we talk to him we might open ourselves up to his power. If we don't say anything, he can't do anything,” Keahi answered. “He's like a vampire or something. Works on invitation.”

“That isn't how vampires work,” Audra drawled.

“More like a djinn, or a genie,” Dayra said. “You ask for something and he gives you something wildly different that is still technically what to asked for.”

“Yeah, like that,” Keahi confirmed.

The Hollow was a tall, lanky man. His features were sharp and hard. Most unusual of all, his skin was dark purple, almost but not quite black. In contrast, his hair was blonde and floppy. Add his blue leisure suit to the mix and he looked more like an extra from an 80s music video than some sort of mad god.

“That's the Hollow?” Tony scoffed. “He looks like someone's weird uncle with a skin condition.”

“Well given that he's got the god of thunder and fucking Robin Hood worried I think we should take him seriously.”

“Hey. Hey Ant Tony. Wanna see something cool?” The Hollow asked, his mouth splitting in a pointed smile.

“My name is Tony. And why don't you show me a way out-,” Tony said. Keahi clapped her hand over his mouth, but it was too late. 

The Hollow cackled, dropping his popcorn. “Oh dear Tony, never change.”

Before Tony could answer, the purple man held up a wet, meaty blob. It was a bit bigger than his fist, and pulsated rhythmically. Tony froze, his mouth agape. With a choked groan, he clutched his chest.

“Tony? Tony what's wrong?” Keahi asked. Tony put a hand on her shoulder and leaned heavily into her, his skin paling. “Raph!”

“On it,” Raphael answered, all business. He put his hands on Tony's shoulders and began to glow. Then, the color drained from his face. “His heart is gone.”

“Don't wanna die,” Tony moaned weakly.

“You won't, we got you big guy,” Keahi assured him. She planted her feet, taking Tony's weight. “Can you fix it?”

“Can I grow him a new heart?!” Raphael barked. He sighed and shook his head. “I'll do what I can.”

“Isn't it cool Tony? This is your heart,” The Hollow taunted. He held up the throbbing, bloody mess. He held up Tony's heart. “Bet you've never seen your own heart before! And soon, you'll see what happens when you die! How exciting!”

“Raph, he's not looking too good,” Keahi said, fear giving her voice a hard edge.

“I'm trying to manually pump and filter his blood,” Raphael answered. He was staring at Tony's chest, lost in focus. “It'll keep him alive. Barely, but I can't keep it up forever.”

“Cease this madness, Hollow!” Thor bellowed. His body crackled with power and he radiated fury. “Let him be!”

The Hollow, unimpressed with Thor's display, began tossing Tony's heart up and down like a ball. “Oh Thor, did I steal your boyfriend's heart? Tell you what, you caught me in a good mood so I'll strike you a bargain!”

He hopped off the branch and landed effortlessly on the ground. Robin and her crew turned to run, but The Hollow waved his free hand and froze them in place. “Chill out, okay? Now then, my little ragtag band of adventurers. If you tell me how you know the ONE RULE that no one is allowed to tell you-!”

He squeezed Tony's heart, snarling in anger as he spoke. Then he laughed, pushing his hair back, “Well if you do that then I'll put poor Anthony back together again. Good as new. Deal?”

Everyone turned to Keahi, since she was the one who had known. She grit her teeth. “Thor. Tell him that I was told in a dream.”

The Hollow laughed again, “Oh clever girl. I knew you were a good choice. Alright then, who told you in this dream?”

“Thor, tell the Hollow that I don't know. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see her. She told me not to trust her.”

The Hollow scowled, squeezing the heart again. “You're not telling the whole truth. You're hiding something. Who. Told. You. Tell me or your friend is dead. Then all of you become my playthings, and you won't like the games I play. I can promise you that.”

“Thor. Tell-”

The Hollow cut her off with a wave of his hand. “Enough with that. You don't have time. Just say what you have to say and I give you my word I'll treat it as if it's said to tall, ginger, and patchy over there, deal?”

“Fine. I couldn't see her. She didn't tell me her name or anything about her. She told me not to talk to yo- not to talk to the Hollow. She told me not to trust anyone, and she told me to find her. I swear that's it.”

“You're still lying Keahi,” Hollow said in a sing song voice, “I know there's more. Something she didn't write down.”

A knife appeared in his free hand. He barely pressed it against the heart. “Last chance.”

“Paper!” Keahi shouted, a bit panicked, 'I could smell paper.”

The knife vanished, and The Hollow scowled. “Paper? What sort of paper? Like books?”

“Maybe? I think so,” Keahi answered, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Books… Her!” The Hollow spat.

“Fix Tony,” Audra growled. 

The Hollow glanced at her, disdainfully. “What? Oh right. I suppose I did promise.”

He waved his hand and the heart vanished. Tony gasped, then started panting. Raphael held on for a moment longer, then slumped to his knees with a exhausted groan.

“Well kids, it's been fun,” The Hollow said with a clap. There was no trace of blood on him. “I've got some housekeeping to take care of. Keep up the good work, I'll be watching.”

He gave an exaggerated wink, and then he was gone. Robin's group unfroze with various sounds of relief, stumbling at the sudden loss of momentum.

“Dayra, check on Raphael,” Keahi said. “Tony, how are you feeling.”

“My chest is killing me,” he complained. He sounded weak, but his color was slowly returning. “Am I gonna be okay?”

“I think so, buddy,” she answered. She pressed two fingers into his neck, checking his pulse. It was there, and rhythmic, but beyond that she wasn't sure.

“He's okay,” Dayra piped up, checking over Raphael. “just exhausted. He said he's gonna sleep.”

“He has more than earned it,” Loki said, appearing beside Audra. She jumped and tried to shoot her fireworks at him, but Loki grabbed her elbow and sent them harmlessly into the woods.

“Nice of you to join us,” Audra said, jerking her arm away from Loki.

“I'm sorry, did you expect the trickster god to attack the all powerful madman head on?” Loki drawled. Instead of answered, Audra shot daggers with her eyes.

Thor took Tony's weight off of Keahi, who gave it up happily. She rolled out her shoulder as Thor lead Tony away.

“Islander,” Robin called. She had taken a step into the clearing. An arrow was still knocked in her bow, but she had it pointed to the ground, “You know things you shouldn’t. Things we are unable to speak of. How?”

Keahi sighed, tugging on her ponytail to tighten it. “I said all I know. Girl popped up in my dream. I told him everything she told me. That’s about all I know.”

Robin nodded and returned the arrow to her quiver. “Thunderer. Trickster. Have you ever heard him like that?”

Loki frowned, rubbing his chin. “No. I don’t believe so. He seemed almost-”

“Afraid?” Marian offered. Loki nodded thoughtfully. “I didn’t think he was capable of anything save malice.”

“Does this mean we have a truce?” Thor asked. He had sat Tony down, and was hovering over him protectively.

Robin stared hard at Keahi, trying to read her. “Marian? What say you?”

“Whoever this person is, she scares the Hollow. She seems to be helping these pilgrims. I believe it would be in our best interest to help them as well.”

Robin nodded and deftly unstrung her bow. “I agree. We have a truce, Thunderer. Your friends will come to no harm from us. May we join your camp?”

Thor glanced at Loki, who shrugged. He gave Keahi a questioning glance.

“Long as they agree to play nice, I don’t see why not,” she answered. 

Thor nodded, “Very well Sly Lock. You may join us. Come, sit. We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Keahi just totally let the cat out of the bag and sold out her fairy godmother. But, Tony's life was on the line so I suppose she didn't really have a choice. I hope this doesn't go horribly wrong.
> 
> In other news, we're finally over 300 views! That's really exciting and awesome! I really happy you guys are enjoying this. I'm loving writing it, and it means so much that you guys keep reading it.
> 
> Next chapter we'll see more of Robin and her crew. Is this promise of someone that frightens The Hollow enough to get them to help The Gang? Stay tuned to find out!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, the As Gardians, and Robin's bandits decide what to do next. Tensions rise, however, when not everyone can see eye to eye.

“So. That was The Hollow,” Audra said, hollowly. No pun intended. “Somehow I expected him to seem more … threatening.”

“He almost killed Tony and he barely moved,” Keahi countered.

“Yeah but he was wearing a leisure suit. That's like, the least threatening outfit besides a chicken suit,” Audra said. “I'm not saying he's not threatening, he just isn't what I picture when I hear mad god.”

“She's not wrong,” Dayra muttered.

“So he's the one that makes the rules Odee was talking about? The reason no one can tell us anything?” Keahi asked, turning the conversation a more productive direction. No one answered, and they looked supremely unhappy about their own silence. Keahi sighed, “Take that as a yes, then.”

“Why is he doing this? What's he get?” Audra demanded. This question, too, was met with silence. Audra narrowed her eyes and glared at them.

Loki seemed to almost float to his feet. Slowly and deliberately, he moved to the discarded tub of popcorn. By the time he stooped to pick it up, most conscious eyes were on him. He held the theatre trash like a Shakespearean actor might hold a skull. “Words are not the only way to communicate. Much can be learned from careful observation and context clues.”

“What do you mean?” Dayra asked. She was writing in her little notepad, watching Loki out of the tops of her eyes.

Loki smiled at her, “Allow me to answer your question with one of my own. When does one eat popcorn?”

“The movies, obviously. But what does that have-?” Audra's drawled question was cut off by her own dawning realization, “This is all a fucking show to him isn't it? It's all for his shits and giggles!”

“Leave it to the Trickster to find a way around the rules,” Robin said with a laugh, “Much as I dislike you I must salute your creativity.”

Loki dipped his head gratefully, then tossed the trash away.

“He made this world, it's his playpen. His game board,” Dayra said ominously. The collective gaze turned to her, and she attempted to hide her face behind her little notebook. “That's what Odee said. He was trying to tell us, I think.”

“Great. So we're on the world's worst reality show,” Audra said bluntly.

“In a sense, yes. But there is someone out there breaking the rules,” Marian added.

Audra glared at her, as if she was picking the woman apart with her gaze. “Quick question, why are they here? They tried to rob us, then tried to run away as soon as dark lord blueberry showed up.”

“If you were smart you would have run too,” Robin shot back, “The Hollow is not one you wish to meet, as you so clearly discovered.”

“We need all the help we can get, Audra,” Keahi sighed, “We're flying blind and almost totally defenseless.”

“Right I'm just saying, are they really help?”

Robin jumped to her feet, returning Audra's glare, “You question the honor of Robin of Locksley?”

“I question everyone. Anyone who doesn't is a dumbass,” Audra said, her voice low and hard.

“Allow me to interject before this escalates further,” Loki said, putting himself between them. “While Robin and her band of Merry Marauders can't be trusted for much, they can be trusted to look after their own best interest.”

“Harsh, but not unfair,” Marian said with a shrug. Robin tried to protest, but Marian pulled her back to the her seat with soothing words. Once the archer was placated, she continued, “One thing you can trust of everyone in this place is their hatred of The Hollow. We obey him, yes, but it is against our own will that we do so.”

“So what, we trust you just because you hate Hollow?” Audra scoffed. “Enemy of my enemy? You expect us to buy that?”

“You're being very antagonistic, young pilgrim,” Friar Tuck said darkly. Smoke rose from his hands like ghostly serpents.

Audra’s own hands hissed in response, glowing with a faint red light. “Nah. I'm being defensive. Important distinction. And here you are, proving my point.”

“Robin, we have a truce.” Loki said patiently.

“A truce built on mutual respect and understanding,” Robin said, “and I must say i'm not feeling very respected.”

“Children, please try to behave around our guests,” Loki drawled. 

Audra clenched her fists, which only glowed brighter. “Don’t you dare talk down to me!”

“Audra,” Keahi said softly, putting her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Audra shrugged it off angrily.

“No. Fuck them. Fuck this place. Fuck that purple asshole. And fuck you too Loki,” Audra all but shouted. Her hands started to hiss and pop.

Robin and her Merry Men jumped to her feet, readying themselves for a fight. Keahi put herself between them and Audra, though, staring down at her friend.

“Audra, you need to calm down,” she said calmly.

“Calm? What the hell has calm ever gotten me?” Audra snapped,  “We're planning to let Robin fucking Hood lead us to your dream girl so we can escape nightmare Bob Barker! If there's a point to freak out I feel like we've reached it! Ten minutes ago we were gonna fight these guys and now you wanna trust them and Tony almost died and my friggin hands are exploding and how are you not freaking out??”

Audra was starting to tear up. She angrily rubbed them away with her sleeve. 

“I was concerned something like this might happen,” Loki sighed. 

Audra roared and launched a volley of crackling energy at him. He narrowly dipped out of the way. Then he was gone, vanishing behind an illusion. 

“If you can't control your friend, then I will,” Marian said calmly.  She raised her hands, palms out, Audra's sleeves started to weave together. 

“Let go of me!” Audra screamed. Sparks started flying from her hands. Marian tried to smother them, but the threads burned away. She was forced to turn her whole attention to keep Audra’s natural weapons from pointing her way. 

Robin snarled and drew an arrow, “This truce is at an end!”

“Oh no you don't!” Keahi said. She launched herself at Robin, knocking the archer to the ground. “Bow and arrow isn't much help up close is it?”

Robin punched Keahi square in the jaw, sending her reeling backwards. Keahi swore, then threw herself back at Robin, and the two began to brawl. 

Friar Tuck and Little John jumped to their feet, intending to help their friends. Thor stepped in front of them, hefting his hammer. 

“You'll have to pass me, villains,” he said with dangerous calmness.

Meanwhile, Audra was jerking and thrashing,  trying to free herself. Marian was sweating and trembling,  struggling to keep the girl under control. She was firing wildly, screaming in fury.

Dayra squeaked and jumped clear of a stray blast. “Audra be careful!”

Careful wasn't on Audra’s mind, though. Unaimed blasts filled the air, and it was all Marian could do to keep them away from her. The others were busy with their own fights, so there was no one to stop it when a screaming firework was fired at Tony.

“Tony, no!” Dayra cried. She was powerless to stop it, though.

Audra froze, her eyes widening in horror as Tony was engulfed in a red explosion of energy. 

The two other fights stopped, Keahi and Thor’s attention drawn by Dayra’s cry. Even Robin and her Merry Men were stunned. 

Audra dropped to her knees. Thor threw the massive Little John off of him, ran to the smoking crater where Tony had been. Robin took the moment of confusion to punch Keahi again. 

“Ow, bitch!” Keahi swore.

Thor charged into the smoke, then tripped over what could only be Tony's charred remains.

“Oof! What's the deal?”

The smoke began to clear. Instead of the scene of carnage that they all expected,  what they saw was Tony sitting in the middle of a charred circle of destruction. His clothes were burnt rags that did nothing for his modesty, but he was unharmed. 

“What the hell…” Keahi said. 

Audra flopped onto her back with a desperate laugh. Impossibly, Tony was okay.

“You're not gonna believe this guys, I have a fairy godmother!” Tony said excitedly. He saw everyone looking at him in shock, and frowned, “What's going on guys? Hey,  where did my pants go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving all my American readers! God I miss Turkey...
> 
> Okay so, updates. I had those whole long con planned out. It was going to be great and no one would see it coming. Someone, I won't name names (Keahi), had to go and sell me out. So I'm gonna have to accelerate my plans a little. A lot. 
> 
> Okay, that's fine though. I've still got the situation under control. Just gonna have to call in a few favors. Ugh, this is gonna suck. Stay tuned for that.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is contacted by a very wise and chill individual whose gonna fix everything. He does a spectacular job of being Tony.

While this madness was going on, Tony was having a dream. 

“Drumsticks, you guys really need to stop almost dying,” a woman's voice sighed. “Tony, Earth to Tony. Anyone home? Though I guess Hollowscape to Tony would be more accurate…”

Tony peeled his eyes open, groaning. 

“Hey, you're still with us!” the woman said, “Good, it would really suck if you died. Understatement of the year, I guess.”

“What's going on?” Tony said, slowly coming to. He realized that, even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see a thing. Panic began to fill him. “What's wrong with my eyes? Oh god am i blind?”

The woman groaned, “This is gonna be a chore. No Tony, you’re not blind. And no you’re not dead or anything else. You’re fine, okay?”   
“Okay,” Tony said, getting himself under control, “Who are you, what’s going on?”

“I’m your fairy godmother,” she groaned, “I’d ask if y’all tell each other anything but I already know the answer. Alright, listen up big fella cause I’m taking you to school.”

“Never thought I’d be happy to be going back to school…” Tony mumbled.

“Not literally- Oh, nevermind. Here we go,” she said, clapping her hands together, “So, I had this great big plan. It was gonna be awesome, this whole big ocean’s eleven thing. Everyone was gonna be so impressed and we’d win so hard.”

“Oh man that sounds cool,” Tony said.

“Oh it was. You all would’ve been so impressed,” she agreed, “But, that went out the friggin window. Plan’s ruined, cat’s on fire, everythings bad.”

“There’s a cat? Why is it on fire?” Tony asked, horrified.

“It’s a saying Tony, crackers keep up,” she answered. “Y’all are lucky though! Because I am basically a genius! So, I came up with a backup plan in the like, ten minutes I’ve had since everything went down the shitter. Go ahead and thank me, Tony.”

“Uh. Thanks?” he said uncertainty. He, unsurprisingly, had no clue what was happening.

“But here's the deal Tony. As amazing as my new, definitely not pulled out of my ass plan is, I can’t do it alone. I’m gonna need some help. You’re help specifically.”

“My help?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I know. Not my first choice, but we take what we can get,” she sighed. Tony glared at her, for all the good it did, “Oh hush, you know what I mean. Look. I’m calling in some favors. Getting some old friends to help you out.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Tony huffed. 

“Look. I know. I get it, lots of confusing stuff happening right now. You had to see your own heart, almost died, stressful day,” she said as sympathetically as she could. Which was very sympathetic. “But, you know. Time is kinda limited right now. Mad god running around. So we kinda got to work with what we got.”

“Are you crazy?” Tony asked.

“Possibly. Probably, if we’re being honest,” she sighed, “But that’s not really what’s important right now. What is important is that you do your part.”

“My part?”

“Yeah, you’re part.”

“What’s that?”

“The thing I asked you to do. For the crazy awesome plan I came up with.”

“Okay, two things babe-”

“Oh god really don’t call me that.”

“Two things,” Tony continued, “Firstly, why the hell should I do anything for you? I don’t know you, I don’t know your plan. I don’t know anything that’s going on here.”

There was a pause, as the woman considered that. “Okay. That’s fair. So. Do you remember what just happened?”

Tony frowned, thinking. Her jerked up suddenly, “Holy shit I was dying!”

“Yeah, was. You’re okay now, though. You’re resting, which is how I’m able to talk to you,” she promised, “Do you remember what Hollow was saying? He was looking for something.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Tony said thoughtfully, “Something about the rules and … a girl in Keahi’s … dreams… Holy shit.”

“Yup, that’s me!” she chirped, “Weird dream girl, handing out advice. You can call me your fairy godmother. So what was the other thing? You said there were two things?”

“Right. You want to help me with this crazy plan of yours. But you haven’t told me you’re plan, or even what you want me to do,” Tony said.

“I didn’t? Are you sure? I swear I said it already,” she hummed. Tony shook his head. Even though it was pitch black, the girl could obviously see, “Weird. Maybe I am a little crazy. Anyway. What I need you to do is deliver a message.”

“A message?”

“Yup. That’s it. Simple task, right?” she said cheerily. “So, here’s the deal. My friends, the ones I’m calling in to help, they’re not exactly the most … popular folk. Lots of people, well most of people, well everyone really, they’re gonna tell you to stay away from my friends. Or to turn and run screaming into the night. But listen! They’re good people, really! They just got bad reputations. But you can trust them, I promise. I’m sending them to help, okay?”

“So the message is …” Tony asked, a little lost.

“Right, small words. Fair enough. The message is: Trust the Four.”

“Trust the four?”

“Nah nah. Trust the Four. Capital letter,” she corrected. “They’re some old friends of mine. I’m sending them to help, okay? So when everyone tells you to turn around and run, run for your lives dear god we’re all going to die?”   
“I … don’t?” he guess.

“Bingo! Give the man a pineapple!” she cheered, “Ugh. Pineapple pizza. How I miss thee.”

“You like pineapple pizza?” Tony scoffed.

“Whoops, look at that, time to go!” she huffed, “Judging my food tastes. Jerkhole.”

Tony felt like the floor was dropped out from under him. He was falling through blackness, flailing and screaming.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby!” the girl cried after him.

As he was falling, he felt something hit him in the gut. Something big and boot shaped.

“Oof! What’s the deal?” he grunted.

The falling stopped, and he found himself opening his eyes. Really disorienting, because he thought his eyes were already open. Smoke was billowing around him, and he smelled the distinct scent of fireworks. He coughed and waved his hand, trying to clear the air.

“What the hell…” he heard Keahi say. Audra started laughing, almost sounding like a desperate laugh. 

“You’re not gonna believe this guys, I have a fairy godmother!” he said, excited at the possibility. He was met with a collection of confused, and worried stares. Tony frowned, taking in Dayra’s horrified expression, Thor’s ghost white face, and Keahi on top of Robin, both covered in dust. “What’s going on, guys?”

He looked around the charred, smoking ring he found himself in the middle of. It was then, that he realized, that his clothes were all but gone, and his buisiness was out for everyone to see. “Where are my pants?”

“Dude… you exploded,” Keahi said, awed.

Robin again punched Keahi in the jaw, sending the girl flopping backwards.

“Bitch!” she swore, rubbing her jaw.

Robin jumped to her feet and collected her bow. “Fall back!”

She turned and fled into the woods, her three allies hot on her heels.

“I’m really confused right now,” Tony said. He felt a stabbing sensation in his shoulder, and jumped away. “Ow! What the hell? Loki?”

Loki was standing behind him, staring at his bent screwdriver. “Interesting. That should have killed you. I believe there is much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, cool. Everything is on track again. More or less. Pretty sure the cat is no longer on fire. So that's good!
> 
> Okay next chapter looks like... talking. More talking. They sure do a lot of that, don't they? Stay tuned for that, I suppose...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang catches up with each other, and decides their next move. Once they agree on a course, they part ways with Thor and Loki.

“You stabbed me?” Tony asked accusingly. 

“You stabbed him?” Thor echoed. 

“He had just been blown up. I knew he'd be okay, i just wanted to make certain,” Loki said flippantly, waving away their concerns. 

“So you stabbed me?” Tony repeated. 

“Yes, obviously,” Loki said cheerily. “And now we know your skin is impervious.”

“My skin is what?” Tony asked defensively. 

“It means invincible,” Dayra explained, frantically scribbling in her journal. “Your skin is like steel. Or diamond.”

“Doesn't feel like it,” Tony muttered, rubbing his cheeks. 

“I have an explosion and bent dagger that would disagree,” Loki said. 

“So what, I can't get hurt?” Tony asked, his chest puffing out in pride. 

“Obviously not the case. When The Hollow removed your heart you were dying,” Dayra said robotically. “Clearly, only the skin is affected. Your internals are still vulnerable. Perhaps it's some sort of barrier…”

Tony paled a little at the still recent memory. One he’d rather forget. “Oh. I mean, that’s still cool. Right?”

Thor held out a hand to help Tony up. He grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s an impressive gift, to be certain.”

Everyone but Thor looked away because Tony was still largely naked. A fact that didn't seem to bother him at all. He rubbed the back of his head, grinning at Thor.

“Yeah, I am pretty impressive, aren’t I?” he said. Before he could brag anymore, a pair of pants was thrown at his face. 

“So the weirdos are gone, Tony is naked, and the forest is on fire,” Raphael said. He pulled a shirt out of Tony's backpack, which he'd been digging through. They followed the pants, flying into Tony's face. “What'd I miss?”

After Tony got dressed, they recollected around the burnt out fire pit. The small blazes started by Audra’s stray blasts were slowly shrinking. They could be safely ignored. 

Audra stood a few feet away from the group, her hood pulled up and her hands in her pockets. Her sleeves were shortened and ragged from Marian’s attacks. 

Tony wore the spare clothes that had been packed for him. They are a bit loose, probably Thor's. The ginger pseudo god hovered around Tony protectively. Since he was invulnerable, though, he didn’t really need it.

“Okay so Tony is indestructible and the dream bitch is back,” Raphael grumbled, summing up what everyone had told him. Clearly, he was sleepy grumpy. Very grumpy. “Did we actually get anything useful out of all of this?”

“Tony has a power now, so that's cool,” Keahi said, rubbing her chin. She was sore from her  brawl with Robin, and was definitely going to bruise.

Raphael rolled his eyes and put his hand on Keahi's shoulder. His white aura appeared for a few brief seconds, and Keahi felt a lot better. Raphael sighed wearily, sagging a little. “What about the so called fairy godmother? What did she have to say?”

“A lot. She was just going on and on and on. I could hardly talk,” Tony said. 

The was a brief moment of silence that would normally be filled with a wry comment from Audra. She was too busy trying to vanish into the shadows of her hood, though. 

“Right,” Raphael said, drawing out the word, “I meant what did she say that we give a shit about.”

“Oh right. She wanted me to give everyone a message. She said don't fear the number four.”

Somewhere far away, a very busy woman slapped her palm against her forehead with a groan. 

“Why would we be afraid of the number four?” Dayra asked softly. Tony shrugged, so Dayra started scribbling theories and equations in her notebook. 

“Okay so besides having to keep an eye out for Sesame Street rejects, has anything changed?” Raphael asked. Keahi, Tony, and Darya looked between each other, not quite sure. Raphael rolled his eyes, “Yeah, thought so. Why are we bothering to talk about this then? If nothing's changed then the plan hasn't changed. We still go to knock off Vegas.” 

“I suppose you're right,” Keahi sighed, folding her hands behind her head. “No sense in hanging around here.”

“Perhaps you should rest for today then leave in the morning,” Thor said, giving Tony a concerned look. 

Tony shook his head, frowning. “No. We need to keep going. If we don't, the Hollow might come back. Right?”

“Not an unfair assumption,” Loki mused, “are you sure you're in the condition to travel?”

“Tony, Raph?” Keahi asked. In her mind, they were the two who would need rest the most. 

Audra clenched her fists in her pockets, her gut tightening. She said nothing, though, simply sinking further into the shadow of her hood.

“Need some food, but then I’ll be good,” Raphael sighed. Tony nodded, sharing the sentiment.

“If you’re certain, then we can prepare you a meal before you leave,” Thor offered. 

“Okay, so we're literally right back where we started,” Raphael grumbled, “Today has been a wonderful waste of time. Go team girl power. ”

The meal was a muted affair. Any joviality they had when they first stopped had been lost. Too much had happened.

As Thor was packing up the remains of the meal, Loki pulled out a scroll and a compass. He held them out to Keahi and explained, “This is a map that Heimdall made for you. He’s marked out current position, as well as important landmarks. Such as the casino you’re traveling towards.”

“Thank’s Loki,” Keahi said, taking them gratefully. “We appreciate it, and everything you’ve all done so far.”

“You can pay us back by working against the Hollow. That woman, she’s done something we’ve thought to be impossible. For some reason, she’s marked you as important. Do not waste that chance,” Loki said, uncharacteristically serious.

The other four gathered behind Keahi, loaded down with their packs. “We will.”

“Good luck, my friends,” Thor said, “And take care. As you’ve seen, this world is full of dangers. You’ll have to protect each other.”

“Yeah yeah, teamwork and shit,” Raphael grumbled. 

Keahi swatted him gently, giving him an annoyed look. “We will Thor, thank you.”

With that final warning and promise, the two parties split. Thor and Loki climbed aboard Thor’s chariot, returning to their home. 

Keahi, Raphael, Tony, Audra, and Dayra headed west, into Robin’s forest. Their destination marked on their map.

“Olympus Casino,” Keahi mused, reading the map, “Well this should be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony you are five pounds of stupid in a ten pound bag. One job, you had one fricking job. I really hope someone else figures it out when the time comes otherwise the whole thing is shot. Maybe Raphael would've been a better choice... Oh well, I guess.
> 
> Alright. The story is moving along, that's exciting right? I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Robin and her band of Merry Marauders (I really like that, thanks Loki). The real question is whether they'll be friends of foes. Stay tuned for that...


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang journey's on, Audra and Tony share a moment of bonding.

“Do you think they're watching us?” Raphael asked. 

“Who?” Keahi asked in return. 

“Robin and her freaks.”

“Probably. I just hope they're gonna play nice,” Keahi sighed. 

They had been traveling for a day and a half now and, fortunately, encountered no problems. 

Food had been bland so far, to put it lightly. Keahi tried to convince Audra to shoot down a couple of birds for them to eat, but she had refused outright. She was almost violent at the idea of killing an animal. That left them eating bland pancake things for dinner, mixing the hardtack with water. Breakfast was better, though. Keahi had set a snare during the night, and caught some kind of small animal. She dealt with it far away from the camp, to avoid upsetting Audra, and made them stew for breakfast. It wasn’t glamorous, but at least their bellies were full.

“What do we do if they decide to try and rob us again?” Raphael asked.

Keahi blew out a heavy breath, folding her hands behind her head. “I dunno. Show them we don’t have anything that good.”

“And if they decide they want it anyway?”

Keahi shrugged. “If you’re asking if we’re gonna fight, I’d rather not. It looked to me like they had us outclassed.”

“So we just give them anything they want?” Raphael hissed.

Keahi shrugged again, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, dude.”

“Quality leadership,” Raphael scoffed. 

Keahi grit her teeth, but said nothing. She was doing her best, and arguing with Raphael wouldn't help.

Dayra walked behind them, writing in her journal. Tony had tried to start up a conversation with her, but she was lost in thought. Instead, he drifted back to join Audra. 

“Hey babe,” he greeted, grinning at her. 

“I can and will blow you up again,” she warned, her voice dry and bland as the hardtack.

“You know if you want me naked again you just gotta ask,” he said.

Audra’s cheeks reddened and she leveled a downright murderous glare at him. “What do you want, Tony?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about the whole… blowing up thing,” he said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. 

“Oh. Sorry about that,” she said, her voice tinted with sadness. 

“No no no, don't apologize,” Tony said, trying to backpedal the whole discussion, “It was an accident, and I didn't get hurt. So no big deal, right?”

“I guess,” Audra sighed. There was a beat of silence, one Audra expected would chase Tony away. When it didn’t, she asked, “If you didn't come for an apology then what did you want to talk about?”

“I dunno. You just seem kinda torn up over it,” Tony said with a shrug. “I wanted to make sure you know we're cool.”

“We’re cool?” Audra asked, shooting him a sideways glance.

“Yeah, you know. We’re cool,” Tony said, “No hard feelings or whatever.”

“Tony. I blew you up,” Audra said.

He shrugged again, laughing. “Yeah, but look at me. I’m fine. Better than fine, I think. I mean, I’m invincible or whatever now.”

Audra frowned, and for a brief moment she moved to pull down her sleeves. Of course, she didn’t really have sleeves to pull down anymore, thanks to Marian. They only went a little bit past her elbows, and were frayed at the ends. She shoved her hands in her pockets instead, her arms pressed against her sides.

“So. You’re just … forgiving me?” Audra asked, her voice soft and quiet.

“Nothing to forgive,” Tony answered with a smile, “Accidents happen, and it all turned out good in the end. So … we’re cool.”

He held out a fist for a bump, smiling at Audra. She almost smiled, but kept her hands firmly in her pockets. “Thanks, but uh. Not right now.”

“Okay, that’s cool,” he said with a shrug, dropping his fist. “So. You good?”

She sighed, looking up at the canopy overhead. “I guess. Thanks.”

“Yeah, of course,” Tony said, “But, uh. You still don’t seem okay?”

Audra let out a bitter laugh, more of a short bark than anything else. “Okay isn’t really something I do, Tony.”

Tony frowned. Audra had slowed a little, and Tony matched her pace. The space between them and the others were widening. He asked, “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind, don’t worry about it,” Audra said, her voice turning monotone again.

“Nah, I’m worrying,” Tony said, still frowning. “You’re my friend and like, I want you to be okay and shit.”

“It’s not that easy,” Audra answered, her eyes set forward.

“Why not?” Tony asked. 

Audra didn't answer for a long time. She stared at the leafy ceiling as it slowly passed. Maybe she'd find the right words hiding in the greenery. Tony waited patiently, matching  Audra’s pace.

“Do you remember what Odin said about my past? About who I used to be?”

“Uh. Something about your future?” Tony offered. 

“He said I never expected my future to come,” she corrected dully. “I've got depression, Tony.”

“Oh,” was all he could say at first. After a long moment of thought, he added, “That fucking blows.”

Audra snorted, shaking her head, “You could say that, yeah.”

Silence reigned again. Audra flipped her hood up and sunk into the shadows. Tony watched his friends far ahead, his mind wrestling with this new information. 

“So,” Tony broke the silence first, surprising absolutely no one, “Is that why you're all anal about your arms?”

Audra nearly stumbled, trying to push her hands deeper into her pockets.. “What do you mean?”

“Sorry that, uh, didn't sound great. I'm not like, super good at talking,” Tony said, trying to reassure her. “It's just that my brain is saying that depression means, uh, stuff. With arms and uh. I'm really bad at this.”

“What are you asking Tony?” she asked, her voice low and quiet.

“Well I’m just wonder if. I mean, if you’ve got. No, that’s not. Ugh,” Tony tried to explain what he was asking, but he couldn’t find the words.. Audra tensed more and more as he talked, and so he decided to scrap the whole attempt. He shook his head, trying a different approach. “You're sleeves are fucked up. I guess I'm asking if that's a problem. For you. It's not a problem for me. You do your thing babe- I mean, dude”

Audra stared hard at him, her face unreadable. He looked ahead, face flushed with embarrassment. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he wanted to help his friends. If that meant making a fool of himself, he could live with that. 

“Doesn't matter either way,” Audra said at last, turning her gaze to her feet. “I can't fix it, and the spare shirt Frigg gave me is short sleeved too.”

What should've been another silent moment was ruined by the rustle of fabric. When Audra looked up to see what the hell was going on, Tony was shirtless. He held his backpack in one hand, and the other offered Audra his own replacement shirt. Of course, since Audra had incinerated his original outfit, it was his only shirt.

“What are you doing?” Audra demanded.

“Well my shirt has long sleeves. And it's big on me, so I figure it'll be huge on you,” Tony explained. He shrugged his bag onto one shoulder, giving his hand a break. “You can use it if you want.”

“Then you won't have a shirt, idiot,” Audra said, her voice hard and unforgiving. 

Tony grinned at her, flexing a little. “Win-win for you, right?”

Audra glared at him, another attempt to kill someone with her eyes. When that didn't work, she looked away with an almost growl. 

“Okay, okay. Ignore that. Instead, we can just trade shirts. You take this flannel and I'll take you hoodie. How about that?” he offered.

“Tony, there's no way my hoodie will fit you,” Audra said. “Put your stupid shirt back on.”

“Mmmm. Nah,” Tony said. Audra glared at him, but he only grinned back. “Only shirt i'm gonna put on is that hoodie. So either you trade me or you're gonna had free to deal with looking at my abs all the time. You're call.”

If it was physically possible for Audra to glare harder at Tony, she would. As it was, her stare was hot enough to light Tony on fire. Unphased, he waved the shirt at Audra.

“Fine,” she relented after Tony remained stubbornly unimmolated. She dropped her backpack to the ground and yanked off her hoodie. Underneath, she wore a purple shirt declaring every day to be taco Tuesday. She threw her hoodie in his face, adding, “But only because I know you're stupid enough to actually walk around shirtless. If you tell anyone about any of this, I will blow you up again.”

“Audra, I don't know what you're talking about. We've just been talking about Mexican food, right?” Tony assured her, handing over his flannel shirt. 

“Right. Tacos,” Audra agreed. She gave him a curious look and added, “Thanks Tony.”

Tony grinned, holding up his new hoodie. “Don't mention it dude. It's what friends are for, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Audra pulled on her new shirt, the sleeves going well past her hands. For a brief moment, she smiled. 

_ Riiiiiiiiip _

Tony had forced the hoodie on. The collar was ripped wider along both sides, a deep v had torn itself in, and he had ripped the sleeves off. He grinned at her, looking down at was essentially his homemade crop top. “Admit it. I make this look good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say on this chapter. It touches on a heavy, important topic, and I hope I did it justice. Tony, as it turns out, is a good guy.
> 
> Things should be picking up here soon. The Four are coming.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang break for what should be a simple lunch. An uninvited guest, however, makes things much less simple.

“Tony, what the hell are you wearing?” Raphael asked as the pair caught up. Even Dayra looked up at that. She gave Tony one look, then shoved her face back into her book. 

“You know, just thought the world wasn't getting enough Tony. You don't have abs like these and hide them from the world,” Tony answered with a grin. He struck a pose, hands behind his head and said abs and full display. 

Keahi gave him a once over, then shrugged, “Can't argue with that.”

Raphael looked from Tony to Audra, who was shrinking in on herself, her hands shoved in her pockets. He shook his head with a sigh. “You know? I really don't wanna know.”

The sun was high overhead, beaming through the canopy. The aspen trees were starting to give way to more traditional, brown barky trees. Cottonwoods, Keahi commented.

“Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry,” she said as they entered a clearing. She stretching her arms over her head, “How about we break for lunch?”

“Sure, I could eat,” Tony said answered. Audra shrugged, her hands back in her pockets. Dayra even put her little notebook away with a sigh. 

“Oh boy, more shitty pancakes,” Raphael grumbled.

Keahi dropped her bag on the ground, rolling her eyes at Raphael. “We’ve got jerky and dried fruits too. Don't be such a baby.”

Raphael rolled his own eyes in return, dropping his own bag. “Oh yeah, real height of luxury. We're really Puttin’ on the Ritz here.”

“I don't think that's how you use that phrase,” Dayra muttered.

Raphael waved her criticism away as the other two caught up properly. They started unpacking food and trying to get comfortable on the forest floor. 

“I've got food, if you're hungry ” A gruff voice came from the woods, and the five collectively jumped away from the source. A man, large and hairy, strode out of the woods carrying a massive cooked haunch on a spit. Little John was slowly approaching them, his free hand raised in surrender. Audra’s hands began to glow with a charging power and she leveled a dangerous glare on the man. The last time they had seen Little John, he’d been wrestling with Thor. Their two groups weren’t exactly on friendly terms.

“Oh shit, they’re back!” Tony said, panickedly stumbling backwards.

“Tony you're like bullet proof or something now. Step up, dude,” Raphael grumbled. The big guy gave him a sheepish look and did just that, moving to Audra's side. Raphael let out a exasperated sigh and turned his attention to the intruder. “What do you want, bigfoot? We already chased you off once, don't make us do it again.”

“Raph,” Keahi warned. 

“Bossy bitch,” Raphael shot back, matching Keahi's tone.

“Don't want nothing,” John said. He sounded almost timid, or as timid as a man that sounded like a bear could sound. “Brought you food. A peace offering. Or something.”

Keahi looked him over, then gave her friends a questioning look. 

“He's up to something,” Raphael hissed. “Kick him to the curb.”

“Yeah but free food,” Tony said, gesturing at the cooked haunch. 

Audra shook her head, not taking her eyes off John. Her hands still glowed, but at least they hadn't started popping and crackling. Yet.

“It's not like talking to him will hurt,” Dayra said, looking firmly at her shoes. 

“The ayes have it then,” Keahi said. “Make yourself at home, John.”

He looked around the campsite, or lack thereof. With a shrug, he joined the group, sticking the spit into the ground. Using his bare hands, he ripped off a chunk of meat. He gestured wordlessly, encouraging the others to join him. Without hesitation, Tony plopped next to him, grabbing his own piece of meat. 

“Gift horse’s mouth,” Dayra muttered, joining him. 

“So, Johnny-” Keahi started, dropping down next to him.

“John,” he corrected. 

“Right. So John,” Keahi tried again, stretching out his name a little. “What up with the heel turn? Last I knew you guys were trying to rob us or something.”

Little John took a long moment to finish chewing. He motioned for Keahi to take a piece, and she obliged. 

With a grunt, John leaned back and wiped his hands on his rough brown tunic. “Robin don’t do too much thinking before acting. Marian tends to think she knows best for everyone. Specially when she don't.”

Keahi waited for John to complete the thought, since that didn't really answer the question. She even waved him to continue when it was obvious he was done. Instead of offering the second half of his explanation, he tore off another chunk of meat and offered it to Audra and Raphael silently. 

“I don't think so,” Raphael said coldly. The meat had an odd, earthy smell that made Raphael less inclined to trust the big man. Audra had barely moved. She watched John with unmasked hostility, her hands still glowing. 

John shrugged and took a bite out of it himself. “Point is. The girls wanted to apologize. Figured you wouldn't want em round though. So here I am. Apologizing for ‘em.”

“You know, that makes a lot of sense,” Tony said, clapping John on the shoulder. “Gotta say dude, this is some choice food.”

“Thanks. Made it myself,” John said with a sort of reserved pride. “Go ahead and eat your fill.”

“Don't gotta tell me twice,” Keahi said around a mouthful. She had a chunk of meat in each hand and was all but stuffing her face. 

“It's really good,” Dayra said with uncharacteristic gusto. 

“What do you want?” Audra asked, all but growling at John. 

John raised his bushy eyebrows at her. “Just wanna be friends is all.”

“Audra, don't be rude,” Keahi scolded, her mouth still full. Or rather, full again. She seemed intent to keep it that way, tearing off another piece of meat. Audra flinched away from Keahi, the glow on her hands dulling a little. 

“Brought you food. You should have some,” John said. It was a repeat of what he had said coming into the clearing, though Raphael and Audra looked even less inclined to accept his offer.

“Yeah heard you the first time,” Raphael said, “Answers still no.”

“Come on guys. You should have some. It's good,” Tony reiterated. He was barely bothering to chew between bites.

“Tony you’re going to choke, slow down,” Raphael scolded, seemingly automatically. 

Tony shook his head, his mouth too full to answer. After a hard swallow, he said, “So good though.”

Audra shook her head hard, taking a half step away. Her expression was carefully guarded, but there was the barest trace of fear. The hairs on the back of her head stood on end as she looked from John to Tony. Something about the way her three friends were devouring the meat seemed unnatural.

“You need to eat,” John said, sounding less friendly. Almost desperate. He pulled the meat spit out of the ground and rose to his feet, seeming to expand in the process. Keahi, Tony, and Dayra tried to follow the meat, but once it was out of reach they pacified. They sat back on the ground, relaxing. Tony even flopped back onto his back, smiling at the sky.

Audra held her ground, her hands starting to hiss and pop. Raphael, on the other hand, took a step back, looking to his friends. “Hey Keahi, think maybe I'm right about not trusting this guy yet?”

“You can trust me. I just want you to eat,” John said, holding out the meat.

“Yeah Raph. You can trust him. Just have some lunch,” Keahi said, leaning back and propping herself up with her hands.

“What are you doing to them?” Audra growled, holding her palms out to John in a clear threat.

“Not doing nothing,” John said, “Just gave ‘em some of my lunch.”

“Let them go!” she snarled.

John shrugged, “I’m not holding ‘em. You guys wanna go?”

Tony waved it away with a laugh, not bothering to sit up., “Nah. I just got comfy.”

Dayra had fallen onto her back as well, drawing little patterns in the air with her finger.. Keahi giggled and lay down by her, putting her head on the smaller girl’s stomach.

“See. They’re just relaxing. You should relax with us. Have some lunch,” John said, with a laugh.

Raphael took another step back, beginning to look afraid. “Audra we need to go.”

“I’m not leaving them!” Audra barked.

“Don’t gotta leave anyone. Just come relax,” John said.

“Audra they’ve been drugged we need to leave, now,” Raphael hissed. He tugged on her sleeve, trying to pull her away. She was forced to take a slight step back, but she planted her feet and held her ground.

“Just. Eat.” John insisted, taking another step towards the pair. He was steadily growing and within moments was double their size.

“Might as well give it a rest Little John.” Robin’s voice filled the clearing, drawing the attention of the duo. She was perched on a branch overlooking the clearing, her bow laid across her lap. She grinned at them, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “I think they’re too smart for our little trap. Guess we’ll have to take them the old fashion way.”

When Robin told him to give it a rest, he immediately shrunk back to his normal size, taking a bite straight from the haunch. “Mkay…”

“Oh I am so fond of the old fashion way.” Friar Tuck stepped out of the woods, a malicious smile on his face. He flexed his hands and they were swallowed in flame.

“I am looking forward to a chance to settle the score with the little firecracker,” Marian said. She was leaning against the trunk of the tree Robin was in, her arms crossed.

“Damnit damnit damnit. Audra come on we can’t win this!” Raphael said, jerking on her oversized shirt.

“We can’t just run!” Audra shot back.

“No, please try and run,” Marian said with a laugh, “It would be oh so satisfying to watch you fall on your face.”

“Audra. We have two choices here. Either we run and find a way to come back and help them, or we stay and end up just as fucked as they are,” Raphael said, “Now come the fuck on!”

Audra took a step back, indecision playing over her features. Tony was laughing at nothing, playing the the frayed ends of his shirt. The shirt she had given him.

“C’mon Audra. Just relax,” he said, jerking his head to beckon her to join them.

“Damnit!” Audra snarled. She fired a super charged blast of fireworks into the ground, kicking up a mess of dust, smoke, and dirt. She grabbed Raphael’s wrist and the pair ran, using her explosion as cover.

“We’re not abandoning them,” Raphael said quiet. Audra wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince her, or himself. “We’re going back for them.”

“We’re going back for them,” Audra agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friggin time dialation. Probably The Hollow trying to mess with my connection. Petty bastard.
> 
> Updates will still be coming. They just won't be as regular or as often. I've got to fight to keep even this simple data connection open, so getting the timing right is a lost cause. 
> 
> The story is still going, though. The plan is still on. So stay tuned, because I'm not going anywhere.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra and Raphael narrowly escape capture. Once safe, they try do decide their next step. How to rescue their friends.

Audra could still hear them searching for Raphael and her. They twisted and turned, cutting a random path through the underbrush. Trying to lose their pursuers and disappear amongst the trees. 

Little John had grown until he towered over the trees. She could see him, pulling apart the canopy like he was looking into a bush. Thankfully, he was looking the wrong way, so they weren't in any immediate danger. Robin was shouting at him, but they were far enough away that she couldn't make it out. 

Audra pulled Raphael behind her, and he followed without complaint. The lowest branches swatted at them, stinging and leaving red marks. They didn't slow, though, not until Robin's shouting faded and was gone. Only then did Audra feel safe enough to stumble to a halt.

“Holy shit,” Raphael wheezed. His face was red and sheened with sweat. He hunched over, leaning his hands on his knees. 

They were both struggling to breathe, panting and gasping. Audra leaned back against a tree, folding her hands behind her head. 

Once he had his breath back, Raphael spoke,  “Did we lose them?”

Audra shushed him, cocking her head to listen. Birds whistled and chirped. The leaves rustled with a faint wind. No sound of their pursuers.

“I think we lost them,” Raphael said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“What the hell was that about?” Audra asked. Her voice sounded nothing like the growl of some hunting beast, but it held a similar energy. Low and brimming with a danger that was almost promised. 

“What? Me saving your ass by not letting you one v four?” Raphael scoffed. “You're welcome!”

“Abandoning the others. We just ran off without-” Audra tried to say. 

Raphael cut her off, “They were high off their asses. Some kind of depressant. They were never gonna come with us.”

“How do you know that?” Audra asked accusingly.

Raphael started counting on his fingers, listing off the signs, “Slurred speech, sluggishness, dilated pupils, want me to keep going? I can keep going.”

For a long moment, the two stared at each other, hard and glaring. Audra accusing and Raphael defensive. At last, Audra deflated, defeated. 

“How do you-” Audra started to say, then she stopped. That question was never gonna get an answer, none of them knew how they knew anything. “You know about drugs?”

“I know about the symptoms of drugs,” Raphael corrected, defensiveness lingering. “When Sasquatch took the food away and they tried following after it I guessed. After a few minutes of watching the other three, I knew.”

“Oh,” was all Audra could say.

Silence reigned again. The birds still sang and the leave still swayed. Raphael sat, cross legged.

“You don’t trust me,” he sighed.

“You’ve run off before,” Audra said, making a point not to look at him.

“We had just met that day,” Raphael said, “I didn’t have a reason to trust any of you. For all I knew, you were the ones that locked me in that room.”

“You expect me to believe you trust us now?”

“I’m trying to,” Raphael answered, exasperated, “I want to trust you all. This is all too much to handle alone. But...”

“...but?” Audra said, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

Raphael sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. “But… I don’t know, it’s hard. Whoever, whatever I was before made it really hard to trust people. To care about people. But whoever that guy was, it’s not me anymore. Whatever happened to him that made him a suspicious ass, I can’t remember it. So… I’m trying to move past it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Audra said, just a hint of sympathy in her voice. She more than most could relate to being haunted by a past she couldn’t remember. At the very least, she could back off a little. Especially since he was clearly trying not to be such a raging asshole.

“Okay, well… Glad we got that settled,” Raphael said awkwardly. “So… Rescuing the others?”

“Yes. We're not abandoning them.”

Raphael sighed again, clearly trying not to snap. “No, I mean do you have any ideas for rescuing them?”

“You don't have any ideas?” Audra asked, glaring at him. 

“I was kinda focused on getting away from the bad guys?” he said, defensive again, “You know, saving both our asses?”

“Great. Our asses are saved but now we're lost with no plan and no idea what's happening with Tony and the others,” Audra all but snarled. She was pacing, and her hands were glowing ever so slightly. 

“Take a breath Audra, you're gonna blow a fuse,” Raphael drawled, following her with his eyes. 

“How are you calm? How are you always so calm?” Audra demanded, whirling on him. 

“I'm serious Audra. Breathe. You're freaking out again,” Raphael said more seriously.

Audra froze. Instantly, she became the picture of calm. Her breathing slowed, her eyes closed, her pacing stopped. Her hands, however, only glowed brighter. Her anxiety wasn’t gone, just hidden.

“Audra,” Raphael said slowly, “In for five, out for seven. Just like what you told Dayra in the vent, right?”

She looked at him, shocked he had remembered that. He was watching her, trying and failing to hide his concern. She nodded and started mentally counting out her breathing. In for five seconds through her nose, out for seven seconds through her mouth. Slowly, the hissing, popping glow of her hands quieted, dimmed, then died. 

“Alright, good. Now we can figure this out,” Raphael said once her breathing returned to normal. “So, order of operations. First, we figure out where the assholes are. Then we come up with a plan to get our friends away.”

“What then?” Audra asked, her normal monotone drawl returned.

“Then we run like hell and hope we can get away from them,” Raphael said with a shrug, “And I chew Keahi out for being too damned trusting.”

Audra nodded and slowly scanned the horizon. The sun was well past its zenith and was creeping towards the edge of the sky. She didn’t know what she was looking for until she saw it. Once she did, though, she knew at least the first answer. A pillar of smoke, billowing into the sky. It was huge and solid, probably a bonfire.

“There,” Audra said, pointing to the smoke. Raphael followed her finger, almost smiling when he saw it.

“Well shit, that was easy.”

“Let’s go,” Audra said. Without waiting for Raphael, she started walking, firmly set towards the smoke. 

Raphael stumbled to his feet and staggered after her, shaking out his legs. “Hold on, hold on a second. We can’t just march in there!”

Audra rolled her eyes, “No shit? We need to get closer so we can see what they’re doing. Where they have the others. Then we can figure out how we can get them out.”

Slowly, Raphael nodded. She was right. They couldn’t do anything until they knew what they were dealing with. He fell into step beside her, matching her pace. They’d do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we still here? The connection still open? Looks like it. Okay the time dilation got a little bad there for a bit, but I think I got it back under control. Ugh, this was so much easier before he started fighting me. 
> 
> So, on your end updates will be a bit more spaced out thanks to time bullshit. Hate time bullshit. Rest assured though, these events are still unfolding as you read them. Things are moving pretty fast here. 
> 
> I really hope my friends get there soon. Before it's too late. There's too much riding on these five.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two free heroes concoct a plan to save their allies. Or at least, they try to.

Night had fallen by the time the pair found the fire. It was indeed a bonfire, bigger than either had seen before. Whole trees had been uprooted and piled against each other like a tent. Then the whole thing had been lit up, probably by the fire flinging friar. The newly formed clearing had been leveled, giant boot prints proof of Little John's involvement. 

The heat of the blaze could be felt even outside the clearing. A stark contrast to the chill of the night air. Audra and Raphael crept as close as they dared, being careful to stay in the shadows. Though they probably could've just walked right in, since the merry marauders didn't seem to be paying attention. 

Robin and Marian were dancing in the fire light, laughing and smiling in that way only two people in love can. Friar Tuck sang in a rich baritone, accompanying his own accordion. 

“They're fucking celebrating,” Audra growled. Raphael hushed her sharply.

John was a bit harder to spot. He didn't seem to be taking part in the festivities. A much smaller fire, more of a pile of coals, burned near the edge of the clearing. John sat by this fire, cooking some odd looking mushrooms. Their friends were laying around him, curled and still.

“They're asleep,” Audra said, her voice daring Raphael to argue. He didn't, instead nodding in agreement. If they were high on depressants like he thought it was safe to assume they'd dozed off.

Tuck's song came to an end, drawing the pair's attention away from their friends. 

“How long do we wait?” he asked his leader.

“As long as it takes,” Marian answered. 

“Eventually, the Hollow will take interest in our bonfire. When he does, we trade the lives of these three pilgrims for his favor!” Robin laughed. 

Marian rolled her eyes, “I think you've had too much ale, dear. You're monologuing about our plan again.”

“Fair maiden, do you fear the trees of the forest will rise up to thwart us?” Robin laughed.

“Two of them escaped, Robin. They could be plotting against us,” Marian scolded.

“The two of them cannot stand against the four of us,” her love boasted. Marian rolled her eyes and shoved Robin away. 

Audra motioned for Raphael to follow her, and together they walked back into the cold night. 

The two spoke in hushed tones, nearly drowned out by the distant, melodic drone of Tuck's accordion. They tried to devise a plan, some strategy to get past Little John. However, with the threat of the Hollow's appearance looming over their head they decided that sometimes the simplest solution is the most elegant. 

“Fuck it. Let's just hit him with a rock. Knock him out,” Audra said. 

“Then what?” Raphael scoffed, “The two of us drag the three of them away? We won't get very far.”

“No, then you use your magic healing hands to wake them up and we run like hell.”

Raphael frowned, considering it, “Not like we have many options. Just don't hit him where the neck meets his skull.”

“Why?” Audra asked.

“You might kill him if you do.”

“...Ah.”

Together they crept back to the camp. Less enthused about their plan after learning about the possible lethality, Audra gave Raphael the rock. They moved slowly, carefully. There was no chance of them being heard over the fire and party, but neither wanted to risk it. 

It took far longer than it could've for them to find themselves outside of John's fire light. The large man was focused on his cooking, slowly turning the mushrooms. Audra gave Raphael a shove. He glared at her, then started forward. They both held their breath as Raphael moved closer and closer, his eyes fixed firmly on his goal.

_ Snap! _

The sound of the broken twig didn't carry far over the sounds of merriment, but John paused. He had heard it.

Raphael was frozen, unsure what to do. Audra’s hands glowed as John slowly turned to him. Time stood still when their eyes met.

“Shit!” Raphael hissed. 

John stared at Raphael, like he was a particularly complex math problem the big man was being forced to solve. Then, a big dopey smile split his face, “Hi.”

“...Hi,” Raphael responded. 

“Pied Pipes?” John asked, holding out a spit of steaming mushrooms. They were long and brown, and had an earthy smell Raphael recognized. It was the same smell that was coming from the meat from this afternoon. These mushrooms were the drugs John had given Keahi, Darya, and Tony.

“No. I just wanna get my friends and go,” Raphael said.

John looked to the three unconscious people he was ‘guarding’. He frowned, taking a bite of his mushroom. He spoke slowly, obviously confused, “But Robin said we need them. We're waiting for… someone…”

“Yeah, that's us,” Audra said quickly, cutting off Raphael. “We're the ones you're waiting for. Thanks for looking after them for us. Raph?”

Raphael nodded and kneeled beside Keahi. His hands glowed white and he put them on her back. 

“Oh. Well I'll go tell Robin you're here then,” John said cheerily.

“Don't!” Audra hissed, glancing towards the larger fire. John stopped, his eyes wide. Audra forced herself to relax, putting on a smile, “They're having so much fun. There's no reason to bother them. We'll just get our friends and get out of your hair.”

“Okay…” John said, frowning with uncertainty.

“Have another Pied Pipe,” Raphael commanded. Keahi was starting to wake up, and was supremely unhappy about that fact.

“Okay!” John said with much more enthusiasm. He settled back into his spot, munching happily on his fungus.

“Raph? What the hell?” Keahi croaked, giving him a groggy glare.

“Quiet, bossy bitch. Just stay quiet and follow us, okay?” Raphael whispered. Keahi stared at him, frowning. Slowly, she nodded.

Dayra woke up easier. She was silent save for a small whine, rubbing her temples. Keahi took a step towards her, then decided hugging herself was much safer than whatever she had been planning to do. 

“I can't believe this is going so smoothly,” Raphael whispered, taunting Murphy. 

Murphy's law states that what can go wrong will go wrong, and at the worst possible moment. Olivia's law states that the surest way to test Murphy's law is to discuss the current success of your incomplete task. So when Raphael invoked Olivia's law, three things happened in quick succession, like dominoes toppling.

Firstly, Tony woke up. He was very unhappy about this. So he tried to push Raphael away, so he could return to the much more desirable state of being asleep. 

Second, when Raphael refused to budge Tony made his displeasure known. 

“Fuck off, man!” he shouted sleepily. Up until that point, everyone had done an admirable job of keeping quieter than the music. Unfortunately, Tony was not a quiet person. His voice carried across the clearing. 

Thirdly, the music stopped. Tuck's accordion let out a discordant wheeze, then the sound of the fire was all that remained. 

“That's bad, right?” Keahi asked, slowly returning to the world of the sober.

“That's very bad,” Raphael confirmed.

“Right. Raph, get Tony on his feet, we need to run,” Keahi said, seamlessly slipping back into the leader role.

“What do you think I'm doing?” Raphael barked. 

An arrow whizzed by his head and Raphael yelped and dived away. 

“Look Marian, we've got the whole set!” Robin shouted, an ever so slight slur to her voice. 

“Indeed,” Marian agreed, far more composed. Her cheeks were noticeably rosy, though, “John, give them each a pipe.”

“What are they?” Raphael asked as John struggled to his feet. He had been wondering what sort of drug this was since he'd first noticed it. It seemed as good of time as any to ask. 

“Pied Pipes. A rather nefarious fungus. When eaten it puts one in a relaxed, suggestive state. You'll do whatever you're told,” Marian answered. 

“No chance. You got me once already, not gonna get me twice,” Keahi said, glaring at the mushrooms.

“Then Robin will shoot you.”

As if to emphasize Marian's point, Robin leveled her bow at Keahi. 

“Yeah right. You wouldn't go through all this trouble to catch us just to kill us,” Raphael barked. 

“I didn't say she'd deal a lethal blow.” A cocky smirk twisted Marian's lips.

“She means I'll shoot you in the dick!” Robin laughed. Marian deflated at little and gave the archer a tired look.

Audra stepped in front of her friends, hands glowing and raised. “Try it. I'll light you up like the Fourth of July.”

“Audra!” Raphael hissed.

“No, she's right,” Keahi said. She clearly hadn't fully recovered, but she was determined. “They've got the home field advantage. Running wouldn't get us anywhere.”

“Enough of this drivel. John, contain them!” Robin barked. Alcohol clearly didn't improve her patience.

“M'kay,” John muttered. He grew at a frightening pace, towering over them in moments. He placed a hand the size of a car over them, making a cage with his fingers. They were all trapped. All except Dayra.

“You oaf, you missed one!” Marian scolded as Dayra tried scrambling away. She had no goal in mind. Simply fleeing like an ant escaping a boot.

“Sorry Maid Marian,” John said. His voice vibrated the air like not too distant thunder. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Dayra, gently picking her up. He held her in a loosely closed first. Her muffled screams slipped between his fingers, raining down on them. 

“Dayra!” Keahi bellowed, “Put her down you son of a bitch!”

“Ignore them,” Marian commanded, setting John start to lower his captive. John stopped, a confused frown on his face. Satisfied John wouldn't be a problem, Marian turned her attention back to her captives. “Now you five will sit and wait for The Hollow to arrive.”

Wordlessly, Audra raised fists and launched a volley of crackling explosions into John’s palm. The smell of sulfur and gunpowder filled the air. John let out a booming noise that was probably a yelp and started to pull away. 

“Hold, Little John. Don't let them out!” Robin commanded. She lined up a shot at Audra, loosing it before the girl could turn her power to defense. 

_ Thunkcrack! _

“Holy shit! I can't believe that worked!” Tony, breathless and pale, stood over Audra. The arrow had shattered harmlessly on his invincible back. Robin swore, clumsily drawing another arrow.

“Thanks Tony,” Audra said with a barely there smile. 

“I don't really know what's going on, but it seems important. Keep doing what you're doing, I'll run defense,” Tony answered, his own smile very much there.

Robin snarled and strafed, loosing arrow after arrow. Tony, however, made a very good wall. He was clearly terrified, flinching every time an arrow splintered against him. Despite this, he kept himself stubbornly between Robin and Audra. The volleys of crackling red energy continued. 

“Robin, it hurts!” John whined. Hearing such a pathetic tone coming from a literally mountainous man would've been hilarious, if the situation wasn't so dire.

“Enough of this!” Marian snapped. She raised her palms with a look of concentration. Audra felt as if someone had snatched her sleeves and was trying to pull her hands down. 

For a moment, Audra faltered. The last time she tried to fight Marian like this she had blown up Tony. How could she risk that again?

A pair of strong hands grabbed her at the elbows, keeping her palms pointed firmly at Little John's hand.

“I've got your back, don't let up,” Keahi said. “We can do this, together!”

“Hurray, team girl power,” Raphael droned. He laid on his back, drained from having to heal three people in such rapid succession. 

Audra smiled and poured more power into her attack. John started swearing and whimpering, fighting the urge to recoil. 

“You're hurting him!” Robin shouted, uselessly firing a barrage against Tony.

“You started this!” Keahi shouted back, “Tell him to put Dayra down and we'll leave.”

“Rooooobin!” John whined again. 

“John if you so much as think of letting them go you'll never see another Pied Pipe again!” Marian said sharply. 

John made a distressed noise and the fleshy roof lowered ever so slightly.

“Marian!” Robin ceased her attack, she was so stunned by the threat.

“He has a problem. You enable him because you're friends,” Marian said matter of factly. “Stay focused. We've nearly got them.”

“Not a chance!” Audra growled. She grit her teeth and poured everything she had into her attack. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. This, finally, was too much for the giant. He scrambled backwards, away from the pain. Unfortunately, his wild flail launched Dayra straight up into the air. Her scream grew softer and more distant until gravity got its way. Hundreds of feet in the air, Dayra began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been for you, readers? Days? Months? Years? I can't tell anymore. The connection has gone pretty much one way, thanks to that Hollow bastard. No more drooling over cooking videos for me...
> 
> It's only been an hour or so here. Time is weird like that, especially for this kind of connection. I try not to think too hard about it
> 
> He's looking for me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayra isn't out of the fight yet, and the gang fights off the Merry Marauders.

“Dayra!” Keahi cried. She ran, trying to put herself underneath her. As if she could somehow catch the plummeting girl. As if it wouldn't leave both of them nothing more than smears on the ground.

“Shit! Tony, stop her!” Raphael grunted. He was trying to pull himself to his feet, but his legs were shaking.

“But Dayra-” Tony tried to argue. 

“DO IT!” Raphael barked. Maybe there was still some Pied Pipe in Tony's system. Or maybe Raphael was simply earning the respect of his friends. Whatever the reason, Tony dropped into a sprint, chasing after Keahi.

Meanwhile, Robin dropped her bow and ran to check on her fallen friend. The gargantuan man had fallen on his butt and was blowing on his hand, whining between breaths. 

“Robin!” Marian scolded. She pointed her palms at Keahi and Tony, turning her powers to them. “Focus on the matter at hand!”

Tuck, who had previously unable to act with Little John in the way, ignited his hands with a dark grin. 

“Audra, keep them busy!” Raphael ordered. 

Audra scowled, but pointed her glowing fists at the two Marauders. A screaming ball of red energy forced Marian to dive behind Tuck. Audra launched a second volley, and the friar matched it with a stream of flame.

“Damnit Tony! Get off, we have to help her!” Keahi screamed. Tony had tackled her to the ground and was struggling to keep hold of her. Kicking and thrashing, Keahi managed to squirm free of Tony's grasp. Too late, though. 

Screaming, Dayra hit the ground at terminal velocity.

_ Splash! _

When a person is expecting one thing but reality delivers something radically different, it forces a person to take pause and process what they've seen. So when, instead of dying in a gruesome and messy matter, Dayra splashed into the earth like it was a lake, the assembled fighters all stopped. Dirt sprayed them, and the ground around the impact rippled with the consistency of water.

Keahi scrambled to her feet. The ground stilled as she dashed across it. The ripples, acting like a solid again, left little hills and vales. Keahi fell to her knees and started digging in the dirt, whispering assurances to herself that Dayra would be okay. 

“Well now The Hollow is certainly on his way,” Marian commented, watching Keahi scrabble at the dirt. She was trying to sound dry and uninterested, but was a bit too winded to pull it off.

“Indeed. The question becomes if he'll find four living pilgrims or four charred corpses,” Tuck taunted, tossing a flame like a baseball.

“Fuck you,” Audra growled. She had rolled up her baggy sleeves and the glow of her ability moved well past her elbows. 

Tuck shrugged, catching the fireball and letting it spread up his arms to his shoulders. “Charred corpses then. Your loss.”

“Try to keep one alive. Preferably the islander. She seemed to hold The Hollow’s interest the most,” Marian commanded. 

“I make no promises, m'Lady,” Tuck answered. A cruel smile split his face. He wound his arm back to pitch a fireball. Audra raised her palms, readying a counterattack.

Before either pyrotechnical attack could be launched, a pair of hands emerged from the ground to grab Tuck's ankles.

The man yelped and dropped as if the ground had been pulled from under his feet. He sunk until only his head remained above ground. Once again, all parties present were stunned. 

“Damn our luck, she's still alive!” Marian barked. A rope's worth of thread spun loose from her layered outfit. Like Spiderman with his web, she pulled herself into the trees, “Robin! The portly one is underground! To the canopy!”

Another tendril of thread shot across the clearing, snatching up Robin’s bow. Robin herself, satisfied that John was mostly okay, ran and jumped into the low branches. As she climbed higher into the tree, the earth began to ripple again.

First one hand, then another rose from the dirt. Dayra dragged herself above ground. She gasped and panted, rolling onto her back. The ground turned solid again once her feet were clear. 

“That was really weird,” she coughed.

“DAYRA!” Keahi shot across the clearing, all but tackling the other girl. Dayra’s surprised squeak was muffled by a tearful kiss. Keahi pulled back, “I thought- i was afraid you'd- didn't want to lose you.”

Keahi was stammering between sobs, barely coherent. Dayra was stunned eyes wide and cheeks burning. 

“Look we're all happy Dayra's not dead but can we please focus?” Raphael grunted. He was crouched behind Tony, who was struggling to keep his homemade crop top from strangling him. 

“I just need to uh, catch my breath,” Dayra panted.

“Just get Bossy Bitch out of here,” Raphael sighed, “She's useless like this.”

Dayra nodded and awkwardly put an arm around Keahi and the pair shuffled to cover. Robin, rearmed, leveled her bow at them. Before she could shoot, Audra’s fireworks forced her to dodge. 

“Don't even think about it,” she said coldly. 

Robin tried to shoot at Audra, but a shirtless Tony blocked it.

“Audra, take out Marian. Tony, keep being a meat shield,” Raphael ordered. He had taken cover behind the still massive Little John. The man seemed to have fallen asleep, clutching his burnt hand. 

Audra nodded, though she looked a little annoyed at being bossed around. On the other hand, Tony was more than happy to protect Audra.  He planted himself between Audra and Robin, more confident in his invulnerability.

“You’ll pay for hurting Little John!” Robin spat. The humor and frivolity that had saturated her tone before were gone. Arrow after arrow tried and failed to slip past Tony.

Meanwhile, Audra and Marian were playing a game of cat and mouse. Every time the Maid tried to turn her powers on Audra, a screaming ball of red forced her to grapple to a new perch. Audra moved like an amateur boxer, each jab firing another firework. She wasn’t going to give Marian an opening. She wouldn’t be used against her friends again.

Marian was tired, and a little drunk. Audra was tired too, but she had the much easier job. It was inevitable that one of her shots would hit. The branch under Marian exploded with a crack, sending the woman plummeting to the ground. She tried to roll with the landing so she wasn’t hurt. Unfortunately, it's rather hard to pull off a rolling landing when you’re dropped unexpectedly. It didn’t sound like she broke a bone, but she cried out in pain nonetheless.

“Marian!” Robin cried. She jumped to the ground and ran to her love’s side. Marian was clutching her ankle, groaning and panting. 

“Probably sprained it. Maybe even dislocated it,” Raphael said, raising his voice. “Are we done here? Can you guys just fuck off and leave us alone?”

“Too cowardly to finish the job?” Tuck, still buried up to his chin, spat.

“I'm not a killer,” Audra said.

“We're not killers,” Raphael agreed. 

“But we'll kick your asses all day if we have to,” Tony added, slamming his fist into his hand. 

“Cowards!” Tuck shouted, clearly trying to squirm his way free, “Your weakness will be your death!”

“Enough, Tuck. The day is theirs. If you've such a wish for death I'll oblige you myself,” Robin said, her cold fury turning on her ally. She was furious and wanted vengeance for her friend and her love, but she was no fool. “John! Awaken my friend, we must away!”

“Damn right you must away,” Tony said, puffing his chest out. 

The slumbering giant stirred, groaning. “Robin? We leavin?”

“Yes my brother. Retrieve the friar, I'll see to Marian.”

John pulled himself upright, forcing Raphael to scramble away. Groggily, he tried to spot Tuck. Once he did, he used his massive hand as a shovel, scooping the hot headed man from the earth.

“Careful you oaf, or I'll burn your other hand!” Tuck threatened. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled. As careful as a literal giant could, he pulled himself to his feet. The ground shook as he lumbered into the woods, pushing trees out of his way. Robin followed carrying Marian bridal style. 

There was a moment of silence as the thumps of Little John's footsteps faded. Then Tony let out a whoop, pumping his fist. 

“We did it guys!” he cheered, “We won! And Dayra got her super power!”

“Yeah, I guess we did. That was like a train crashing into a trainwreck, but we managed to pull a win out,” Raphael agreed, almost smiling. He flopped back into his butt with a groan, clearly still exhausted. “Go Team Girl Power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, that could've been bad. My friend should be able to get there before anything else goes wrong.
> 
> NO WAIT SHIT MURPHY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!
> 
> Okay well, I taunted Murphy. So something is bound to go wrong. Ugh. Figures. Stay tuned for that I suppose.


End file.
